


Oneshots de Haikyuu

by Bomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Rare Pairings, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomb/pseuds/Bomb
Summary: Varios one-shots de diferentes shipps de Haikyuu (aptos para todo público a no ser que sea especificado lo contrario en la sinopsis) y relaciones de amistad entre los personajes creados por Furudate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	1. Bokuaka— "Plantita en mi cabeza"

Akaashi tenía el helecho más precioso y abundante que Bokuto alguna vez vio sobre la cabeza de alguien. En verano, muchas veces, llegaba a crecer tanto hasta tapar su propio cabello, rodeándolo de un aura verde que al mayor le fascinaba. Todo Akaashi solía hacerlo, por algo eran amigos.

Aunque desde su mirada el helecho de Keiji fuera totalmente primoroso, los helechos no eran muy bien tomados por la sociedad y sus códigos de aceptación respecto a belleza.

"¿Qué van a saber ellos, si nunca te vieron a ti y tu helecho? Es lo más lindo que hay", dijo Bokuto una vez que Akaashi volvió con la cabeza podada bruscamente, enojado y con lágrimas de bronca cayendo por doquier. Los podadores eran usualmente unos bárbaros con las plantas que no les agradaban.

En su mundo las flores más preciadas eran aquellas mejor cuidadas, las cuales eran regadas por el alma gemela de la persona al menos una vez al día, o por alguien que la persona amara. Usualmente, a pesar de que la creencia popular fuera otra, las plantas sobre la cabeza de la gente no debían ser más que regadas diariamente y podadas cuando se convertían en un peso muy grande. La ironía venía en cuanto más extravagante, grande y pesada la planta en cuestión, más apreciada sería por la sociedad, siendo que esta planta lastimaba a quien la portara.

Por eso Bokuto, de a ratos, agradecía haber nacido roto. Sin planta, solo un espacio casi seco en el remolino original de su cuero cabelludo; porque a pesar de haber regado insistentemente su tierra por años, nunca creció nada más que una ramita, la cual cayó un tiempo después. En todos lados le preguntaban por qué no tenía planta, o qué había pasado con ella, si algún día iba a aparecer y él nunca supo cómo contestar sin llorar, sintiendo la necesidad de tener una plantita en su cabeza como el resto del mundo, que podían apreciarla, cuidarla, mantenerla viva y hermosa todos los días. Y él no, la suya estaba muerta. Por este hecho comenzó a esconder de forma avergonzada entre sus cabellos bañados en gel. 

-¿Estás prestando atención? -Keiji le estaba hablando-. Bo, por favor...

-Perdón -saltó en su lugar el mayor, estrechándose en la silla del comedor y volviendo su vista a las hojas del cuaderno. Después volvió a ver a su amigo, quien se encontraba a punto de colapsar, al ser la quinta vez que Bokuto se distraía desde que empezaron a estudiar.

-Necesito que te concentres, o no terminaremos jamás. Es más -miró su reloj de muñeca-. Ya debería encaminar para casa, porque cae la noche.

-...Perdón, perdón, perdón -le agarró suavemente uno de los brazos que estaba sobre la mesa y apoyó la frente sobre este, exagerando la disculpa; como siempre-. Te prometo que no me voy a distraer más pensando en ti.

-¿En mí? Pero si la última vez estabas pensando en anime, Bo.

-¡Pero hoy sale un capítulo de uno que me gusta, no puedo evitarlo! Soy un otaku sin futuro. 

-Es verdad, terminarás vendiendo productos Avon casa por casa -bromeó el azabache. Kotaro le miró y sonrió levemente.

-Me gustan los productos Avon, jaque mate.

Keiji rodó los ojos, volviendo la vista al cuaderno y cerrándolo acto seguido.

-Dudo que te vayas a concentrar hoy, ¿te parece si seguimos mañana?

-Pero ya es de noche, no me gustaría que vuelvas de noche a casa, es lejos. ¡Mira si te raptan por el camino! Ni loco.

El azabache se levantó de la silla con dificultad, generando una mueca en su rostro ante el dolor que el peso de su helecho le generaba en toda la espalda y cuello. 

-Nadie me raptaría, Bo. Hasta lástima les daría verme tan hecho mierda.

-Entonces te acompaño.

-¿Y si a la vuelta te raptan a ti? Ni loco -imitó.

La realidad era que a ninguno lo iban raptar, pero no querían despedirse.

-¿Y si te quedas en casa, mañana me enseñas la materia y ahora de noche buscamos una podadora para que vayas y te arreglen el helecho? -sugirió el mayor, sin poder notar completamente como la expresión del otro chico parecía helarse en pleno temor.

-No quiero ir más a podadoras, siempre me terminan lastimando. No voy a ir -insistió-. Si quieres, me puedo quedar y mañana seguimos estudiando, pero me niego a ir a una podadora.

En esos momentos Bokuto odiaba que se idealice de sobre manera una belleza como si fuera la única, como si no existieran otras y la única respuesta, en su caso, fuera un bellísimo rosal espinoso, de pétalos suaves y forma digna de fotografía. Pero esa no era una imagen del todo real; lo real era Akaashi. Y según Bo, Akaashi tenía un helecho digno de ser recreado a lápiz por el artista más talentoso del siglo. Pero ese helecho le estaba lastimando de momento, y Bo también odiaba eso.

-¿Y... si yo te lo podo? -cuestionó-. No me gusta verte tan mal, y a veces podo las margaritas de papá, estoy seguro que puedo podar tu helecho con cuidado.

Le partía el pecho ver al azabache tan achicado, con los ojos miedosos analizándolo, pensando seriamente si era una opción viable. Bokuto odiaba ver cuánto habían lastimado a Akaashi, de una forma tan cruel e inhumana.

-Confío en ti.

.

.

.

Se habían acomodado en el baño para poder comenzar a mojar el cabello y helecho de Keiji, así poder empezar a podar y quitar las ramas de más, sacándole peso al muchacho, quien nerviosamente se encontraba sentado, moviendo las manitos y mirando cómo Bo acomodaba todo el lugar. De repente, el mayor le tira con unas gotitas de agua a la cara, volviéndolo a la realidad.

-Soy el mejor podador que vayas a conocer, y como tal me siento ciertamente ofendido de tu nerviosismo -se hizo el complejo, de manos en las caderas y media sonrisa en rostro-. ¿Piensas relajarte o seguirás con la cola entre las patas todo el tiempo, hasta que se te caiga la cabeza?

-No se me caerá la cabeza.

-Eso no lo sabes -Dijo altanero. Keiji rió, acercando su mano al bote de agua cerca suyo, el destinado para su cabeza.

-Lo sé, y tú lo sabrías si escucharas las clases que te doy de Biología en vez de pensar en volley o anime -y le devolvió el gesto de gotitas de agua en la cara.

Ambos tomaron aquella riña amistosa inmediatamente, comenzando de a gotitas y terminando por abrir la canilla y empapando al otro sin temor, riéndose abiertamente hasta que los vecinos le escucharan plenos de la vida. Llegaron a corretear por la casa entera, tratando de buscar más fuentes de agua para joder al otro y escapando magistralmente del adversario; Bokuto dio vuelta el apartamento para poder ganar el alboroto y no le salió, Keiji saltaba las sillas caídas y muebles movidos de lugar con intención de ser un obstáculo. Al mayor no le sirvió entrar nuevamente al baño e inesperadamente ser empapado por la jarra de agua que fue anteriormente destinada para mojar el helecho de Akaashi. Ambos estaban empapados en risa y esplendor, hasta que notó como el azabache le miraba confundido, de facciones neutrales, se encontraba completamente diferente a un tiempo atrás.

Entonces Bokuto cayó en cuenta de que el agua había sido desparramada a partir de su cabeza, y que ahora su copete de siempre había desaparecido, en ese momento su cabello se encontraba naturalmente caído, entre mechones plateados y oscuros caían las gotitas de agua y en la cima de su cabeza no había más que un círculo pequeño de tierra embuída. Los brillantes ojos dorados quedaron inmediatamente cristalizados.

Y Keiji lo estaba viendo, sin decir nada. Bokuto se sintió desnudo ante el chico que le volaba la cabeza y lograba hacerle sentir seguro, menos en ese momento. De pronto podía escuchar su propio pulso, un inminente calor se apoderaba de su ser entero y lo maldecía por haberse descuidado. Bo no pudo librarse de las lágrimas y dolor en el pecho.

-Perdón, con permiso -Dijo, con la voz que le salió y por consiguiente se planteó pedirle a Keiji que salga del baño y lo deje un momento solo, pero las palabras no querían salir de su cuerpo. Tal vez era porque realmente no deseaba que Akaashi se fuera, pero algo en él entraba en pánico al tenerlo frente suyo, observando su más grande inseguridad.

Entonces decidió correr él y cerrar la puerta del baño, haciendo fuerza en el pestillo para que Keiji no pudiera abrirla.

-¡Bo, abre la puerta! -exigía el menor, forcejeando locamente con el pestillo redondo de metal.

Kotaro largó a llorar, completamente fuera de sí. Esperando que el forcejeo acabe, cosa que ocurrió a los minutos, después de que el azabache golpeara la puerta con el puño, la empujara y pensara que Bokuto ya se había ido y lo había dejado encerrado, nomás.

-Déjala ya, en un rato te abro -tranquilizó finalmente. Se sentía horrible por hacerle eso a Keiji, pero con su cabeza nublada no pudo pensar en más.

-No es tan raro -Dijo Akaashi, del otro lado-. Hay muchas personas que nacen sin flores.

-Es raro, sí. Siempre me dijeron que estoy roto. Eso no es solo raro, es malo -Bo se sentó frente a la puerta, recostando la espalda contra la pared del pasillo.

-¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?

-La sociedad, ¿quién más? Todos tienen una planta, mientras más hermosa más los admiran, las plantas significan amor, cariño, ¡incluso alma gemela! Tú sabes cuánto me gusta esa melosidad -quejó el mayor-. Entonces, si no tienes una planta, te van a mirar mal, con lástima o como si padecieras de una enfermedad contagiosa, no sé. No me gusta pasar por eso y justamente, me peino así para que no lo vean.

-Yo no quiero una planta, ya sabes qué me pasa. Pero igual me gusta mi helecho, aunque no porque signifique algo, sino porque al cuidarlo, le tomo cariño. Un poco -Keiji no sabía si lo que decía estaba bien, o debería callarse, pero algo tenía intenciones de ayudar al chico al otro lado de la puerta-. Tengas planta o no, vales lo mismo. La sociedad crea códigos de aceptación, pero eso no significa que tú debas seguirlos. Siempre va a haber gente que no se acopla a la idea de la sociedad y eso está bien. Tú estás bien, Bo.

Keiji trató de abrir nuevamente la puerta que pensó estar cerrada por algo, pero realmente siempre estuvo abierta. Y allí halló a Bokuto, lagrimeando suavemente, de ojos rojos y mejillas rosadas, labios brillantes y apretados; se contenía. Lo miró de arriba, llorando de una forma que el azabache nunca lo había visto llorar; una tan pura y triste que creyó no reconocer.

Se agachó, llegando a su altura y sintiendo como las largas ramas de su helecho tocaban el suelo. Prosiguió por abrazarlo y contenerlo cuando largó en un llanto extrañamente tranquilo, presenciando de a ratos como las grandes manos de Bokuto arrugaban su camisa mojada y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, acabaron plenamente pegados en un reconfortante abrazo en mitad del pasillo, con apenas la luz del baño iluminando la escena.

-A mí también me gustaría poder cuidar mi planta -aceptó Bo, quitándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa del secundario y chupándose los mocos con la nariz; era un asco natural-. Y me gustaría cuidar las plantas de los demás, para que no se sientan tristes como yo, o doloridos como tú.

-¿Sabes que tienes un gran corazón? -cuestionó Keiji, dejando de abrazar a Bokuto, sentándose frente suyo y admirándolo mientras sonreía avergonzadamente. Estaba seguro, con la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el mayor, que éste no creía aquello de sí mismo. Keiji llevó su mano al rostro del contrario, acunando su mejilla húmeda y rosa-. Nadie como tú podría estar roto. Menos por no ser aceptado por la sociedad, que en este caso es la que está mal.

Bokuto se chupó los mocos como niño chico y prosiguió por sentir la mano de Akaashi como el lugar más pacífico de su mundo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la calidad del momento.

-Te quiero -susurró sin darse cuenta. Pero tampoco hizo nada por retractarse, no había porqué, con Akaashi sentía la suficiente libertad como para aceptar en voz alta lo que sentía.

El mayor sintió un fugaz beso en la nariz, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró al azabache tan cerca como había soñado varias veces anteriormente.

-Yo también -confesó, más tranquilo de lo que alguna vez pensó estarlo al decir tal melosada, aunque con el pecho entrando en pánico-. Pero será mejor que terminemos pronto con esto, porque estamos empapados y mi helecho me va a romper el cuello en cualquier momento.

-¿No era ese tu sueño?

-Esas son bromas, esto es real. Sería humillante morir por culpa de mi propio helecho.

Keiji se paró, para luego tenderle la mano al chico de quien gustaba, ayudándolo a pararse y quedando ambos a casi la misma altura.

-Te confío mi helecho, Bo -Dijo, aún sin soltarse la mano con el susodicho, quien aprovechó para sonreírle de esa característica forma suya, como si de un sol se tratara.

Akaashi terminó casi pelado, pero le gustaba como las ramitas de su helecho habían quedado como resultado final y mayormente amaba el hecho de que no le dolía más el cuello; con su contento, también comenzó a publicitar a Bokuto como podador, mostrando la prueba definitiva de qué tan bonito había quedado él. Así, a los dieciocho, Bo pudo comenzar a cobrar pequeñas cantidades de dinero por podar no sólo helechos, sino que también margaritas, azaleas, tunas, enredaderas y demás, haciendo que las personas se sientan cómodas con su plantita. Por eso mismo, una mañana cayó al secundario con el pelo caído y pasó corriendo por todos los salones, hasta encontrar el de Keiji, solo para decirle:

-¡Tengo una hojita!


	2. Asanoya— "Tres etapas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer amor es sacado de un libro de hadas, el segundo lo luchas esperanzado hasta que se rompe y el último nunca lo previste. Nishinoya mantuvo esta teoría en su vida sin darse cuenta hasta su adultez.

Su primer amor fue a los catorce, cuando su hermosa compañerita de clase le contó que gustaba de él. Inocentemente accedió, porque él podía llegar a quererla también. En algún momento, lugar o situación. Si de verdad quería querer, podría hacerlo. Así fue como imaginó mil besos bajo un árbol, planearon idas en auto cuando mayores a lugares lejanos, mariposas en la panza, risas en parques, fantasías incontables y sonrojos tímidos. Fueron tan irreales y efímeros, como todo aquello planeado a "ser para siempre". Claro, la cosa aburrió para ambos. Ella siguió su camino y él volvió a la realidad, llorando a mares por aquél prometido primer amor.

"Lo superaré", se dijo.

Llegado su segundo amor fue a todo lo contrario. No sabía porqué, pero esa muchacha introvertida y de cabellos oscuros le había encantado. Además, llevaban siendo amigos mucho tiempo. La confianza entre ellos era inmensamente grande y eso los unía muchísimo más de lo que Noya sintió con su primer amor. Era todo increíble, aunque a veces faltara algo. Pero estaba bien, en el amor a veces faltaba sinceridad, magia, esperanza. Podía sobrellevar esos detalles donde si cancelaba una salida, ella se enojaba. Cuando llegaba tarde a un encuentro porque la práctica se tardó, ella explotaba. ¿Podía hablar con compañeras de clase? Con signo de pregunta, porque si lo hacía sin cuestionarle a ella, estaba mal. Aunque seguro respondiera con un:

"Seguro, has lo que quieras", y luego mirara sus uñas mal pintadas. Eso era un rotundo no.

Pero pretendía hacerlo funcionar. Lo hizo un año, ¿por qué no dos? Tal vez un poco más. Aunque sus actitudes hayan cambiado la mayoría del tiempo, de vez en cuando, en los momentos donde se reía o hacían algo divertido, él aún la veía.

"¿No te parece que seguís de novio con ella porque seguís enamorado de la chica que era antes y esperas que ella vuelva?", sugirió Asahi en una de sus mil pijamadas. Noya rebuznó y abrazó la almohada.

No pudo responder a eso, tampoco cuando ella lo envió a la mierda por "no ser lo suficientemente hombre". Esa vez no dolió tanto y las lágrimas se secaron rápido, así que volvió a decirse al espejo:

"Lo voy a superar".

Claro que lo hizo. Ahora tenía dieciocho. Se encontraba en su último año de preparatoria, en busca de un trabajo y alguien a quien amar. Porque él era muy así. Amar era su fuerte, aunque lo hiciera en silencio; desde chistes para alegrarte, ayudas a la tarde, cumplidos sinceros o una salida cuando estés bajoneado. Todos en el equipo sabían que su co-capitán era alguien capaz de brindar el amor que faltaba en el mundo (y también las peleas).

Lo intentó con rubias, morenas, altas y de su altura, calladas y explosivas, amantes y secas. Ahora estaba en la universidad. Estudio y fiesta era su rutina. ¿Era virgen? No. ¿Estaba solo? Sí. Ironía que siempre le dijeron: "Después de tu primera vez nunca vas a estar solo".

—¿Crees que hay personas imposible de ser amadas? —preguntó a Asahi, su compañero de cuarto desde hacía tres años. Él le miró intrigado.

—Todos aquellos quienes tienen mente perversa, creo —respondió al aire—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ambos se encontraban en el sillón de su mono ambiente, cenando tranquilamente durante una noche de Domingo mientras que la televisión les hacía de ruido blanco.

—Siento que no soy amable —confesó de la forma más directa.

Claro que Asahi y él habían tenido conversaciones parecidas al pasar de los años, pero nunca se animó a declararlo tan directamente.

—Amable eres, capaz de ser amado, tal vez dices —bromeó el castaño. Se ganó una desganada mirada y prosiguió con seriedad—. Yo creo que eres una de las personas que más amaría en mi vida. Imagínate.

—Es verdad, tú no amas mucho.

—¡Ey!

—Bueno, amas. Pero no con mucha pasión.

—Tus reconocimientos son duros —quejó el mayor, comenzando a retractar su ayuda por la sinceridad de Noya, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Crees que algún día amarás con pasión, Asahi? —preguntó el del mechón teñido luego de un rato. Nuevamente al mayor se le dificultó contestar.

—Siento que sí. ¿Tú?

—Espero que sí. Agh, espero que haya una chica allá afuera para mí.

También superó aquella necesidad de buscar el amor con el paso de los años, siendo ahora alguien mucho más ocupado como para centrarse en su trabajo y el monoambiente próximamente comprado entre Asahi y él. Las cosas con su amigo siempre marchaban sin problema, porque para la energía existe una paz, en la ansiedad alguien pone la cabeza en frío, cuando alguno se enoja el pacífico lo calma y así. Fluían juntos, por eso lograban convivir tan bien a pesar de ver como todos sus conocidos comenzaban vidas en familia y carreras escandalosas a los treinta y dos. Ellos estaban tranquilos. Vivían el día a día, cenaban juntos, charlaban cuando debían y se daban el tiempo suficiente para mantenerse solos.

Así hasta que transfirieron a Noya. El detonante comentarista de deporte fue a parar a Tokyo durante unos largos seis meses, comenzando a extrañar su hogar sin siquiera haber salido de la estación de trenes. Tuvo la oportunidad de ser despedido por su fogosa familia entre abrazos y gritos de emoción. Algunos amigos de Karasuno también estaban ahí e incluso Kageyama le texteó durante el camino, siendo él parte del equipo nacional de Volleyball y el primero en recomendar al comentarista para las próximas nacionales.

También recordaba a Asahi. Como ese día llevaba el pelo hecho un asco. Todo revoltoso a pesar de llevarlo relativamente corto. Le confesó que no había dormido muy bien. Y a decir verdad, Noya tampoco había logrado pegar un ojo en lo que las horas de la madrugada pasaban. Solo podía pensar en la gran distancia que los separaría después de más de diez años de vivir juntos. Y aunque su imaginación bajara de la litera y se acostara junto con Asahi a charlar de lo que sea, su cuerpo no se movía.

Así que cuando fue a abordar, lo abrazó fuerte. De cabeza escondida en su pecho y con seguridad susurró:

"Lo superaremos".

Y como nunca, este no lo pudo cumplir. Porque cuando se iba a dormir en el cuarto de invitados de Kageyama, solo podía hacer de cuenta que debajo suyo se encontraba roncando aquél hombre de cabellos revoltosos, barba mañanera y sonrisas amplias. Pretendía tirarse al suelo como niño de cinco años, a pesar de tener ya sus años, y ponerse a contar las billones de estrellas dentro de sus ojos café. E iba en decadencia. Como cada tienda por la que pasaba le hacía decir: "Eso le gustaría a Asahi", o al pasar por una aburrida librería realmente entraba y así recordaba cómo olía el mejor bibliotecario de la ciudad al volver a casa.

La realidad le chocó como ese libro caído de la estantería.

"Las tres amores de la vida", decía la portada. Dio vuelta el libro, para leer la sinopsis escrita en plateado sobre un fondo negro y varios corazones azules dibujados como con crayola.

"El primer amor, como un cuento de hadas. El segundo tal cual un veneno. El último, de por vida."

Y sin querer lo imaginó a él. Nuevamente en su cabeza como un constante recordatorio de que ya nada faltaba. Así que tomó el celular y revisó la hora. Los nervios le comieron al notar que solo faltaba un día para irse de allí. Pero, siendo él podría hacerlo antes, ¿no?.

Guardó todo en su valija, claramente era un desastre.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kageyama, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Creo que estoy a punto de volver antes a Miyagi para declararme al amor de mi vida —dramatizó a propósito, queriendo ver la reacción del menor.

El pelinegro se resbaló, cayendo de culo al piso.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó ante el impacto—. ¿Así nomás?

Nishinoya paró el embrollo un momento para darle la cara.

—Tengo treinta y tres años, busqué toda mi vida ese maldito amor y la verdad, me había cansado de buscarlo —Kageyama temió tanto como nunca lo había hecho en la cancha al verlo así de serio. ¿Acaso así era un hombre enamorado?—. Pero te juro que no lo vi por años, porque soy un tarado. Pero es él y estoy seguro.

—¿Quién es "él"?

—¡Azumane!

Salió de la casa en un apuro, siendo alentado por un grito de suerte por el dueño del lugar. Tomó un taxi y como loco tapió en su celular: "Prepárate. Si llego en tiempo al tren, llegaré allá a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada."

Y mientras las millas de distancia se volvían a disolver después de meses que parecieron una eternidad, los nervios y emoción no dejaban de hacerle revoltijos en el cuerpo entero. Todo un hormigueo por la vida, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña seguridad se le plantaba en la consciencia. Quería llegar de una vez, verle y tenerlo cerca. ¿Por qué resistirse? Siempre había sido así de lanzado, aunque la mayoría de las veces había una pizca de duda, ahora no. Era muy fácil tomar la decisión.

Cuando su parada fue anunciada, tomó su maleta y se preparó para bajar del transporte sin esperar mucha compañía en la terminal. Solo alguna que otra sombra adolescente, trabajadores nocturnos y ese hombre de pijama de perritos y cabello despeinado.

Fue a dar el primer paso, los segundos, terceros, varios rápidos; corrieron. Se abrazaron y cayeron sin gracia. Para sorpresa de ambos, Asahi fue el primero en actuar sin pensar, plantándole los labios sobre los suyos en una acción repentina, suavizándola con el pasar del momento. Comenzando a tranquilizar las ganas con cariño, porque tiempo tenían de sobra para remendar los años ciegos. Se tomaron de la mejilla y recordaron los amores de antes, tocaron sus cabellos como jamás pensaron que iban a hacer, se dejaron tachar por las reglas de sociedad y fluyeron como solo ellos juntos sabían como hacer.

Porque eran unos totales tarados por el otro y después de años ocurría lo que debía ocurrir.

—Como uña y mugre, sudor y cancha, culo y calzón —murmuró Noya cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Asahi rió.

—Increíble reflexión para otro inverosímil momento —burló.

Ya no tenían porqué superar nada.


	3. Bokuaka— "Amor diminuto"

—Así es como el equipo nacional salió ganando los cuartos de final, mientras que el próximo partido a nivel nacional será entre las secundarias...

Preparaba un té mientras el sol aún no despertaba y la radio le hacía compañía entre ojeras y bostezos de boca abierta; estos seguramente le causaría alguna que otra arruga de expresión más (de las cuales ya tenía varias). Cuando el metal comenzó a pitar y lanzar humo al aire, apagó la hornalla y vertió el agua caliente para dos tazas. La verde y azul. Una para él y la otra para Akaashi, quien si no mal recordaba, ese día entraba media hora más tarde de lo usual al trabajo.

Buscó dentro del estante blanco añejo el paquete de té y así podría meterlo dentro de su taza primero y luego en la de su pareja. Al terminar dejó el del otro pelinegro dentro del microondas y llevó el suyo hacia la sala de estar, donde le esperaba su computadora presentando las noticias mañaneras, mientras el resto de la habitación abundaba en oscuridad y la mala conexión de la radio.

Sin querer, el tiempo pasó.

No notó como el de ojos cielo pasó detrás suyo luego de viajar por el baño, o la forma en que sus cabellos estaban desordenados y bajo las cuencas preciosas habían ojeras oscurecidas. Las tenía incluso más ganadas que él al trabajar como médico de atletas y sustituto.

Akaashi se sentó a tomar el té a su lado y del centro de mesa tomó la cajita color bordó brillante para entregársela en mano.

—Gracias —musitó Bokuto luego de sacar de ella los lentes que siempre olvidaba ponerse.

Casi no notaba la pérdida de vista, pero el tiempo se encargó de imprimirla en él a mediana edad. Al igual que las pocas ganas de teñirse el cabello y la falta de tiempo para todo.

—Está lloviendo —comentó Keiji para después llevar la taza hacia sus labios y mirar lo ocurrido a las afueras de la ventana enfrentando la cocina.

—Entonces estaré de vuelta a casa antes de lo pensado.

Ya había preparado la maleta para el momento donde el otro pelinegro le pasó el paraguas y una bufanda por el cuello. Salió del apartamento con un beso suave en la mejilla, una mirada extraña y el corazón aguado hasta la vereda.

"¿Por qué se despertó tan temprano, si podía dormir más?", pensó al verlo bostezar antes de cerrar la puerta.

De vez en cuando se distraía con las pequeñeces más estúpidas, pero su atención era devuelta a la pantalla frente suyo por miedo a la competencia de aquellos jóvenes interesantes alrededor suyo. A su edad escribir para la sección de deportes en el diario semanal era, prácticamente, ser una reliquia más del edificio. Siendo solamente sus jefes de la misma edad o más que él. Pero llevaba siendo su trabajo desde que el Voley se le dificultó al lastimarse la rodilla; de todas formas, no se quejaba. Menos lo iba a hacer si aún tenía contacto con aquello que tanto amaba y además, los muchachos le compraban tragos cada vez que salían, cosa bastante usual últimamente.

Sabía de primera la poca importancia que esto tenía en su vida normal. Él llegaba a casa y Keiji no estaría allí, así podría dormir envuelto en borrachera y al otro día, cuando su pareja volviera de trabajar sin fin, ya estaría bien (o eso esperaba). Pocas veces hacían algo juntos, ¿Qué importaba si salía algunas veces a sentirse como si estuviera recién salido de la universidad?

—Hey, Bokuto-san —llamó el pelirrojo—. ¿Nos acompañas hoy si para de llover?

—Seguro.

Tomó el celular con expectativas de tipear la pantalla y así avisarle por mensaje al pelinegro que esa noche no le espere despierto, cuando otro de sus compañeros comenzó a hablar de algo mucho más pegajoso e interesante, olvidando completamente para qué había tomado el aparato.

"¡Hoy salgo más temprano! ¿Podrías hacer la cena? Muero de hambre." [21:17] Keiji

"Estoy en camino. Tú ya estás en casa, ¿no?" [22:05] Keiji

"¿Sigues en el trabajo? Empezaré a hacer la cena (no te emociones, solo será ramen instantáneo." [22:20] Keiji

"Si te fuiste a un bar con los chicos, dime así no me preocupo. Sabes que los robos en el barrio han estado fuertes últimamente." [23:13] Keiji

"Por si pierdes la llave, te dejo una copia en la planta de la vecina (derecha)." [00:02] Keiji

Le dolía la cabeza y alrededor suyo todo se veía ligeramente borroso. Pero no era la gran cosa. Aunque al prender el aparato pudo sentir el ardor en los ojos y como le parecía palpitar el cerebro en vez del corazón. Pudo ver con dificultad los mensajes cayendo en la burbuja superior de la pantalla. Los ignoró momentáneamente y llamó a un taxi. Seguramente era Akaashi diciendo dónde había quedado la cena y los demás del grupo con compañeros de trabajo.

Tenía frío, pero la noche lo había valido. A pesar de las arrugas de expresión a los costados de sus labios y alguna que otra cana traicionera en su cabello oscuro, la cabeza podía ponerla cerca a muchachos explosivos. Le alegraba esa aura intranquila; se sentía unos años más joven cuando aún salía a algún lado con el pelinegro.

Ya ni esperaba verlo al llegar, porque sólo se haría falsas esperanzas. Por eso fue una sorpresa encontrar un bulto en el lado frío de la cama. Igualmente, se cambió en la oscuridad y decidió acostarse tranquilamente, sin molestar.

El dolor de cabeza le hizo despertar en su único día libre, haciéndole gruñir contra la almohada luego de asegurarse que su presencia era la única en aquél cuarto iluminado por los rayos del sol y olor a humedad.

Miró por la ventana como los árboles eran desnudados por los últimos crudos días de invierno y la forma en que sus vestimentas eran arrebatadas por el viendo seco y las nubes cargadas. Prosiguió por batir las sábanas de lugar y dejar el calor individual de la cama.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó a Keiji, quien se encontraba leyendo con la televisión de fondo.

—Las once.

Pasó delante de él en dirección a la cocina y así tomar algo de agua para refrescar la garganta seca como el clima afuera.

—Ya van varias veces que no me avisas cuando sales —Dijo Akaashi, dejando el libro y los lentes de lado, a pesar de no ser visto por el mayor—. Sabes que me preocupo.

—No hablemos de esto ahora, por favor —quejó Kotaro luego de tragar el agua y sintiendo la tensión en la cabeza y generándole acidez por la garganta.

Menos mal no había tomado más.

—Perdón, pero siempre es lo mismo y yo ya no sé como hablar para que entiendas.

—¿Entender qué? No siempre estoy disponible para cuando tú estés libre, Keiji.

El mencionado suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, esperando que el lugar a su lado fuera ocupado; sin embargo, Bokuto se sentó en una de las sillas en la mesa del comedor.

—Mi trabajo implica estar todo el tiempo pendiente. Tuve que tomar el turno del doctor Kirojoshi porque el hospital no da a basto, al igual que nuestras cuentas sin ese trabajo mío.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que mi trabajo no cuenta? —replicó Bokuto, levantando una ceja y fajándole con la mirada cansada.

—Digo que, sin ese trabajo aparte, no estaríamos tan bien.

—¿Y a ti te parece que estamos bien? —escupió Kotaro por lo bajo, sin intenciones de ser escuchado.

Pero lo fue.

—No.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó ante el impacto, con ambas manos pegadas al vidrio del vaso y apretándolo, solo para darse cuenta que aquella era la realidad.

—Hace mucho no estamos bien. Menos mal... menos mal uno lo dijo, por fin.

Los ojos opacos de Keiji ahora sí se dirigían al televisor, donde la noticia sin importancia explicaba sucesos inesperados importantes para la sociedad, pero no para él en esos instantes; tampoco para Kotaro.

—¿..."por fin? —balbuceó el mayor—. ¿Lo estabas esperando?

—Yo... no sé —llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro, ocultándolo en medio de la con fusión—. Llevamos mucho juntos, pero... la verdad es que todo parece rutina ya. Además, parece que no conectamos una.

El silencio los quiso comer.

—Hace tiempo no siento que seamos nosotros.

—Tampoco podemos ser los niños de dieciocho que éramos antes, Bo.

—Lo sé.

Kotaro desvió la vista del pelinegro y como seguía escondiendo su rostro detrás de las manos faltantes de crema para admirar un poco el lugar muy por arriba. Aún recordaba cuando habían comprado el apartamento.

El tiempo los había comido y ellos ni se dieron cuenta.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

¿Por qué se encontraba tan tranquilo frente a tal situación? Debería llorar, sentir como el pecho se le achicaba y le faltaba el aire, pero por contrario las emociones envolventes parecían alejarse cada vez más. Comenzaba a darle miedo no sentir con pasión. ¿Acaso el tiempo también se había comido sus emociones?

Dejó su espacio solitario en la silla y se fue a acomodar el sillón junto a quien había dado todo y como si fuera una botella de gaseosa, con el paso de las horas incontables, la efervescencia se había disuelto.

Esperaba algo y comenzaba a creer frente a aquél silencio ensordecedor, que el otro hombre también lo hacía. Fue en un momento que con la mano apoyando el mentón y la cabeza ahora dirigiéndose hacia él que ambas miradas se conectaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Keiji.

Tenía ganas de apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de Kotaro, pero se contuvo.

—Sí —le sonrió.

El ambiente parecía ahogarlos a ambos, por lo que al rato Kotaro decidió visitar a su mejor amigo en busca de aire, despidiéndose con un "Nos vemos" al hombre recostado en el sofá con el libro justo frente a su cara, perdiéndose en un mundo donde las lágrimas aparecían sólo de vez en cuando.

El pelinegro de cabellos peinados prolijamente con ayuda de gel quedó perplejo al verlo frente a su puerta luego de tantos meses desaparecido.

—Ya, déjame de contar sobre los muchachos con quienes trabajas y explícame por qué carajos traes esa cara.

—¿Qué cara? —rió el invitado, esperando no ser descubierto por el mago.

—Esa con la que te vi por la ranura de la puerta.

—No entiendo.

—Te digo que por qué pareces la persona más infeliz.

Cuando Kotaro quiso volver a contradecirle con una tontería, no pudo. Tetsurou le miraba con esa seriedad poco vista en él, incluso llegados sus cuarenta y tantos.

—Eh... yo... —cuchicheó indeciso—. Keiji y yo. Creo que ya no estamos juntos.

—¿Cómo que "creo"? —cuestionó Kuroo luego de ligeramente procesarlo con mucha rudeza.

Bokuto quedó mirando al cuadro detrás de la cabeza oscura, rebobinando la oración dicha unas cuantas veces. Recordando cómo sonaba, la forma en que lo dijo y qué significaba.

—Carajo —rompió, llevando una mano a la boca abierta y comenzando a sentir todo lo ignorado unas horas antes—. No lo puedo creer. Realmente... ya no estoy con Keiji.

Se hizo una bolita, llevando las piernas arriba del sillón y abrazándolas. Su mejor amigo le abrazó a pesar de las consecuencias: Terminar lleno de moco. No entendía del todo porqué le dolía como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de carne, si él era consciente de que aquello no iba a cincharse más; o de última, ambos morirían juntos e insulsos. La decisión tomada era la mejor.

—Está bien —suavizó el pelinegro—. Llorá lo que tengas que llorar.

Como si fuera magia, Kotaro se rompió por completo. Juraba apretar sus piernas para impedir su separación del cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de él. Ahora sus pensamientos sonaban más como él y sinceramente, prefería sufrir como desquiciado a no percibir una mierda, como si estuviera construido por metal.

—Nos dimos la vida y no resultó —susurró, apretando la ropa de lana ajena.

Esa noche se debatió si avisarle a Akaashi que se iba a quedar en lo de Kuroo o no. Decidió que si, no quería preocuparlo. Tampoco exagerar. No sabía qué carajos hacer o no, porque el bien y mal en su cabeza ya no entraban en cuestión. La cruda verdad le cayó nuevamente al tener que lavarse los dientes en un vasito sin otro cepillo. Tenía miedo al cambio, pero debía enfrentarlo a pesar de una vida compartida.

Veinte años no era poco.

Ahora tenía las dos plazas para él. Keiji ya no se quejaría por los golpes que recibía de su parte mientras dormía.

"Aunque últimamente no había dicho nada", pensó Bo en una de las cuantas vueltas por el espacio en busca de sueño. "Seguramente lo ha callado", selló.

No quiso aparecerse por el apartamento por unos días y su mejor amigo, junto con Kenma, no se lo permitían. Incluso comenzaba a darle miedo lo conversador que estaba Kozume para... para ser él. Pero los entendía y de cierta forma trataba de verse desde sus ojos.

Habían ido al centro, de paseo por el shopping, visitaron algún que otro bar y por último antes de que el pelinegro se dignara a buscar las pertenencias de su hogar, decidieron comprar entradas para el circo.

—Son buenísimos —comentó Kenma al buscar la página de internet patrocinadora de aquellas personas extravagantes.

—Mira, este tiene el pelo como lo tenías tú, Bo —mencionó Kuroo, señalando a un malabarista.

El otro se acercó a leer desde la computadora portátil, notando aquello y decidiendo algo en un zeptosegundo.

—Bien, me voy a teñir el pelo —sentenció, levantándose del sofá y encaminandose hacia la puerta.

No dio el tiempo a nadie para reaccionar cuando él ya había desaparecido hacia las afueras frías con solo una campera y jeans oscuros.

Había salido un rato de la peluquería y con el celular en mano mantenía las ganas constantes de apretar el contacto del pelinegro y pasarle una foto de su nuevo y mejorado cabello. Pero las contuvo como el mejor.

Pasó por un cibercafé donde varios chiquilines entraban a utilizar las computadoras un rato, juntarse con amigos y jugar. De pronto se encontró pegado al vidrio admirando los gráficos dentro de la primer computadora a la vista.

—Si tanto quieres entrar a jugar, debes pagar —anunció el dueño del lugar cuando salió fuera a fumar un cigarro. Kotaro le miró.

—No, ya estoy grande para eso —contestó inquieto.

El tipo se rió a la par que el humo se disipaba en el aire ajado.

—Nunca se es muy grande. Además, estamos haciendo "dos por uno", así que, si quieres puedes venir con alguien más.

Terminó el tubito de una calada y sonrió mientras la nube salía por sus fosas nasales, volviendo adentro del local y dejando a Bo realmente emocionado.

¿A dónde estaba yendo? Ya se había olvidado por las ansias de poder jugar otra vez. Aunque sea una vez.

Sin querer se imaginó jugando con el pelinegro; de forma seguida un embrollo en el estómago se hizo presente y recordó a dónde se estaba dirigiendo: Su apartamento. O más bien, el de Akaashi y suyo. Recientemente el de Akaashi propio, porque él no tenía la capacidad de vivir allí sin sentirlo por todas partes.

No quería abrir la puerta a pesar de estar frente a ella. Era consciente que el otro podía verlo a través de la mirilla, pero poco le importaba.

¿Cuántos años abrió esa puerta con cerradura hecha mierda? Siempre pretendía arreglar el sonido metálico, pero el tiempo nunca le daba y terminaba por descuidarla. Al igual que el resto de la casa.

Sintió los nervios cruzándole la espalda y aunque sabía que no era la gran cosa tocar la madera la cual por años había visto cada mañana y noche, ahora lo era. Debía enfrentarlo y a pesar de querer hacer las cosas bien, como entrar allí con una sonrisa y tratarlo como un conocido, lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era preguntarle para aprovechar ese "dos por uno" en el ciber.

Los últimos días se dio cuenta de lo perdido en la nada que había terminado. Cuando llegó a la casa de su mejor amigo no era él. Ahora entendía eso. ¿Acaso Akaashi también se había perdido con el tiempo y nunca se dieron cuenta?

Esperaba encontrarse nuevamente en las dos semanas libres que tenía de licencia.

—¿Bo, estás ahí? —preguntó una voz al otro lado.

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Veo la sombra de tus pies —explicó, haciendo sonar el pestillo en un intento de abrir.

—¡No! —intervino Bokuto, tomando el pestillo del otro lado y haciendo fuerza hacia él—. Todavía no abras.

—¿Por qué no?

Lo mismo se preguntó Bo durante un momento, para luego darse cuenta de cómo le latía con fuerza el corazón y la mano le temblaba: Tenía miedo.

—Está bien —lo escuchó hablar bajito, para luego escuchar el ruido seco de un golpe suave contra la puerta. Presintió que el pelinegro se había recostado sobre ella—. ¿Cómo has estado?

No tenía necesidad de hablar, ¿por qué lo hacía?

—Pues... no sé. En lo de Kuroo todo está normal, a no ser por Kenma, que está siendo demasiado amable conmigo —Dijo, recostando la cabeza contra la pintura blanca.

—Debe estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo —rió Keiji.

—¿Y tú, cómo has estado estas últimas semanas?

—Pedí licencia —habló luego de algunos segundos—. Estoy tranquilo en casa nomás.

En todos esos días donde la voz suave del pelinegro no estaba presente en persona, la soñaba por la noche. Y hora que estaba ahí, le hacía sentir escalofríos.

De repente la puerta se abrió, haciéndole caer hacia adelante y tropezar con su propio pie hacia Keiji, quien tuvo el tiempo de agarrarse de la pared e impedir la caída catastrófica para ambas columnas.

—¡No estaba preparado! —quejó el peliblanco.

Akaashi se le quedó viendo.

—Yo no estaba preparado para eso —señaló a su cabello con la boca abierta.

Aprovechando las cuantas canas entre su cabellera oscura, Bokuto mejoró el peinado de su adolescencia, dejando todo decolorado de blanco y cayendo libremente con un rapado a los costados.

—¿Queda muy mal? —preguntó, inseguro; tomando un cabello y estirándolo hacia el frente para verlo mejor.

—Para nada. Te queda increíble —soltó Keiji sin pensarlo dos veces. Se arrepintió al segundo de caer nuevamente a la realidad.

El teñido sonrió brillante.

—Gracias.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, Bokuto fue a buscar cosas suyas a la habitación, esperando a Keiji; quien se encargaba de traer la caja de recuerdos y así poder separar los que quedaban allí y los cuales tomaban vuelo junto con el peliblanco.

Mientras él dejaba el cajón de su mesa de luz libre, notó como sobre la otra mesa de mármol habían unos paquetes nunca antes vistos cuando se encontraba ahí.

—¿Eso es crema? —interpeló cuando el pelinegro entró al cuarto con una caja en manos.

Akaashi dirigió la vista hacia él y luego a su lado de la cama.

—Sí —contestó, comenzando a sentir la vergüenza albergarse en sus mejillas—. Comencé a sentir las manos secas, así que decidí comenzar a usar.

—Pero tú nunca tuviste manos secas. A ver.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le tomó la mano libre y pasó dos dedos por la palma.

—Vaya, sí que ayuda la cosa esa —pensó en voz alta mientras el otro sonreía sin querer—. ¿Me pones un poco a mí?

Akaashi le veía cambiado y de cierta forma, él también lo estaba. Ciertamente comenzaba a sentirse más "él" y no "eso".

Habían quedado en un "adiós" de sonrisa forzada y solo una cajita de pertenencias realizada; no dio el tiempo (o las ganas) de repartir las pertenencias dentro de la cajita de recuerdos. Y como en la mayoría de los anocheceres luego de la partida de Bo, Keiji miraba alguna película como sonido de fondo a sus pensamientos y raciocinios.

Cada parte dentro del apartamento le traía un recuerdo importante e increíble de ellos. Entonces, ¿Qué había ocurrido para ocurrir lo pasado?

"Tal vez lo dejé solo mucho tiempo", pensó al darse de frente con varias memorias donde cancelaba salidas, cenas, almuerzos, tés y compañía suya por culpa del trabajo inesperado.

Se sentía patético como el muchacho universitario que era hacía ya muchos años; sufriendo por amor. O si eso era amor, siquiera. Si lo era, definitivamente lo podía fijar como diminuto, porque cada vez que hacía té a la madrugada, se olvidaba que solo debía usar una taza y dejaba una de sobra para el fantasma que le acompañaba.

Debía admitirlo: Por mucho tiempo siquiera había tenido deseos de besarlo. Se encontraba muy cansado e incoloro como para esas cosas secundarias.

Ese día lo había visto lleno del color faltante los meses pasados y repentinamente, él tenía ganas de ver cuál era la tonalidad de sus labios. Pero no podía.

Al recordar el pasado, donde sus pieles subsistían sin ninguna arruga y las energías le daban para dar dos vueltas y media al mundo, una sonrisa se le plantaba en mitad del rostro, porque fueron los mejores años junto con quien, posiblemente, sería el amor de su vida. Sin embargo de recuerdos no se vive.

Tampoco tenían algo que les ate además de pertenencias. No habían adoptado al principio por la inexperiencia adulta, luego a causa de la importancia del trabajo y después, el tiempo les hizo olvidar. Igualmente a Bokuto nunca se le iba la idea. Pero para mantener un hijo ambos debían dejar algo y siquiera habían hecho eso para su relación.

—Que tarado —se rezongó en mitad de la noche, tirado en el sillón oscuro y con las manos tapándole el rostro.

Cuando volvió a enfrentarse a la puerta blanca, ya no era de ese color. Era beige y casi se perdió en mitad del pasillo, creyendo estar loco al no encontrar donde había vivido por casi veinte años.

—¿¡Qué le pasó al apartamento!? —gritó al adentrarse a la zona de guerra, donde los escudos eran muebles nuevos y las espadas, rodillos de pintura.

—Estaba muy oscuro, así que lo estoy pintando de blanco y añadí un sillón nuevo —explicó Keiji de manos en la cintura y sonrisa abierta.

Mientras él mostraba la nueva ambientación, Bokuto recalculaba como el pelinegro había comprado un mueble sin consultarlo entre ambos por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Pero le gustaba. O bueno, ¿a quién engañar? Amaba el cambio.

—¿Te ayudo?

Así ambos quedaron pintando las paredes del living, a pesar de no ser de ambos. Incluso pusieron música (detalle realmente extraño), quedando ambos boquiabiertos al encontrarse frente a algo que no conocían del otro.

—Pensé que sólo te gustaba el rock —comentó Keiji.

—El otro día escuché a unos muchachos en el ciber escuchando rap y me gustó bastante. ¿Acaso no te hace sentir con ganas de estar en una pandilla como si tuvieras veinte? —bromeó, poniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos y levantando las cejas simultáneamente junto a una sonrisa guasa.

Keiji rió.

—Con tu edad ya no estás para pandilla, sino jefe de mafia.

—Ese título tampoco está mal.

El cambio era bueno. Tanto como para que el clima le hiciera una buena a Bokuto, poniéndose a llover de forma torrencial y dejándolo sin irse a la casa de su mejor amigo.

"No iré hoy." [22:10] Bokuto

"¿ARREGLARON LAS COSAS?" [22:14] Kuloo

"No, se puso a llover y no tengo en qué volver." [22:16] Bokuto

"Además, ya sabes que estamos mejor sin el otro." [22:25] Bokuto

"Déjate de estupideces. La vida es corta, ciego de mieordoasñsg" [22:30] Kuloo

"Perdón, Kenma mandó ese mensaje y le quité mi celular cuando vi que se ponía violento." [22:30] Kuloo

"Igual, pienso como él." [22:31] Kuloo

Dejó el aparato sobre la mesa y se dignó a caminar hacia la cocina con el calor albergado en la panza.

—¿Te ayudo con la cena?

—No, la llevo bien. Pero si quieres puedes poner una película en YouTube.

Cuando la comida estuvo pronta Akaashi llevó dos platos (sin bandeja) a living, ya que las últimas semanas había descubierto cuán cómodo era cenar en el sofá y no sentado en el comedor. A pesar de que, literalmente todo, estuviera plastificado para evitar que se pinte y cada mueble en la sala se encontrara fuera de lugar, el viejo sillón era cómodo como para tener una linda cena (sólo de amigos y con muchas comillas). Bokuto le miró, sonrió ampliamente por la emoción e hizo levantar una ceja curiosa al pelinegro frente a las intenciones detrás de aquella cara.

—Oh no —bramó al reconocer la pista la cual tocaba el computador.

"I won't say I'm in love" se escuchaba como lata en el aparato tecnológico y ya podía ver a Kotaro abriendo ambos brazos para invitarlo a bailar la primer pista que tuvieron juntos un fresco día de otoño hacía veinticinco años atrás en la habitación del mayor, mientras su hermana menor miraba "Hércules" a todo lo que daba en la habitación alada.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —excusó, tratando de obviar su sonrisa.

—Una última pista antes de irme —pidió Kotaro en voz bajita.

—Está bien, pero no creo que bailemos tan bien como cuando teníamos diecisiete.

El ritmo era más rápido de lo que imaginaba, pero los movimientos se convertían entre lentos de lado a lado y rápidas vueltas tratando de no chocar contra los muebles alrededor suyo. De mano tomada, su brazo alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro y sintiendo el cansancio del día sobre sus hombros de mediana edad, pero igualmente sosteniendo el rostro de Keiji, quien había apoyado la frente sobre este y hacía picarle el cuello por los pelitos oscuros de su cabellera.

—¿No se está extendiendo mucho la canción? —preguntó Akaashi al notar como por tercera vez escuchaba al coro repetir lo mismo luego de un silencio largo entremedio.

Bokuto rió levemente cerca suyo; más de lo que esperaba y menos de lo merecido.

—La puse en loop.

Se distanciaron levemente, Keiji retándole con la mirada y él con la sonrisa sacada del anuario en su graduación secundaria. De pronto el ambiente se disipó por completo, como si de un sueño se tratara y ambos desearon lo contrario.

—¿Qué nos pasó? —susurró el pelinegro, notando todos los cambios radicales que hubo en pocas semanas dentro de su vida, incluyendo la forma en que miraba a Bokuto durante esos momentos.

—Creo que... había llegado un momento donde no nos teníamos en cuenta. Solo era rutina.

—Nos perdimos.

La música seguía de fondo interrumpiendo un pensamiento ya de por sí borroso. Terminaron por quedar estáticos en un lugar, moviendo mar y tierra de consciencia para ambos estar abrazados mientras el tic y tac del reloj les hacía compañía durante el tiempo donde la canción volvía a ponerse.

—Cuando era adolescente pensaba en ti como un ángel sin alas, ¿sabías?

—Entonces, como un humano, dices —sonrió el pelinegro, volviendo a esconder su rostro en el hombro del otro—. Además, cómo no saberlo, si me lo pasabas repitiendo.

—Es verdad. Pero lo que quiero decir es... —comenzó a bailar suavemente otra vez, moviendo a ambos de lado a lado en busca de las palabras adecuadas capaces de salir por aquellos labios secos—. Perdón por no habértelo dicho los últimos años.

Akaashi siguió el paso temiendo tropezar con sus propios pensamientos envueltos entre ellos y sin sentido. Llegando, entre todo lo pasado, al punto de admitirlo: Lo quería.

—¿Y si nos volvemos a encontrar? —sugirió. Al otro hombre pareció darle un espasmo en todo el cuerpo saltando hacia atrás para verle el rostro pleno, haciéndole poner nervioso—. No ser como antes, sino mejorar.

—Pero debemos dejar de lado las cosas que nos comen el tiempo, sino volvemos a la misma —Dijo Bokuto con la mirada desviada y expresión de estar pensando algo tanto a tal punto de que sus labios se fruncen.

"Parece él", pensó Keiji, para luego llevar su brazo inconsciente hacia la mejilla del otro y besarle sin pensarlo dos veces. Saboreando realmente después de tanto tiempo como realmente sabían las ganas de amar.

Seguía siendo ese amor diminuto donde le dejaba la porción más grande de pizza los sábados a la noche, el cual le hacía tener la necesidad de cubrirle el pie siempre que se le salía de la colcha en invierno; el mismo de esos momentos, que nunca se había perdido pero difuminado en humedad y días incomunicables entre ambos.

—¿Qué te parece si dejo de lado el puesto de doctor en el hospital y me especializo en médico de atletas? Eso sí, debo encontrar a alguien capaz de ocupar mi lugar antes de eso.

—Y yo prometo volver todos los días, menos el viernes, para la cena.

—Está bien, pero no cocines. Que el apartamento está recién pintado y no quiero que quede todo quemado —burló el de ojos resplandecientemente claros.

Bokuto le abrazó con fuerza de un momento a otro, levantándolo en el aire y dando vueltas como si de una película de Disney se tratara. Ahí estaban, en mitad de olor a pintura fresca y muebles corridos de lugar a sus cuarenta y tantos, encontrándose nuevamente.

Kotaro terminó por invitarlo a una partida de videojuegos dos por uno en el cibercafé de la esquina unas semanas después. Keiji aceptó con la condición de ir a la plaza de música la primavera entrante.


	4. Iwaoi— "La primera vez"

La primera vez que se conocieron fue a causa de que Oikawa rompió de un pelotazo la ventana del cuarto de Iwaizumi; de ahí en adelante, era casi imposible no verlos juntos.

Por primera vez vieron el mar unos meses después. También fue la primera vez que Oikawa corrió por las rocas y cayó patéticamente de cara. Iwaizumi corrió en su ayuda, lo curó y aunque le retó repetidas veces lo tonto que aquello había sido, le apoyó igualmente.

Durante el festejo de fin de año, al vivir en casas aladas, las ventanas de sus cuartos se enfrentaban; por lo que, mientras que todos hacían la cuenta regresiva, ambos chicos se gritaban cosas tontas por la ventana. La última frase que Oikawa dijo ese año, como era de esperarse de un chico tan dramático y cliché como él, fue "te quiero".

Su primer palabra del año entrante fue "Iwa-chan". Aquella fue, para el chico de ojos avellanas, la primera vez que sintió que no quería que aquél momento terminara, pese a que le respondió con un "Tonto".

Su primer año en la escuela media fue todo un dilema, a la par que la esa vez que se inscribieron al club de Volleyball y fueron a la práctica. Estaban nerviosos, ansiosos y con miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar. Peor estuvieron durante los primeros partidos de práctica. Ni se imaginaban los oficiales. 

Durante el segundo año, Oikawa consiguió una "novia" (si así se le podía llamar). Sin embargo, a pesar de desear poder sentir algo por ella, se le fue imposible. Ella terminó dejándolo con la excusa de que hablaba demasiado sobre Iwaizumi.

Aquella fue su primer novia...

Una tarde fría de invierno luego de una práctica exhaustiva, donde ambos volvían caminando a casa, Oikawa tuvo la curiosidad de ver algo en una vidriera, por lo que corrió hasta allí, arrastrando a Iwaizumi detrás suyo, pero cuando quiso acordar, lo que vio en la dichosa vidriera no era más que una porquería. Aunque el reflejo en el vidrio le dejó su corazón latiendo a mil. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos se habían tomado durante ese arrastramiento. Iwaizumi no parecía percatarse de aquello, o más bien, no dijo nada además de preguntar qué era eso que había logrado llamar la intriga de su mejor amigo. Oikawa no pudo responder gracias a la vergüenza. Sin embargo, sus manos no se soltaron hasta volver a casa. Tooru deseó que aquello no terminara jamás. Quería, por alguna extraña razón, seguir tomando la cálida y áspera mano de su mejor amigo.

...y aquél fue su primer amor.

Al llegar a su último año de escuela media, aún seguían juntos como siempre. Iwaizumi aún retaba a Oikawa, le ponía límites, bromeaba con él y lo cuidaba de hacer estupideces. Oikawa, por su parte, por un tiempo tuvo la cabeza en otro lado, totalmente desviado de la realidad gracias al pequeño Tobio; el chico "amenaza".

Y durante ese último año de escuela media se produjo su primer pelea. Cuando peleas con alguien puede que: La distancia entre ambos disminuya o se alejen.

Al siguiente año, la distancia era casi nula. Nuevamente estuvieron juntos, lo habían decidido durante una pijamada; estarían siempre juntos, hasta que Oikawa no pudiera realizar más pases por la artritis e Iwaizumi ya no pudiera siquiera recordar cómo rematar una pelota.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya empezaban a cursar su segundo año de preparatoria. Pese a los duros estudios y los largos entrenamientos, sus rutinas no cambiaban. Iban y regresaban de la preparatoria juntos, almorzaban con sus mesas pegadas, estudiaban en la casa del otro los fines de semana y practicaban Volleyball cuando tenían tiempo libre.

Su primer beso fue un desastre.

Claramente, no fue el primer beso de Oikawa, este ya se había dado un beso por compromiso con su primer novia. No sintió nada, a pesar de que aquellos labios rosas se apegaron a los suyos con pasión, se movieron, apretaron los suyos e incluso le mordió el labio inferior al final.

Con un pequeño roce de labios, él pudo sentir como todo su sistema se desmoderaba. En su estómago comenzó a sentir cosquillas, todo su cuerpo se calentó para después llevar el calor a sus mejillas, sus músculos se paralizaron durante un segundo y su corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí.

Todo por culpa de que tropezó con una piedra, Iwaizumi estaba frente suyo y... cayó de lleno.

Tal vez no fue tanto un primer beso, por eso fue un desastre. Sin embargo, aquello que no tenía ni la más mínima pinta de beso le hizo sentir más sensaciones de lo que había logrado sentir con nadie más.

Ninguno pudo dejar de pensar en aquél fallido y estúpido primer beso.

La primera vez que se pensaron ni siquiera se puede recordar. Seguramente fue durante ese día en que se conocieron de una tragicómica forma.

La primera vez que se quisieron también es imposible de decir, ya que, cuando quisieron acordar, ambos se encontraban tatuados en el alma del otro. Era como si escribieran el nombre del otro y abajo les apareciera un cartel de "No hay retorno".

No hubo retorno para su amistad, ya no podían ser conocidos solamente. Tampoco lo hubo para su amor y por eso lo escondieron hasta que sus ansiosos sentimientos salieron al aire de una forma casi igual de tragicómica como cuando se conocieron.

Tooru era una diva, el dramatismo corría por su sangre y por eso mismo, se confesó una tarde de otoño de su tercer año, en medio de una calle de barrio muy poco transitada. Con temor, sintió como el aire le faltaba al decir las palabras más fuertes que dijo en su vida (Además de a su madre y padre, claro está).

Pero antes de aquello, como si planeara el rechazo instantáneo, se la pasó una semana exigiendo aún más atención del chico de ojos avellanas.

Esos siete días anteriores aprovechó para, de vez en cuando, robarle besos en la mejilla a su mejor amigo, tomarle la mano, entrelazar sus dedos, recordar la textura de su piel y el calor que esta emanaba. Alguna que otra vez se le quedó observando unos cuantos minutos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de niño enamorado. Todo con la excusa de que era una broma.

Una broma que hacía pensar a Iwaizumi cosas extrañas... que le gustaban; las venía pensando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Iwaizumi nunca lo rechazó, sin embargo, Oikawa corrió. Avergonzado por lo que había confesado, miedoso a la respuesta, el chico no le habló por un fin de semana a su mejor amigo. No contestó las llamadas con miedo a lo que pudiera decir, los mensajes no los leyó, siquiera salió de su casa.

Sin embargo, ese día y medio en que no vio, no oyó ni supo nada sobre Iwaizumi le hizo dar cuenta de lo mucho que le podía llegar a hacer falta. En menos de un fin de semana había confirmado que la presencia de Hajime era la que más lograba hacer su vida un poco más divertida.

La primera vez que se miraron luego de eso fue pura casualidad.

Aún no preparado, Oikawa trató de safarse de la situación. No quería enfrentar aún a Hajime. Sin embargo, se le fue imposible al verse arrinconado en un parque luego del entrenamiento.

—Estúpido, no puedes sólo decirme algo así y luego irte -le retó el chico de ojos avellanas.

—Era una bro...

—Dime por favor que no fue una broma, Oikawa.

Aquella fue la primera vez que los ojos de Iwaizumi suplicaron algo a Tooru.

—Si no lo fuera, ¿qué harías? —desvió la vista, sintiéndose avergonzado y triste a la vez.

Aquello no tenía pinta de ser una pelea, sin embargo, Oikawa sentía que podría agrandar la distancia que había entre ambos. Su mayor temor se podría hacer realidad gracias a su impulsiva confesión.

—Te amaría de vuelta.

Su respuesta la tenía clara desde un momento indefinido, pero sin duda muy importante que pasó junto a Tooru. Todos. Todos aquellos momentos sin tiempo exacto que albergaban la memoria del castaño eran importantes para él, con todos pudo desear quedarse más tiempo junto a Oikawa.

Su segundo primer beso fue un poco mejor. Primero se habían abrazado con fuerza, preguntándose seriamente si aquello era verdadero o solo una clase de espejismo. Y cuando Iwaizumi se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía los cálidos e impacientes labios de Oikawa presionándose contra los suyos. Y como típico amor juvenil, sus corazones se sintieron felices, sus labios se movieron sin experiencia y las mariposas surgieron nuevamente.

Cuando les preguntan por su primera vez, ellos no saben qué responder, ya que, casi todas sus primeras veces fueron a compañía del otro. Crearon historias tan fantásticas como reales, se hicieron falta, se amaron, bromearon entre ellos, rieron hasta la madrugada, se calentaron cuando tenían frío e incluso, durante varias ocasiones cuando no tenían problemas típicos de relaciones humanas, hasta fueron felices.

La primera y única vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir, lo hicieron juntos.


	5. Iwaoi— "Cuando el reloj nos coma"

Abrió la puerta con toda su fuerza, sacando la llave de los Iwaizumi en la acción y sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Mi amor, llegué! —anunció Oikawa en un grito y portaso nuevo de la madera.

—No eres mi amor, basura —contestó su mejor amigo desde el sillón; se le podían ver los cabellos puntiagudos detrás de las telas.

Oikawa pasó hacia la sala, tirándose de cara en el sillón que quedaba contrario a la tele y aplastando así las piernas de Iwaizumi, quien se encontraba anteriormente descansando en su sofá.

—¡Mi pierna! —quejó la estrella al notar el dolor causante por parte de Oikawa al mordelerlo. El gran idiota comenzó a reír para luego caer arriba suyo y en un rápido movimiento ligero, ser aventado al suelo.

—¡Mi cabeza! —gritó al darse el cráneo contra la mesa ratona enfrentada al sillón.

—Bah, no te quejes. No hay nada adentro de eso que se pueda romper.

—Cuánta empatía, ¿eh? —ironizó Oikawa, sentándose sobre la alfombra rugosa y haciéndose un espacio en el suelo mientas masajeaba con la mano derecha la parte trasera de su cabeza entre los mil cabellos castaños revueltos.

Si no mal recordaban (cosa medio imposible en mitad de las vacaciones), ese día era jueves: De películas. Durante las efímeras vacaciones calurosas en Miyagi se la pasaron con horarios sin planear, pero rutinas efectivas. Siendo los lunes de ir al lago y tardes tomando sol o armando castillos de arena, los martes mantenían la hermosa rutina de quedarse en casa estupideando y aprovechando los días lindos para jugar en el patio de los Iwaizumi. Especialmente los miércoles era el famoso día donde ambos pretendían cocinar algo nuevo, sabiendo que de adultos sus madres no le harían la comida y ellos deberían arreglárselas como pudieran. Así quemaron la cocina dos veces, explotaron el horno en aceite una vez y lograron llenar la pared de grasa de salchicha en los cuatro intentos seguidos. Aunque los jueves era un día más tranquilo, donde pasaban las tardes mirando la televisión, películas o incluso anime (siendo Tooru quien más añoraba esto). Los viernes constaban de, simplemente, encontrarse en la misma habitación en sus propias cosas, sabiendo que el otro estaba ahí pero teniendo su espacio personal. 

—Tengo una película que seguro te gusta —sonrió Oikawa cuando había terminado de acomodarse en el sillón beige en posición india y robaba la computadora de su mejor amigo para teclear su búsqueda en Netflix.

Iwaizumi gruñó.

—Eso dijiste la última vez y terminamos viendo Casablanca —quejó con una mano reposando en su frente para evitar que sus ganas de matar fueran vistas.

—Pero te gustó.

—Fue la sexta vez que la vimos. Además, es mucho drama. ¿Y si mejor elijo yo? —en un intento fallido tomó la computadora para quedársela él; acabando así ambos cinchando del aparato cual niños chicos.

Una sombra alta y oscura se posicionó entre ambos, mientras ellos no se daban cuenta entre gruñidos y patadas por la lucha del aparatejo. La mujer les dio dos revistazos en la cabeza a cada uno, logrando así que suelten la computadora y dejen de comportarse como perros.

—Si vuelven a jugar así con la computadora y la rompen, la van a tener que pagar con sus testículos —amenazó antes de irse.

Mientras Oikawa temblaba en puro miedo por perder sus amados testículos, Hajime tomó la oportunidad para tipear la película de su preferencia.

—¡No! —exigió Oikawa al volver a la realidad—. No voy a ver Godzilla otra vez.

—Pero ahora están haciendo una versión anime en Netflix —trató de persuadir, sonriendo de lado cual ángel como sabía que a Oikawa le debilitaba. Podía verlo en su mirada y como sus labios se fruncían en señal de atonía y los ojos buscaban los suyos como si quisiera verificar sus palabras.

Esa técnica suya tenía el gran fallo de hacerle sentir débil a él también en tiempos como ese cuando las manecillas del reloj parecían saltar del vidrio y amenazarlo con acabar su vida.

—Bien —accedió, tirándose de lleno nuevamente sobre el sofá y frotando la mano contra sus ojos. Debía prepararse para esa maratón de anime cuya película había aguantado mil veces—. Pero después veremos alguno romántico.

Iwaizumi no se quejó nuevamente; ya tenía lo que quería. Eso sí, prometieron que luego del primer capítulo irían a preparar algo de comer y cuando esto ocurrió, se dieron cuenta de la notita en la heladera que decía: "No queda nada para preparar. Si quieren preparen algo ustedes. Si queman algo ya saben qué le va a pasar a su cabello."

Ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas incómodas y aterradas, decidiendo finalmente en buscar una receta por internet capaz de no quemar el barrio entero. Así fue como terminaron haciendo un brownie al microondas. Nadie salió herido hasta llegado el momento de degustar aquello (lo cual había quedado bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad elevada de grumos que poseía). Entre ellos surgió una pelea de tenedores con el fin de comer el último pedazo, no prestando atención a la serie y concentrándose en las expresiones del otro para así determinar el momento exacto donde puedan robar el trozo de masa dulce.

—Suéltalo o verás como tu almohada de alien es terriblemente asesinada, Tooru.

—No logras darme miedo, Iwa-chan —sonrió Oikawa, acercándose al rostro de su mejor amigo y entrecerrando los párpados—. Porque yo te haré saber qué es sentirlo.

Iwaizumi terminó por darle una colleja y dejarlo quejándose durante unos segundos hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, la imagen de la computadora se transportara a la televisión, el sol bajara y sus posiciones cambiaran mil veces como para quedar sin cenar y uno tirado arriba del otro de forma desprolija mientras la última película (Casablanca) reproducía los momentos más importantes durante el final. 

Oikawa se había acomodado acostado sobre las piernas de Iwaizumi mirando a la Televisión y juntando las lágrimas que pretendían caer por las piernas de su mejor amigo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Se lo había dicho un día de lluvia mientras iban en auto al supermercado hacía unas dos semanas. Llevaba los pelos de punta, la piel erizada y las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Miró nervioso a su costado, como su mejor amigo se perdía entre las mil gotas fuera de la ventana y las luces del camino alumbraban su rostro cada vez que pasaban una parada. Esa semana habían estado de vacaciones en una ciudad alada donde vivía su tía, así que la señora al tener ya sus años no podía usar bien el auto y para hacer la cena debía ir al supermercado; así terminaron ofreciéndose ellos a los ocho de la noche a cruzar los diez kilómetros de distancia hasta el supermercado más cercano a la ruta.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —cuestionó Iwaizumi, generando que la mirada nerviosa de Oikawa volviera a situarse sobre el camino.

—¿Tienes ojos en la oreja o qué? —bromeó nervioso.

—Puedo sentir un mal olor cuando me miras.

—¿Mal olor?

—A basura.

—Muy gracioso —ironizó.

La canción ahogada por los piquetes de lluvia cambió a "Single" de una banda conocida por ambos ya que, a veces cuando no querían hablar mucho a la madrugada y solo dejaban que las canciones canten sus sentimientos por ellos, pasaban ese tipo de música. 

—Tengo algo que contarte —logró muscular luego de varios intentos de abrir la boca.

Iwaizumi giró su cabeza para prestarle completa atención.

—A mí... —Dios, se le hacía dificilísimo. ¿Cómo se supone que dé terrible noticia así de primera?—... pues, me han mandado una carta de la universidad.

Su mejor amigo chistó con la lengua.

—Shittykawa, dilo de una vez.

—Me voy el dos de marzo, no en abril —Dijo mientras que apretaba el volante.

—Ah.

Oikawa apretó los dientes y sintió el pecho achicarse; así que le pegó un dedaso al botón rojo para aparcar a un costado de la ruta mientras que en la carretera fantasma los observaban las estrellas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —cuestionó irritado. 

Hajime le miró ciertamente impactado ante su reacción, suavizando sus facciones con el pasar del momento. De a ratos se le olvidaba lo expresivo que podía ser aquél castaño comparado con él, quien no le costaba llorar pero igualmente trataba de no hacerlo.

Le miró como sabía desde hacía años que le brindaba seguridad y a él, le rompía un poco el pecho al encontrarse tan seguido con esos ojitos miedosos por parte de un hombre tan increíble como lo era Oikawa (aunque no lo aceptar mucho en voz alta).

—Aprovecharemos el tiempo al máximo.

Llevó su mano hasta la radio y buscó la canción que inconscientemente dedicaría al amor de su vida; "Yellow" de Coldplay ahora era ahogada entre una sonrisa escondida entre ganas de llorar suyas y las del otro muchacho.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y ahora se habían acabado mirando mientras en sus cabezas no les entraba la idea del todo. Se encontraban en los créditos de la película, donde los actores pegaban su presencia en el tiempo entre palabras y ellos sentían estúpidamente que su película también acababa; a pesar de ser siquiera un tráiler.

Estaban a punto de lanzar la verborrea ante la presión de acabada la acción, el cierre de telón y un último suspiro; porque así de dramáticos eran aunque no lo aceptaran. Ambos se miraban diferentes partes del rostro, con cierto deseo y miedo confundido, ganas de salir corriendo o quedarse allí de por vida. 

Oikawa dio el primer paso a eso entre la tenue luz de los créditos en blanco y plena madrugada, elevando el brazo hasta tocar con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de su compañero de vida, tanteando su textura y notando el calor que emanaba a pesar de ser una noche fresca de verano. Bajó hasta sus barbilla totalmente concentrado en como allí se volvía ligeramente menos suave al notar como rastros de una lastimera barba crecían.

"Ha crecido bastante", pensó al recordar el día que se conocieron cuando lo interrumpió cazando mariposas en el bosque a la par que él se encontraba perdido por ahí. Aún tenía el vívido recuerdo de como Hajime le guiaba hasta la calle principal nuevamente y así durante años, encontrándose un día tras otro con ese niño con la excusa de haberse perdido.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Iwaizumi al notar como los delgados dedos de Oikawa tomaban la piel entre sus manos y jugaban con ella.

—Trato de grabar el recuerdo de tu papada en mi mente.

Hajime se tentó, elevando su cabeza hacia atrás y recostándose sobre el sofá; mofándose por completo de las idioteces de Oikawa. 

Lo quería. Mucho, en verdad. Lo quería muchísimo. Era una vida a su lado con sus respectivos errores y lecciones, risas y vergüenzas en público, regaños y abrazos. A veces, cuando era más joven, se preguntaba qué haría el día en que Oikawa se fuera. ¿Acaso alguien le entendería que la oscuridad le daba un poco de miedo? ¿Sería alguna persona capaz de saber que las caricias en su cuero cabelludo lograban hacerle sentir mejor cuando todo parecía estar mal? ¿Alguna vez alguien le caería a la casa así nomás solo para hacerle el día un poco diferente porque sabía el silencio que allí se encontraba? Hasta que un día, mientras se encontraban en los vestidores y su mejor amigo se cambiaba, él le pasó la crema anti inflamatoria sin decir nada, Oikawa la recibió y le pasó el toallón para que pudiera secarse bien el pelo (ya que odia tenerlo mojado), que sus compañeros le comentaron la extraña forma de saber qué necesitaba el otro sin siquiera manifestarlo con palabras, que se dio cuenta de la realidad. No iba a haber nadie en la faz de la tierra quien conozca tanto de él. Porque Tooru lo conocía de inicio a fin, de pies a cabeza y miedos a felicidades.

Se durmieron en el sofá peligrosamente cerca y reconfortante. Sentían la respiración del otro cerca y rozaban sus narices juguetonamente de a ratos sin incomodidad alguna. Y cuando Oikawa juró que su mejor amigo dormía mientras el seguía vagando en su rostro siendo iluminado por como el cielo comenzaba a aplaudirle una cachetada de realidad al mundo en un brillante inicio, se levantó despacio del sillón y encaminó sus piernas peludas hacia el patio. Allí buscó una pelota para matar el tiempo, porque juraba que si le veía a esa distancia cinco minutos más, se volvería loco y le robaría mil besos sin descanso.

Comenzó a levantar el balón sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo girar con sus típicos colores y diseño simple, utilizando esto último tal cual se tratara de un objeto capaz de hipnotizarle y así salir un poquito de aquella realidad.

—Pásamela —exigió Iwaizumi a sus espaldas.

Oikawa se dio vuelta y mientras elevaba la pelota sobre suya antes de enviarla al chico de cabellos revueltos.

—¿Dormiste algo? —cuestionó para generar una conversación innecesaria. Solo quería mantener la cabeza fuera de todo aquello capaz de hacerle quebrar.

—No.

El sol comenzaba a despertar junto con ellos, quienes a la par que el domo sobre sus cabezas se llenaba de tonalidades cálidas y anaranjadas, ellos se movían más. Cuando terminaron corriendo de aquí para allá entre respiraciones fuertes y sonrisas ladeadas fue que finalmente dejaron de practicar constantemente a salvarla y rematar, porque juraban morir. Rieron un por un rato sin razón aparente, sabiendo perfectamente ellos que se debía a lo usual de ese entrenamiento.

—Te voy a extrañar —soltó inconscientemente Iwaizumi.

Oikawa le observó desde el suelo, donde Hajime se había sentado con la pelota entre sus piernas en posición india y le observaba desde arriba. Su sonrisa desapareció y ahora le miraba sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Estoy cansado de no decir las cosas como son y guardarme todo porque así no lloramos —continuó.

El castaño trató de llevarle la contra al abrir la boca, pero no podía simplemente permitirse aquello. Era demasiado obvio y además, fue el error de ambos pero él tuvo un papel muy importante en hacer como si nada pasara. Como si los días siguieran corriendo pero ellos solo se apegaran a la rutina y eso estaría bien.

—Tenía la idea de que si no mencionábamos nada, no sería tan real —confesó Tooru, posando ambos brazos bajo su cabeza para servirle de almohada—. Yo tampoco he querido llorar con esto.

—Pero está bien llorar y todo eso. Eso de demostrar tus sentimientos y demás mierdas —trató de explicar el muchacho en duras penas. Oikawa lo miró y rió levemente ante sus intentos fallidos—. Y la verdad pensé que sería más fácil llegar a la parte sentimental, porque usualmente tú eres el dramático.

—Supongo que esa estábamos en la misma página, Iwa-chan —realmente le estaba costando muchísimo aceptarlo. 

No entendía porqué, si siempre era quien más amaba dramatizar y más (cuando era broma). Tendría que ser fácil, pero no lo era. En lo más mínimo lo era. Quería seguir su sueño a toda costa y a pesar de todo, Iwaizumi tenía su propio sueño. Ahí eran donde los caminos trenzados de toda la vida se deshilachaban y comenzaban a alejarse. Siquiera podía pensar bien aquello porque juraba que se iba a romper.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar —aceptó finalmente, atrayendo la atención del otro muchacho y generándole un nudo en la garganta acompañado de mil removimientos en su estómago.

Hajime se mordió el labio y decidió proseguir con la mayor de sus locuras.

—No importa cuántas cosas hagamos o cuánto tiempo pase contigo, siento que nunca va a ser suficiente.

—Eso no es lo que dices cuando me echas de tu casa a patadas —rió Oikawa, contagiando la sonrisa al otro muchacho.

—Hay excepciones —siguió la corriente.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí toda la vida —expuso Oikawa luego de unos momentos.

—Es un pueblucho, pero viste que al final nos logramos encariña...

—No, no —interrumpió—. No me refiero a Miyagi. Me refiero a este momento —trató de expresar, volando su mirada por los cielos y de vez en cuando por el rostro de su mejor amigo, ciertamente nervioso—. Tengo estas locas ganas de quedarme aquí por un tiempo más como si el tiempo no existiera o que ese maldito tren nunca arrancara.

—Pero no puedes, Tooru —contradijo, llevando los ojos cafés perdidos hacia él. De pronto se encontró llevando su mano hacia los cabellos castaños y revolviendo suavemente la textura de estos—. Tienes que ir y entrar al equipo de esa universidad, destacar y seguir tu sueño.

—Pero tú no vas a estar ahí. ¿Qué gracia tiene? Además, tú seguirás tu vida.

—Si el destino no te sacó de mi vida en dieciocho años, dudo que lo haga recién ahora —bromeó Iwaizumi, sin mucho efecto en Oikawa. No era el momento y algo le decía que no ayudaría a la situación aquél tonto comentario, pero los nervios le comían y su mente no le parecía hacer caso—. Siempre que vuelvas a casa, aquí voy a estar.

Cuando el auto aparcó a una cuadra de la estación de trenes Oikawa sentía como el cuerpo entero le costaba moverse y sentía un agujero en el estómago a la par que tomaba su pesada valija para ponerse en camino. Su madre le tomó de la mano a mitad de cuadra y apretó palma con palma fuertemente; él la miró y notó sus ojitos critalizados en mitad de un bocinazo de camión y el rugido de una moto, porque en su mundo su mamá era un sol y él odiaba tener que dejar su sol para alejarse a otro mundillo aterrador. 

Apretó su mano con fuerza, también. A pesar que el sol brillaba con intensidad y les daba un calor horrible cada acción amorosa a menos de medio metro entre persona.

—Bien, cuando llegues allá me llamarás y apenas acomodes tus cosas en el apartamento, me mandas fotos, ¿sí? Dicen que allá está frío, por lo que si no te abrigas y terminas resfriándote, te cuidas tú solo. Y no olvides cerrar la llave con puerta.

—La puerta con llave, dirás —corrigió Oikawa a su madre quien acababa de lanzar una verborrea preocupada de las mejores.

—Tú me entendiste —bufó la mujer, para luego sonreirle con ternura.

Tomó sus mejillas entre manos y acarició con su pulgar la piel. ¿Cuándo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? No le importaba ella, las arrugas ya se habían instalado en su piel hacía tiempo. Pero él y su crecimiento constante le hacía dar cuenta de lo efímera que era la vida.

—Me olvidaba —volvió a la realidad, quitando sorpresivamente las manos del rostro del castaño.

Luchó por desabrochar aquél viejo reloj brillante en plateado, para finalmente rendirse y estirar la muñeca hacia su hijo.

—Tu papá quiere que te lo dé y lo lleves para contar el tiempo que queda para volver a vernos —confesó—. O bueno, si es que logras sacármelo.

Oikawa se carcajeó mientras soltaba fácilmente el aparato de la muñeca de su madre y finalmente le miró nuevamente a la cara.

—Iwaizumi estará aquí en cualquier minuto —comunicó, desviando su mirada hacia las manos de su hijo y sosteniéndolas sin miedo—. Sabes que si no llego al trabajo en menos de dos minutos, mi jefe me va a dar una patada en el culo... Pero quiero que sepas lo orgullosa que estoy de ti —movilizó la gran mano de Tooru en su mejilla, abrazándola con sus dedos pequeños y suavizándola con lágrimas libres cayendo por la piel.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y ante la adversidad de un sol al medio día y dejarla sin trabajo a su madre, la abrazó con fuerza mientras se dejaba abrir lentamente.

—Todos te estaremos esperando, Tooru.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Se había sentado a esperar a su mejor amigo desde hacía cinco minutos y estaba seguro que entre todas aquellas personas amontonadas a sus costados, la mayoría paradas y otras sentadas, y seguro tenían el mismo destino que él. Claramente, se estaba poniendo nervioso al notar como de a poco algunos individuos a su alrededor revisaban los relojes e Iwaizumi no parecía llegar más. Bastantes nervios le daban al irse, dejar todo atrás para empezar de cero y el muy impuntual no aparecía. Cuando lo vea le iba a clavar una piña seguro (aunque eso era una cosa más de Hajime). 

Los nervios le hacían violentarse, sin duda alguna.

Durante varios momentos se preguntaba si lo que iba a hacer estaría bien. Si ir a Tokyo era lo correcto y el camino le traería la plenitud que él creía especial o si en verdad la felicidad se encontraba entre aquellas pequeñas paredes paralelas de toda la vida donde su gente le hacía cada día prometedor. 

—Perdón —susurró Iwaizumi en un ahogo de aire.

¿Cuándo había llegado y por qué Oikawa no lo había visto? Se encontraba caído en el asiento metálico de al lado entre respiraciones agitadas y la remera toda desarreglada. Llevaba esa estúpida camiseta de Godzilla que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

"Detallaso", pensó Tooru.

—Pensé que...

—No, no —interrumpió—. Llevo pensando qué voy a decir desde que te vi hace diez minutos con tu mamá, así que no me interrumpas —ordenó, agitando al castaño.

¿Llevaba diez minutos allí y sin embargo había desperdiciado el tiempo así como así? Ahí iba la piña.

—Te quiero.

Lo soltó con dificultad. Tal vez era porque le faltaba el aire o en alguna de esas le costaba dado el golpeteo de su corazón contra el pecho, como si fuera a salirse y exiliarse de la vida. Sorpresivamente, todo fue mucho más fácil luego de eso.

—Es muy raro como por mucho tiempo te quise lejos, pero ahora que pasa, no quiero que te vayas —comenzó con el posible mayor error de su vida—. Y te la voy a hacer fácil así esa cabecita boba tuya lo entiende...

Iwaizumi sintió el aire irse al encontrarse presionado por el maldito reloj que indicaba fugazmente como la vida se le iba y ahora mismo, si no hacía lo que debía hacer, la suya se iría a Tokyo sin entender qué sentía por él.

Se interrumpió él mismo al sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban por correr sin permiso por sus mejillas, sintiendo la opresión en su pecho nuevamente y como, otra vez, las palabras preferían atascarse en su garganta. También notó que el tren había llegado y la gente a su alrededor se había comenzado a disipar hacia el transporte y además pudo presentir la mirada nerviosa de Oikawa. Ya había olvidado qué iba a decir.

Entró en pánico cuando la robótica voz se hizo presente en el ambiente, anunciando los últimos momentos de la estadía de aquél tren. Oikawa seguía esperándolo y él no hacía más que enloquecer. Le sudaban las manos y quería volver el tiempo atrás. Aunque sean minutos, horas, años. Quería revivir la vida entera con Tooru con tal de no dejarlo ir ahora, cuando la lengua le jugaba una mala pasada y el cuerpo le pesaba como loco.

Abrió la boca y no para hablar, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta había llegado rápidamente a encontrarse con los labios sabor "Bálsamo de frutilla" y mientras el reloj del castaño marcaba la hora de ida, su mano se posaba de forma nerviosa sobre la mejilla de Iwaizumi. Tocando la tensa piel como lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero de forma totalmente diferente. Ahora menos que nunca quería alejarse.

Un último sonido marcó como las puertas comenzarían a cerrarse y en la vuelta a la realidad, Oikawa tomó la gran maleta, soltó los labios de su primer amor y corrió hacia la puerta corrediza en un último intento de llegar a su sueño. 

Notó como Iwaizumi se acercaba al vagón ciertamente despistado, así que le sonrió. Lo hizo como si el tiempo no tomara lugar en su vida y no arrasara con la felicidad. Curvó sus labios aunque se encontrara frente a un futuro incierto pegado a su maleta y entre las estrechas paredes de una entrada al tren, gritó esperando que se escuche del otro lado:

—¡Te quiero!

Porque por más que deseaba volver al inicio y no tener la necesidad de estar allí ahora, no se arrepentía de nada. Nada sería lo mismo si volvían al pasado y cambiaban aunque sea una cosa. Ese presente era lo que tenían y debían aprovecharlo. Era triste lo tarde que se dieron cuenta de esto; sin embargo, lo hicieron.

"Te quiero devolver ese beso" Shittykawa [16:40]

"Ni soñando" Iwa-chan [16:42]

"Pero tú fuiste el que lo dio..." Shittykawa [16:42]

"...Bien" Iwa-chan [16:42]

"¿Te parece si la devolución dura dos películas?" Iwa-chan [16:43]

"¿Casablanca y Godzilla?" Shittykawa [16:44]

"Godzilla x2 o nada." Iwa-chan [16:45] 

"Por mí sirve. No es como si realmente fuéramos a verla ;)" Shittykawa [16:46]


	6. Kuroken— "Frágil"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AVISO]: Estrés postraumático.

Fue en la negrura de noche que Kuroo no podía ni pegar un ojo. Ya que al parecer, el cansancio se había robado su cuerpo, no obstante, el sueño no le invadía. La colorida silla roja robaba su atención entre las tinieblas de Nix. La veía y parecía increíblemente interesante; al menos eso pretendía convencerse.

La verdad era que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora en los momentos donde no debía hacerlo. Algo frustrante de forma constante, pero no había modo de cambiarlo. Hacía ya unos meses que aquello había comenzado.

¿Dónde había quedado el pelinegro con ojos intensivamente concupiscentes, cuerpo vigoroso y actitud tenaz?

Seguramente fue tachado el día en que la directora de la preparatoria pasó por su clase a advertirles que, luego de las cinco de la tarde, serían llamados uno por uno para hablar con el orientador.

Con suma seguridad se paró de su asiento cuando el nombre "Kuroo Tetsurou" fue pronunciado desde los rosas labios de la secretaria. Poca confianza lo terminó acompañando apenas salió de la charla con aquél viejo hombre de ojos empañados y una mesa llena de folletos nebulosos. En su cabeza no había más que oscilación. Las palabras del viejo no dejaban de retumbar en sus paredes cerebrales tal cual lo haría un niño en un trampolín. Por eso mismo, sus resortes se comenzaron a gastar y a doler.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kenma apenas lo vio. La respuesta tardó en llegar.

—Solo me duele un poco la cabeza —despreocupó.

—¿Cómo te fue? —cuestionó el menor, al rato. Su mirada no se desconcentraba de la consola ni un segundo. Cosa que el pelinegro agradecía en aquellos momentos; ya que se sentiría agobiado si le llegase a ver con sus agudos ojos.

—Meh, bien. No fue la gran cosa. Todo lo que me dijo, ya lo sabía —ocultó su pensamiento.

—Así que, básicamente te mencionó que se te acaba el tiempo, ¿No es así? —escupió sin querer el chico teñido. Claramente no lo mencionaba por mal, simplemente que así lo pensó y así lo dijo. Sin un filtro moral.

—Exactamente.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —preguntó Kenma; por fin quitando la vista de su consola.

—Ahora no. Tal vez otro día —evadió. Kenma no hizo mucho más alarde sobre el tema. Decidió que si Kuroo no quería hablar sobre aquello ese día, que cuando esté listo lo haría.

Ese día nunca llegó.

Y mientras su memoria lo atormentaba con un viejo fantasma, el sueño se hizo cargo de hacerlo agonizar un ratito más.

En la oscuridad de una boca de lobo se encontraba la congoja perfecta. Con vacilantes pasos en la oscuridad, Kuroo avanzó; aunque no por mucho. Dejó de sentir el suelo en lo que dura un día en Júpiter y cuando quiso acordar se encontraba cayendo en el mismísimo éter. La nada lo acogió durante pocos segundos y se desorientó, llenándose de incertidumbre por completo. Con el transcurso de la caída comenzó a sentir la suave ventisca de aire contra su espalda. Sin molestarle al principio y haciéndole sentir una bolsa de papas a los segundos. El viento le hacía cortar la piel cual cuchilla y removía sus órganos como si de un estofado se tratara. Por los oídos la disfónica música del viento se trenzaba hacia su cerebro. El desesperante instinto de aferrarse a algo inexistente le jugó una mala pasada al no haber escapatoria y la agonía de su cuerpo siendo tajado de a poco por estrechas partículas le hacía querer vomitar. Y cuando pensó que se quedaría en caída libre hasta que su cuerpo se rebane hasta el último pedazo, miles de hojas le invadieron la vista oscura. Los formularios de ingreso a universidades volaban ferozmente en vez de planear como una hoja común lo haría. Los grandes cortes no impidieron que su caída disminuyera. Así que cuando quiso acordar, un frío golpe estallante se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Soltó todo el aire con el impacto y en su boca entró el material no identificable. Lo ahogó de recuerdos y llegó a sus pulmones para llenarlo de ansiedad. Ya nada le cortaba, sin embargo, el material le oprimía cual plasticina y no lo dejaba ni respirar o moverse. En su cabeza no dejaba de pasar una idea que otra venía a derrumbarlo. La conocida música infernal repleta de ansiedad ahora parecía escucharse a lo lejos dentro de su cabeza. Ya comenzaba a preferir una guillotina antes que sufrir de aquello un momento más.

El corazón le latía con una rapidez nunca antes vista. Ya había pasado por aquello, pero esta vez se sintió diferente.

Los ataques de ansiedad gracias a su estrés postraumático se le hacían bastante comunes, lamentablemente.

Y aunque el sol se asomara por la rendija de su ventana, la luz no llegó a él. Se encontraba en medio de su cama presionando fuertemente su pecho en busca de una respuesta de éste; para que deje de estrujarse de tal forma. A pesar de respirar hondo y tratando de hacerlo lo más lento posible sin efecto alguno, el aire no quería entrar a su organismo de forma agitada. Kuroo se ahogaba. Y en momentos su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, haciéndole sentir la tensación de sus músculos de forma desagradable.

Si el aire supuestamente entra a su cuerpo, ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir ganas de vomitar? ¿Y la vista de su poco alumbrada habitación dónde había quedado?

No quería moverse para no sentir sus músculos deshacerse, no podía igualmente dejar de sentirlos gracias a los escalofríos y temblores que recorrían desde su cuello hasta el final de la espina vertebral. El aire no lo sentía y su garganta comenzaba a arderle gracias a la brutalidad de su respiración. La cabeza le dolía y de su estómago parecía querer salir la hamburguesa que había degustado a la cena.

¿Moriría por fin en su sucia habitación repleta de sueños sin cumplir?

Sin dudas había vuelto a despertar. ¿Sabía qué hora era? ¿Le importaba llegar tarde a la preparatoria? Sinceramente, no. Tenía que preocuparse primero por él mismo.

Recordó la pesadilla y el ataque de ansiedad que le siguió, sintiéndose increíblemente cansado.

«Me desmayé», sentenció en su cabeza. Meditándolo con nimiedad.

No se dignó a moverse de su cómoda cama, no obstante, miró al reloj de pared; marcaba las 11:45 a.m. Exhaló, sabiendo que no valía la pena siquiera ir al último periodo de clases. Tampoco planeaba levantarse hasta que la vejiga no le estuviera a punto de reventar o la garganta se sintiera como un desierto.

El techo lleno de estrellas fluorescentes de los años infantes llenaron su sudado cuerpo de alborozados recuerdos. Con ello trató de tranquilizarse. Intentando buscar entre su memoria algo que le lograra hacer sentir como una nube.

Pensó en el equipo de Volley, en Kenma, sus padres y los directivos del colegio con culpa. Sabiendo que el equipo estaría en problemas sin su capitán, entendiendo perfectamente lo solo que su mejor amigo se sentiría sin él y lo confundido que debería estar. Lo preocupados que estaban sus padres ni se lo imaginaba y los directivos de la preparatoria seguramente se encontraban enfadados por faltar una semana de exámenes al colegio.

Pero aquello tampoco le hizo movilizarse, por lo que la ira lo invadió.

Simplemente sentía impotencia por no poder cambiar. Ya que por un lado quería volver a ser quien era antes: Un muchacho fuerte y decidido. Pero por otro lado sentía miedo. Su cabeza no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para enfrentar aquél lugar de nuevo. Lo estudios le habían volado la cordura y volver a la presión rutinaria en busca de un futuro "mejor" no le haría nada bien. Por lo que el miedo le impedía estar con quienes amaba y justamente por eso no podía enojarse con nadie más que él mismo. Él era el causante de sus problemas y tampoco los solucionaba.

Tomó sus cabellos entre las manos y los estiró. Maltratándose instintivamente mientras que se llamaba "estúpido" por lo bajo.

¿Cómo era posible que con dieciocho años sufriera sin hacerse cargo de sus dramas? Era todo un estúpido. Un cobarde sin remedio.

Los sentimientos removidos fueron materializados en gotas de desesperación. Humedeciendo su rostro e impidiéndole el habla por el nudo en su garganta. Se veía frágil como un niño chico, débil como una flor, roto como un vidrio, un muchacho con un corazón estrujado en soledad.

Así lo vio Kenma apenas abrió la puerta.

El menor suspiró. Dejó su bolso a un costado de la puerta y la campera tendida sobre este. Caminó unos pocos pasos hasta su mejor amigo. Su símbolo de fortaleza y el héroe en sus años de inocencia se encontraba de una forma que nadie más había logrado ver.

Tetsurou fue abrazado por el menor. Sintió el brazo de su mejor amigo rodear su torso y el otro brazo sobrante le hacía caricias en el cuero cabelludo. Kenma sabía bien que aquello lo calmaba.

—Perdón —se disculpó en un rumor. Las manos no se despegaban de su rostro en vergüenza de su fragilidad.

Kenma se despegó de él y sin dejar de hacerle suaves masajes en la cabeza, buscó el celular en su bolsillo. Apenas unos segundos después el suave sonido del Jazz invadió la habitación en busca de sosiego.

—No hay porqué disculparse —volvió a su posición original—. No te voy a preguntar nada ahora, no espero una respuesta porque no pretendo indagar donde pueda doler. Pero si necesitas decir algo, aunque no parezca, acá estaré.

Kuroo quitó las manos su cara y las dejó caer a los costados de su cuerpo. Había mucho que explicar, tanto por soltar, demasiado por solucionar. Pero durante esos momentos la música del Saxofón, los toques del piano, el lejano sonido de los platillos junto con el tímido bisbiseo de la voz de Kenma al compás de la ya conocida sinfonía, las caricias en su cabeza y el exilio de toda emoción existente mediante sus lágrimas, Kuroo pudo encontrar un momento de paz.

—Tus padres me contaron sobre lo que te está pasando. Están preocupados y por eso decidieron que debía interceptar yo, ya que me harías caso —Dijo suavemente. Pausando y tratando de no interferir en el momento de lucidez del pelinegro—. Iremos al médico y haremos que vuelvas a sentirte tú otra vez.

—¿Crees que eso sea posible? —Preguntó el mayor, volviendo a encontrarse con el nudo en su garganta.

Dentro de su cabeza la negatividad lo invadió por completo. Sabiendo que frente a sus vivencias de los últimos meses que se le era casi imposible poder cumplir su sueño: Sentirse él mismo otra vez. No sentirse como ese chico frágil y desbalanceado, no ese que de la nada la ira lo invadía y a los segundos se encontraba desquiciado en lágrimas.

—Creo firmemente ti, Tetsu.

Y, como toda cosa buena, la paz duró unos cuantos segundos más. En medio del cuarto sólo resonaba la delicada armonía, la calma inhalación de los muchachos y el murmullo de un desatinado pero sosegado corazón, esperanzado en elevarse cual fénix de las cenizas.


	7. Akaashi— "Querido hijo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegado el cumpleaños de Keiji, su madre no tiene dinero para comprarle un regalo. Por lo que decide, con su poca imaginación y tacto, escribirle un poema.

Cuando la inexperiencia me llenaba,  
[un descuido cometí,  
ya que la luz no divisaba,  
ahora es diferente, luego lo entendí.

La iluminación de cabellos oscuros,  
cristales rebosantes de ímpetu,  
viviendo sin amos,  
ese eres tú.

Hijo mío,  
no hay paz en este mundo,  
en esta suciedad sin dominio,  
por esto, espero no seas furibundo.

Lucha por tu sonrisa,  
la de tu gente,  
aunque no lo hagas aprisa,  
disfruta arriesgadamente.

Vive como si la esperanza fuera a desaparecer.


	8. Aoba Johsai— "Mejores amigos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las personas más importantes de tu vida usualmente las elijes y estas se quedarán apegada a ti, sea en presencia o memoria. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Makki y Mattsun se darían cuenta de esto años después de separarse

Sonrió plenamente a aquellas chicas de hormonas alborotadas como usualmente hacía: Falsamente. Pero tampoco era como si pudiese darse el lujo de llorar en medio de la ceremonia de graduación. Menos en la suya. Mientras recibía ramos de flores, cartas de despedida (no cabe aclarar que confesiones también, ¿o sí?) e incluso una tiara de flores que le regaló una chica de primer año de preparatoria, sus amigos se encontraban hablando entre ellos.

Makki, Mattsun e Iwaizumi lo miraban de a ratos, controlando que ninguna loca desquiciada intentara raptar al pobre de Oikawa y lo mantuviera como su esclavo sexual hasta que la policía lo encontrara nuevamente. Y aunque sonara exagerado, tanto no lo era. Ya que ellos eran quienes leían las cartas anónimas dirigidas a Oikawa muchas veces y con el tiempo se encontraron unas cuantas del estilo propio de una psicópata.

Aunque ser los encargados de leer esas fastidiantes cartas les hiciera querer tirar a Tooru por la ventana de un séptimo piso, admitían dentro de sus cabezas que extrañarían aquello en un futuro.

Entre rosas, risas, llantos ajenos y un precioso clima que se asemejaba al de un día típico de primavera, los chicos de tercero no se podían sentir más desafortunados. Era como si nada dentro de aquella falsa fiesta les alegrara genuinamente. No podían simplemente sonreír como Oikawa ni tenían las energías suficientes como para hablar animadamente con sus compañeros de Volleyball.

Aquella era la fecha de partida menos esperada por todos. Llenos de inseguridades debían comenzar a afrontar lo que un futuro incierto les esperaba: La vida adulta.

"Nunca confiarías una decisión importante a un muchacho de dieciocho. Sin embargo, le obligas a elegir un estilo de vida que probablemente tendrá que mantenerlo hasta morir." Pensó Iwaizumi amargamente, justo antes de la entrega de diplomas.

Oikawa miró a los chicos con quienes compartió los años más brillantes de su vida e hizo una sutil seña con la cabeza. Luego de saludar amablemente a las jovencitas a su alrededor, se dedicó a bajar completamente su perfil hasta escabullirse al fondo de la preparatoria. Makki, Mattsun e Iwaizumi se aparecieron uno por uno en la soledad del aire libre en menos de diez minutos.

Por fin podían realmente demostrar sus demacrados rostros con confianza.

—Iwa-chan, tanta arruga en tu frente va a dejar marcas.

Los cuatro chicos se recostaron contra la pared de concreto y quedaron mirando a la alta cerca que los separaba de un baldío. Sin decir nada se pasaron los minutos, hasta que Tooru volvió a romper el silencio.

—Oh, vamos, ¡no puede ser que siquiera hablen! —exclamó frustrado. Ahora él fruncía el ceño—. El mundo no se termina aquí —convenció. O más bien, trató de convencerse. Los otros chicos le clavaron la mirada del día: Melancólica, preocupada, abrumada.

—Vamos a seguir nuestros caminos, es claro que algo se rompe hoy mismo —susurró Matsukawa con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y las piernas estiradas sobre el pasto mal cortado.

Eso era lo peor. 

Por más de que trataran de ir a universidades cercanas o las mismas, no sería lo mismo. Levantarse e ir a su sitio de estudio no sería igual. Sus mejores amigos ya no estarían allí para hacerles el día menos pesado, no podrían jugar Volleyball con ellos o salir en las tardes a comprar algo de comer. En invierno se terminarían las salidas de estudio, durante el verano ya no podrían alquilar una camioneta e ir a pasar el día a una laguna, los días de lluvia no correrían desesperados y entre risas a casa, los chistes sin sentido desaparecerían e incluso esas charlas profundas que tenían espontáneamente a la madrugada podrían llegar a olvidarse con el pasar del tiempo.

Pero no pudieron decidir un futuro juntos, ya que sus sueños eran completamente diferentes.

Se sentían como cuatro pajaritos que se mantuvieron toda su vida sentados cómodamente sobre un cable de luz, prometiéndose mutuamente que no se separarían. Sin embargo, el momento de volar y conocer lo nuevo o cumplir sus sueños se dieron cuenta de la realidad: Era su futuro o su amistad. Claramente, siguieron engañándose con la infantil idea de que no importase cómo, ellos seguirían juntos.

—Lo peor es enfrentar a los demás como si realmente esto no nos afectara. No somos robots, no podemos hacer como que por nuestras cabezas no pasa nada —quejó Hanamaki, poniendo su ira por delante de su tristeza. Se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas.

Mattsun chistó la lengua, apretó la mandíbula y se la jugó. Caminó hasta el alto muro pintado de gris, ese manchado de humedad por la falta de cuidado, para luego mirar a sus amigos.

—Nadie se va a dar cuenta que no estamos, ¿no? —sonrió pícaro.

Harto de la melancolía y el sentimiento de ahogo frente a aquella situación, no se le había dado otra idea que escapar. ¿Estaba escapando de sus problemas? Efectivamente. Lo hacía como buen adolescente que era.

Los chicos le miraron durante unos segundos, analizando lo que el tranquilo muchacho de cabellos oscuros estaba proponiendo, lo cual era algo muy impropio de él. 

Extraño fue ver como el primero en caminar hacia el muro fue Iwaizumi, quien usualmente ponía orden en el grupete. Oikawa sonrió de lado, viendo el estado de la situación, para luego respirar hondo, como diciendo: "Y bueno, mejor para mí" y se encaminó al muro gris de dos metros de altura.

Makki aún se encontraba en el suelo, un poco desorientado por la actitud de Mattsun, porque él no solía ser así; aunque aquello no le detuvo a unirse con sus amigos en una escapada improvisada.

Comenzaron ayudándose unos a otros en silencio a subir el muro. Primero subió Matssun, poniendo el pie entre los dedos entrelazados de Iwaizumi mientras que se agarraba de la punta del muro y luego, Hajime lo subió de un aventón. El mismo procedimiento fue con los demás. Para el turno de Iwaizumi de subir, ni siquiera necesitó ayuda.

—Maldito Hulk —susurró Makki, impresionado al ver como los músculos de los brazos de Iwaizumi se notaban tensos a través de la camisa del colegio.

Oikawa rió por lo bajo como no lo había hecho en todo el día; realmente.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —cuestionó Makki, mirando al creador del plan para escaparse. Este lo miró con duda.

—Sinceramente, no sé. No pensé que realmente fuéramos a salir.

—Podemos ir a la cabaña de mi tío —propuso Iwaizumi—. Él se fue de caza durante unos días y la cabaña no queda lejos de aquí.

Sin mucho más que decir, el resto aceptó la propuesta. A ninguno le agradaba la idea de vagar por las calles, por lo que ir a un lugar donde quedarse (que no fueran sus propias casas) era la mejor opción.

Era vieja y descuidada. Se encontraba en medio de una colina cercana a su preparatoria, pero lo mejor de todo era que Iwaizumi sabía exactamente donde su viejo tío guardaba la llave: Dentro de un jarrón de rosas marchitas. Por suerte nunca lo cambió de lugar, sino, quién sabe cómo la encontraría entre tantos jarrones iguales de rosas podridamente oscuras.

Entraron con cautela, esperando lo peor. Aterrados de que el viejo hubiera vuelto antes de su cacería y se encontrara sentado frente a la chimenea y afilando un cuchillo rutinariamente como describió Iwaizumi durante todo el camino. Sin embargo, ahí no se encontraba ninguna estufa prendida y tampoco un gran sillón gastado frente a ésta. Los chicos entraron tranquilamente, analizando la triste cabaña.

Luego de un rato, todos se encontraban más tranquilos entre las húmedas maderas y los bichitos entrometidos dentro de la propiedad.

—Son ustedes ...comentó Mattsun, quien sostenía en sus manos una foto de vidrio sucio donde se encontraban Hajime y Oikawa llenos de barro y mugre en el pelo, dos niños riéndose y saludando a la cámara.

Ambos muchachos correspondientes a la foto echaron un ojo al cuadrillo. Oikawa lo analizó desde su silla, a unos dos metros de distancia. Mientras que Iwaizumi se movió desde su puesto en la cocina (ya que se encontraba haciendo algo de merendar) y admiró la foto, para después sonreír.

—Recuerdo un poco de ese día, no fue hace tanto —comentó—. Tendríamos... no sé, ¿Diez años? —preguntó a Oikawa. Este asintió mientras que degustaba un pie que encontró en la heladera del viejo Tío de Iwaizumi—. Recuerdo haberte humillado cuando estabas tratando de coquetear con unas chicas —rió—. Realmente nunca supiste cómo ganarte a una muchacha.

—A partir de esa vez nunca me fue bien en el amor. Seguro me tiraste una maldición budú o algo.

—No me culpes porque nadie te quiera románticamente, Shittykawa.

Makki y Mattsun se encontraban observando la escena cotidiana entre los dos muchachos con una risa a punto de estallar constantemente.

Los últimos mencionados se encontraban sentados contra la pared que separaba la cocina del resto de la casa (Aunque esta tenía el largo suficiente como para tapar la heladera). A su costado había una repisa con discos de vinilo, otros CD's, álbumes de fotos y algún que otro adorno sin mucho color.

Pasaron la tarde vagueando entre juegos de cartas, los de verdad o reto y mucha vergüenza al confesar cosas estúpidas. Al ver como la noche se había apoderado del mundo, decidieron cenar algo. 

—Hoy cocino yo —mencionó Oikawa.

—Vas a quemar todo, mejor déjaselo a Iwaizumi —alertó Makki, ya sentado en una de las incómodas sillas situadas al rededor de la mesa en la cocina. 

Mattsun se hizo lugar a su lado.

—Mientras que solo se queme él, déjenlo cocinar.

—Iwa-chan, ¿No te cansas de ser tan cruel? —cuestionó Oikawa con una falsa expresión dolida.

—Al contrario, parece darle vida —se entrometió Mattsun.

Entre comentario y comentario, Oikawa sacó unos filetes de la heladera. Dejó tres descansando sobre la mesada y tomó uno para comenzar a cocinarlo. No tardó mucho en que todo vieran como este comenzaba a asarse... y prenderse fuego.

Mattsun, quien se encontraba más cerca de la cocina, no pensó dos veces en llenar un vaso con agua y tirarlo de lleno sobre la sartén.

—Era parte de la receta —aseguró Oikawa con la espátula en mano y el delantal negro con la frase de "Cooking like a KING" inscrita en él.

Como pocos imaginaban, ahora Makki se encontraba cocinando la cena. De fondo se escuchaban canciones de los ochenta gracias al desventurado funcionamiento de una radio que encontró Oikawa. Aquella parecía ser la única estación de radio que funcionaba medianamente bien. Iwaizumi, Mattsun y Oikawa estaban sentados al rededor de la mesa, esperando ansiosos por la cena mientras que contaban bobadas de cuando eran más pequeños.

En un momento incierto la vista de Mattsun se desvió hasta una estantería de madera a un costado de la cocina. Sobre esta se encontraban más fotos remarcadas y de vidrio sucio. Aunque algo logró llamar su atención. Una vieja cámara instantánea se encontraba descansando sobre un olvidado costado de la estantería, llena de polvo y coloreada opacamente. Se levantó sin pensar y caminó hasta allí para tomarla con curiosidad. 

Recordó una frase que su padre le había citado hacía mucho tiempo, de esas que desaparecen con el pasar de los años pero que cuando las necesitas están ahí, a un costado de tu memoria, apareciendo escondidas entre otros pensamientos.

"Las fotos son lo mejor. Porque cuando las sacas queda sólo ese momento impreso. Pero lo más emocionante es que al pasar los años te olvides de esa foto y que cuando la encuentres puedas volver a recordar ese momento con goce."

Un cegante flash impactó en la habitación. Los chicos, que hablaban entre si como comúnmente lo hacían, quedaron en silencio. Todas las miradas se dirigían a Mattsun. Quien expresó naturalmente:

—No tiene plantillas para la foto —mintió, mientras que en su mano derecha escondía la pequeña foto aún revelándose.

La escondió hasta que se reveló, e incluso un tiempo después. Dejó que el tiempo pasara, el verano llegara y las salidas de amigos se hicieran más seguidas. Parecía que corrían contra el tiempo; queriendo siempre aprovechar más momentos juntos antes del gran cierre del telón. La foto fue duplicada dos días antes de la partida de Oikawa a Tokio. 

Entre lágrimas cristalinas, algunas a vista gorda y otras medio disimuladas, la foto se escondía en el bolsillo trasero del viejo pantalón de preparatoria del muchacho de cabellos castaños.

Cuando el tren partió no pudieron hacer más que quedarse allí. Viendo como la vida parecía querer separarlos cual fruta en un estado verde. Uno totalmente prematuro.

El siguiente en volar fue Makki, quien no pudo empezar la universidad mismo ese año, ya que su tía padecía de una enfermedad y necesitaba ayuda de alguien energético -o más bien, joven- para apoyarle. Así que se fue en avión hacia una tierra lejana, pero no como las de cuento de hadas. Al contrario. Movió su camino hacia un pueblo cerca del mar, con mucho viento y climas increíblemente cálidos en verano. La despedida no fue extremadamente dramática, sino que la melancolía los absorbió por completo a la espera del aviso del vuelo en el tablero del aeropuerto. Con abrazos fuertes se despidieron, ojos que no se separaban y que no dejaban de suplicar quedarse allí un momento más. Su foto se encontraba doblada dentro de la campera mal ordenada de su ex equipo de Volleyball de preparatoria.

Iwaizumi se quedó a estudiar en Miyagi. Por suerte para Mattsun que no hubo otra despedida; si fuese así, se despedazaría su claro y vivo corazón.

Igualmente, el tiempo fue haciendo de las suyas. Aquello que lograba oscurecer corazones y hacer las noches más largas de lo que eran. La vida un poco menos divertida y los días bastante monótonos.

—Pa, ¿qué es esto? —cuestionó la chiquita de cabellos claros.

—Mi uniforme de preparatoria.

—Tiene partes... color caca —observó ella con total sinceridad. Él rió por lo bajo. Aquello era obvio.

A los veinticinco años, Iwaizumi, cansado de una vida monótona y solitaria, decidió adoptar a una nena estadounidense de cuatro años. Un año después se encontraban totalmente familiarizados. Aunque al principio costó mucho; la chiquilla era tímida y cerrada. Por suerte después entró en confianza. Era un amor, sin dudas el solcito en la vida del hombre. Siempre con energía, saltando de acá para allá, plena en vida y curiosidad por ver el mundo y conocer nuevas perspectivas.

Joven, solo y sin nada por perder, decidió conseguir su propio sol sin esperar a que nadie le baje la luna, ni las estrellas y menos que le hagan la vida brillante.

—¿Y eso de ahí? —señaló la rubia. Su dedito se dirigía hacia la ropa blanca arrinconada en una esquina medio húmeda del closet. Iwaizumi le pegó una ojeada.

Dentro de la caja se encontraba el equipo deportivo de su antigua preparatoria, con sus vívidos verde agua y blanco. La niña tomó sin preguntar el uniforme y lo abrió para apreciarlo. De él cayó un pequeño papel de cinco centímetros cuadrados. La vista de la pequeña se concentró en aquél papel mientras que Iwaizumi sentía un remolino en su estómago por la fugaz toma que sus ojos lograron obtener de aquello durante su planeo al suelo.

Ella lo levantó.

—¡Ahí estás tú! —exclamó, con una sonrisa plena.

El corazón se le emocionó como hacía años no le pasaba. Creyó que aquello era una mala broma por parte de sus ojos, pero no parecía serlo.

—Corazón, ¿podrías traerle a papá un vaso de agua? —pidió, tratando de mantener su voz estable. 

—Claro.

La foto fue dejada en el suelo e Iwaizumi la tomó con unas ansias temblorosas.

Se veían tan jóvenes, vivos, parecía como si hiciesen aquello todos los días. 

Dentro de Iwaizumi mil dudas se plantearon al ver el recuerdo más raudo de todos impreso frente suyo. Inseguridades salieron nuevamente a la luz y la melancolía no tardó en llegar para cuando la niña había vuelto con el vaso de agua en sus manos.

—¿Quiénes son? —cuestionó la pequeña.

Iwaizumi tardó en contestar, meditando su respuesta.

—Mis mejores amigos.

—¿¡Eh!? Pero nunca me has contado de ellos.

—Es que han pasado varios años desde que no tengo contacto con ellos. No sé si considerarlos mis mejores amigos después de tanto tiempo —explicó sin pensarlo dos veces. La niña quedó pensativa, admirando la foto durante unos segundos más.

—Pues yo creo que deberían volver a juntarse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Iwaizumi, impactado por la seriedad de ella.

—Se veían felices, además... los mejores amigos son para siempre, ¿no? —razonó con la simpleza de la mente de una niña pequeña. 

Lo meditó por unos segundos y finalmente, como forma de agradecimiento ante tal comentario, Iwaizumi abrazó por los hombros a la pequeña con delicadeza y plantó un beso sobre su cabeza.

—Tienes razón.

Media hora después se encontraba discando al número que se encontraba detrás de la fotografía polaroid. El pitido de espera resonó en sus oídos de forma intranquila.

—Buenas tardes, pizzería Jimini Peak, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —habló un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenas tardes —saluó Iwaizumi con el pulso acelerado. ¿De verdad iba a reencontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos? No pudo parar a pensar sus inseguridades durante esos momentos, debía contestar. Pero sus dudas no se esfumarían así como así. Siguieron estando a un costado de su consciencia todo el tiempo—. Disculpa la molestia, pero, ¿Se encuentra Issei Matsukawa por ahí?

La respuesta tardó en llegar.

—Un momento por favor —pidió amablemente el hombre, para luego escucharse un grito—. ¡Mattsun, ven para aquí, alguien llama por ti!

Alguien más tomó la línea.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

La voz era ruda, grave e incluso parecía increíblemente cercana a través del teléfono. Por la cabeza de Iwaizumi se le cruzó la idea de un Mattsun totalmente adulto, no solo con la voz cambiada. 

¿Qué parte de él habría cambiado con el pasar de los años además de su voz?

—¿Cómo estás, Mattsun? —saludó Hajime con un revoltijo en todo su ser.

—¡Iwaizumi! —el grito emocionado traspasó la línea como si esta no existiera. Del otro lado de esta se escuchó un grito para que el hombre se callara—. ¿Cómo estás? Dios, no pensé que llamarías.

—Me sorprende que me recuerdes, han pasado varios años.

—¿Cómo olvidar a uno de mis mejores amigos? Idiota.

Hablaron hasta que alguien más llamó al número de la pizzería familiar. En menos de un minuto, de forma rápida e improvisada, acordaron encontrarse en dos semanas en la pizzería.

Y menos mal que el tiempo entre horas fue rápido para la psiquis de Iwaizumi, quien cada momento ansiaba más el reencuentro con Mattsun. Aunque en los últimos momentos, frente a la calle de la pizzería, la duda le entró como él le entraría a una piscina en un día de verano.

"¿Qué habrá cambiado?"

"¿Vale la pena volver al pasado?"

"¿Realmente saldrá bien esto?"

Pero cuando quiso acordar, su hija le cinchaba de la mano con suavidad.

—¡Quiero pizza! —exclamaba, hambrienta y emocionada por poder degustar pronto de su comida favorita.

El ambiente dentro de la pizzería le golpeó de forma brusca. Cálido y hogareño No estaba lleno de gente pero algunos clientes se encontraban charlando y devorando la deliciosa cena. La vista de Iwaizumi recorrió las blancas paredes, mientras que sentía las amarillentas luces dar un aire más cálido al lugar.

Y su corazón se estampó contra su pecho en un instante.

—¡Iwa-chan! —girtó el hombre de rasgos juveniles. No había cambiado mucho, pero su voz... su voz era mucho más gruesa ahora.

—Iwaizumi, me alegra que hayas venido —saludó Makki con tranquilidad.

Pero como todas las reuniones que habían tenido desde que se conocieron, la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

En unos segundos vino Mattsun por detrás y se le subió a caballito. Luego fue Oikawa quien se le tiró encima a ambos hombres. 

Luego de acaparar todas las miradas de la pizzería y tranquilizarse o sino serían tirados a patadas de esta, se sentaron a hablar como si fueran adultos capaces de mantener la compostura.

Como si lo fueran.

Sentado a un costado de Oikawa, frente a Makki y Mattsun y con su hija sobre su falda mientras devoraba la pizza, Iwaizumi se sentía pleno. No había más que sentir. La felicidad se le hizo tan corta como eterna durante esa sorpresa, la de encontrarse no sólo con uno de sus mejores amigos, si no con todos ellos.

Se pusieron al día, o eso trataron.

Oikawa ahora era profesor de Volleyball y trabajaba en Aoba Johsai, por lo que sus años de universidad se le fueron al caño. Pero al menos era feliz en el ambiente que más le ilusionaba. Y justamente por ello había vuelto a Miyagi. Explicó que había tratado de contactar a los chicos muchas veces, pero no sabía ni por donde empezar a buscarlos.

Makki decidió no hacer la universidad, sin embargo se dedicó a cuidar niños. Y no le iba nada mal en ello. De hecho, había empezado a cuidar niños con mucho desinterés, sin embargo, con el tiempo le fue agarrando cariño al labor. Él seguía viviendo en aquél pueblo alejado de todo, a pesar de que su tía había fallecido unos años atrás. Decidió quedarse allí ya que, al igual que con su oficio, le había tomado cariño al lugar. Contó unas cuantas anécdotas sobre lo bonito que era el pueblo en verano y les invitó a ir a pasear algún día por allí.

Por parte de Mattsun, les narró sus viajes de negocios al exterior. Siendo él un fotógrafo bastante conocido, debía viajar a otros países para cada temática de sus álbumes. Contó travesías tan bonitas como tristes, otras parecían ser sacadas de cuentos de hadas y algunas llegaron a ser dignas de una historia de terror (aunque estas no las contó en detalle para no asustar a la "pequeña devora pizza", como había bautizado Oikawa a la hija de Iwaizumi).

Iwaizumi contó sobre su trabajo, pero realmente lo que más destacó del transcurso del tiempo en su vida fue la decisión de adoptar a su pequeño sol. Sus inseguridades y miedos, la felicidad que le causó la pequeña y lo orgulloso que se sentía de haber tomado esa decisión.

Rieron a carcajadas y comieron cuatro pizzas de las cuales una fue destinada exclusivamente a la pequeña glotona de ojos brillantes. Siquiera notaron cuando la manija más pequeña del reloj había pasado las diez de la noche. Y aunque se despidieron no fue la despedida que se habían dado cuando eran más pequeños. En esta se sabía claramente que se mantendrían en contacto.

Al llegar al auto, Iwaizumi dejó a la bella durmiente acostada sobre el asiento trasero. Pero esta se despertó apenas fue colocada en este. Aún con sueño y ganas de seguir descansando, ella le miró con tristeza.

—¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más? —rogó, levantándose del asiento.

—Ya es tarde, otro día nos juntamos con ellos —tranquilizó Iwaizumi suavemente.

—No vas a dejar de hablarles, ¿no? Porque me cayeron muy bien, son divertidos —sonrió con ilusión. 

Él devolvió el gesto.

—No podría dejar atrás a mis mejores amigos.


	9. Bokuaka— "Miedo a vivir"

“¿Por qué Dios deja que las cosas malas pasen, si Dios es amor y el amor no es malo?”, pensó Bokuto cuando su mascota murió atropellada por un autor que se dio a la fuga. Lo cuestionó con siete años y lo mantuvo en un rincón de su memoria cada vez que algo trágico sucedía. Pero nada quería tener que ver con poner en duda las creencias familiares, así que allí se quedaría él, con sus mil preguntas y mitos suponiendo respuestas.

Por otro lado, la Tragedia Griega expresaba que el dolor y desgracias eran hereditarias de los antepasados quienes enfrentaron al destino y pretendieron ir contra él, además divulgaba aquellas las figuras ficticias históricas quienes trataron de vivir con honor, o morir con él. El Areté, le llamaban, la excelencia. Y esto Kotaro lo aprendió en Literatura con diecisiete años aunque apenas comenzó a dar el tema no entendió nada; solo comprendió el mensaje al momento que Akaashi le dio clases extra. El azabache era al único que Bokuto escuchaba plenamente, y en esta instancia escucharlo hablar sobre un tema que le fascinaba tanto, era iluminador. Y sin querer, le comenzó a gustar más la cultura griega; aunque no llegaba a ser tan fan como Antígona. Y la verdad era que Literatura no le gustaba tanto, más prefería arte, y en Historia del arte lo único que había aprendido de tanto que la profesora había explicado era que durante el Renacimiento los principales mesetas (familias y/o individuales de gran poder económico) eran los Médicis y el papado. El cual era y es adornado por bellísimas obras de gran importancia capaces de demostrar el poder adquisitivo que poseían, y aburridas en el concepto religioso católico; sin embargo y por suerte, Bo podía verlas desde otro punto de vista: El arte en sí, su conocimiento del material y la forma en que era manejado, no importara la base donde se realizara, si en lienzo o mármol: En el arte renacentista era maravilloso el conocimiento del cuerpo humano, a lo natural y no como se veía actualmente en Japón. Algo que le dejó petrificado al verlo durante semanas de estudio fue el cuerpo masculino: La forma en que los músculos se flexionaban y tensaban en las obras, en su mirada demostrativa de “algo” que Bokuto no podía descifrar. Admiraba el conocimiento que tuviera el autor sobre el cuerpo humano como para hacer tales bellezas (de obras, no de hombres). Así también Akaashi le explicó que el arte renacentista tomó sus bases de los valores romanos, una cultura totalmente interesante y con piezas dignas de poner en el vaticano, para que todos admiren. En cuanto a su intensa investigación respecto a Roma, dejó de buscar cosas al encontrarse con que la homosexualidad entre hombres no era vista como anormal; y en ese momento entrara su madre al cuarto, viendo el contenido en la computadora y haciendo caso omiso, ignorando la búsqueda. Pero bien sabía el chico de cabellos locos que su madre haría con la captura de pantalla como él en algún momento también hizo con sus cuestionamientos religiosos, lo ignoraría.

Con su mente en falsa paz y cuerpo repleto en una felicidad efímera volvía cada día al secundario, hasta llegar al último año donde levantaría el culo de la cama y se pusiera los zapatos (dormía con el uniforme puesto, sabía cuán arrugado quedaría este y poco le importaba, prefería estar calentito) para encaminar rumbo hacia donde podía ser una pizca más libre, y con quien era él: La cancha y sus compañeros. Allí se sentía cual Antígona (siendo este un personaje que jamás pudo olvidar), tan libre y decidida, una mujer pasional y arrasadora. Y luego de un rato de caminar con Akaashi por los parques hasta llegar a casa, ahí era Ismene, la racional y adecuada a su realidad, adoctrinada por el miedo y paralizada por éste, muriendo helada en tristeza, con las partes cayendo por doquier; la mente de Kotaro era un desastre.

Cuando llegaba a casa no contaba las extrañas ganas que le entraban de abrazar a Akaashi apenas verlo, o comenzaba a relatar sobre el dibujo que le mandaron representar sobre la Estatua “David”, de Miguel Ángel; incluso tenía miedo de pronunciar que le hacía gracia cuán altos tenían los shorts todos los jugadores al momento de jugar Vóley.

“¿Por qué miras los shorts de los otros chicos, Kotaro?”, imaginaba que preguntaría su madre ante tal confesión.

Su familia era tan luminosa, y él cayó en cuenta en cierto momento que su figura se encontraba borroneada en aquella imagen preciosa. No porque hiciera algo malo, él vivía para ser bueno y en algún momento así llegar a la vida eterna con quien quisiera, allá arriba.

“¿”Allá arriba” dónde?”, se cuestionaba apenas pensar lo básico de su religión.  
“¿De mi religión?”, se irrumpía.

-Bo, ¿vamos al Museo Central el viernes? Va a haber una exposición de arte romano -le planteó Akaashi durante un fresco día otoñal, justo de camino a casa.  
-El viernes es mi cumpleaños, no creo que pueda, porque se reúne la familia para verme -Dijo, aunque lamentablemente en su cabeza ya había aceptado la idea-. Pero trataré de hablar con mamá.  
-En una de esas te puedes escapar -bromeó Keiji-. Nos vemos mañana, Bo.

Dejó totalmente mudo al mayor, y allí quedó petrificado al frente de su casa, mirando cómo iba caminando la figura que siempre quería dibujar.

Esa noche planteó la idea a sus padres, y le dijeron que lo pensarían; tal vez si era de noche y la familia ya se había ido, él podría salir al museo. Aunque en la mente alborotada de Bokuto por un fragmento de segundo le pasó el pensamiento de que, tal vez si era de noche, terminaría por darle ir de la mano con Keiji de vuelta a casa.

Su madre le pareció fuera de lugar la idea, culminó antes de irse a acostar y saludar a Bo, quien se encontraba ya preparado para descansar. Y con esta finalización del día, el adolescente quedó embroncado.

“¿Cuándo carajo pido algo fuera de lo normal? Es mi maldito cumpleaños, déjenme salir con mis amigos, o mi amigo, o con quien quiera, carajo. Dieciocho años y sigo en la misma”, pensó, torciendo la sábana entre sus dedos y teniendo el corazón en mano; ahí estaba su ira envuelta en servilleta de papel, oliendo a rancio y decepción. Él no pertenecía al mundo luminoso si es que apenas podía evitar maldecir como mal educado en voz alta, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerse recto, en cualquier momento acabaría explotando en hybris.

Así que para calmar su ira se levantó de la cama y volvió al papel escondido bajo la cama, con la figura de David y trató de finalizarla. Debía entregarla el jueves próximo, y estaba a miércoles, y luego de eso venían los finales, y después de los finales tendría que vender o tirar a la basura las obras de evaluación porque solo se quedaría con dos, y después de graduarse llegaría la universidad, y luego una vida suya.

¿Y qué hacía en esa vida “suya”?

Borroneando y volviendo a pasar el lápiz reiteradas veces por la misma área, terminó rompiendo el papel. Se trató de calmar; habían más oportunidades, podía hacer más dibujos.

Esta vez decidió empezar por los ojos, que quedaron asimétricos las primeras siete veces. El papel estaba arruinado y manchado.

Volvió a empezar.

Retomó el trazo a partir de una esquina y trató de hacer un rompecabezas, dibujando lentamente parte por parte y uniendo de a poco, tomando en cuenta cada dimensión para no equivocarse más.

Y cuando eran las cinco de la mañana y el sueño le ganaba a la razón, concluyó en que en algún momento tendría que hacer su vida y que ésta no tenía porqué ser como la vida que tenía de momento; porque en cierta instancia de la noche, tal vez entre la cuarta y séptima lámina volcada a la basura, terminó dibujando rayas conectadas con el rostro de alguien que conocía y desconocía. Era familiar, le brindaba paz y al mismo tiempo no podía descifrar quién era aquél hombre, o si era mujer. No entendí, pero le gustaba. Le gustó el resultado, y la forma en que una vez que el lápiz tocó la hoja no se separó de esta hasta el final, en el labio superior del personaje. Y a pesar de su falta de identidad, los sentimientos que brindaba a Kotaro en crisis eran serenos; por lo que ahora el muchacho había dejado de temerle a su propia inexactitud.

El viernes en mitad de toda la gente volvió a preguntar si podía asistir a la exposición de arte, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada reprochando, diciéndole “Esto ya lo hablamos”.

-No, Ko, ¿no ves que vino tu familia a desearte un buen cumpleaños? Quédate, mañana podrás ir.  
-Pero má, está cerrado mañana.

Y su madre le sonrió suavemente, poniendo la mano sobre su mejilla y a continuación pidió que reúna a sus primos, que le cantarían feliz cumpleaños. Una vez más, Bokuto subió las escaleras, yendo hacia su cuarto en busca de los muchachos.

Terminó encontrando a los chicos ojeando su dibujo.

-No pensé que pudieras dibujar tan bien a tu amigo, ¿se lo vas a regalar? -preguntó el mayor, que casi llegaba a su edad.  
-¿Qué amigo? No sé a quién dibujé, Nagai.  
-Uhm… creo que se llamaba Akai. Algo así.  
-¿Akaashi?   
-¡Ese! Lo sigo en Instagram, pero nunca pone su nombre real en la cuenta. Lo ubico por las fotos.

Tomó el dibujo, y lo dobló en un rollo. Respiró hondo y comenzó con el discurso:

-Me intimida que vean mi arte, la próxima les agradecería que no la busquen, ¿sí?. Además, mamá dijo que vayamos bajando, que vamos a cortar la torta y todo eso.  
-Disculpa -intervino el menor, de doce años-. En verdad estábamos buscando revistas porno, pensamos que podrías tener alguna.

Y rió mientras el otro le pegaba un codazo, seguido de un: “Eso no se dice, imbécil”.

Los muchachos salieron del cuarto discutiendo en voz baja, diciendo que esperarían a Bo.

“Akaashi, te paso a buscar en un rato. Me dejaron ir a la muestra!” Bo, 20.09.

Si sus primos, hijos de la mujer más católica que conoce de su familia, podían buscar cosas “prohibidas” y maldecir en su cuarto, él podría salir una noche a un museo con su amigo.

“Me alegra. Nos vemos en la puerta.” Aka, 20.10.

Bokuto cayó por la ventana, y no apareció en la cena, solo dejó una cartita sobre su cama:

“Espero no arruinarles la noche, pero me tuve que ir a buscar servilletas, porque no habían suficientes para todos!”, escribió sobre un papel blanco, en una servilleta.

Y así corrió, con el frío chocando la punta de su nariz y las manos en un fuerte dolor por lo helado de una noche sin guantes, pero con el pecho abrigado y emocionado. Llegó a las calles más concurridas, subió por las escaleras infinitas y agradeció al Vóley por hacerle resistente al cansancio físico. Las luces del museo iluminaban la parte superior de las escaleras, siendo así como la esperanza de Bo incrementaba constantemente.

-¡Akaashi!   
-Bo… -fue interrumpido ante el inminente abrazo del mayor, quien le hizo tambalear ante la brutalidad del salto que pegó. Pero, ¿que iba a hacer? No abrazarlo de vuelta estaba fuera de las opciones.

-Me alegra que vinieras -susurró para ellos.

Dentro del museo habían cosas hermosas, y personas preciosas, facciones reales e irreales, juegos de percepción de los objetos en obras, mucha gente, colores vibrantes y naríces sonrosadas por el frío; como la de Akaashi. Incluso se encontraron frente a una figura encantadora, una escultura en bronce la cual brillaba bajo la luz artificial, y no sabía si era el ángulo, la forma, o las ganas, pero a Bokuto le apetecía tomarle de la mejilla y besar aquella estatua de músculos al aire. Y por esa noche decidió tocar el material de la estatua mientras que nadie le viera, y menos mal justo en esa esquina todo estaba solitario y las luces más tenues, en un ambiente cálido y calmo, donde en principio posó su dedo sobre el fresco material, sonriendo en el acto. Pensar que alguien trabajó duros años para lograr tal resultado; era deslumbrante.

Así se preguntó si la piel de Akaashi se encontraría igual de fría. Y aquello lo verificó saliendo de la sala, cuando sin querer la gente los volvió a amontonar y menos mal estaban ahí para encontrarse y tomarse de la mano, evitando así perderse. Ambos tenían frío, pero estarían bien, así, desastrosamente entrelazados.

-Me sorprende que te hayan dejado venir, Bo. Me repetiste mil veces que tu mamá era estricta, ¿cómo hiciste para convencerla a último momento?

Bo rió, invitando a su compañero a salir del edificio, volviendo a tomarle la mano como antes, pero fallando y quedando así entre sus dedos la tela de la campera. Lo guió igualmente, evitando mirarle al confesar en plena emoción su pecado:

-¡En verdad me escapé y dejé una carta!  
-¿¡Hiciste qu-é!? -Bo giró a verlo con la bufanda movida y los cabellos al vientito helado. Tal vez por esa noche podía aceptar en voz alta lo increíble que se veía Akaashi-. Hey, ¿me escuchas?  
-Estaba pensando en lo guapo que eres. ¿Nunca te lo dije?

En un intento de protegerse, Keiji volvió la bufanda a su lugar y las manos a los bolsillos de la campera. La compostura lo abandonó en ese momento.

-Estás loco o drogado. ¿Tus primos te dieron algo?  
-No, mis primos buscan porno nomás.

La naturalidad con la que dijo aquello hizo carcajear al azabache, devolviendo el rojo a su rostro y desenredando la bufanda roja nuevamente; y era contagioso, su felicidad y risa, su calma. 

-Estoy cansado, solo eso. Es mi cumpleaños y si no hago lo que quiero en esta fecha, ¿cuándo lo voy a hacer?  
-Literalmente cualquier día; es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras -Keiji no parecía entender.  
-Mi familia es católica, sabes cómo se manejan.  
-No -sonrió confundido-. No tengo ni idea, pero aunque sea familia no significa que debas seguir sus pasos para seguir siendo parte. La verdadera familia acepta el tú real, y tú, por otro lado, eliges según lo que te haga más feliz.  
-Ir contra lo dicho me hará tener consecuencias. No sé si estoy preparado para ello -Dijo, notablemente achicado. De repente la vista se había desviado del chico que tanto quería y ahora temía enfrentarlo, porque Akaashi siempre le hacía entender la verdad y en este caso ésta era más complicada de explicar que la Reforma Protestante.  
-Te podría dar una charla sobre el Existencialismo de Sartre aquí mismo, pero hay cosas en las que no estoy de acuerdo con él. Así que… ¿qué te parece si hacemos tu propio existencialismo? -expresó Keiji estirando el brazo en una señal inesperada. Allí, frente a sus ojos Bokuto se mostraba indeciso respecto a si tomarle la mano o no. Finalmente, lo hizo-. Según el existencialismo esa acción que acabas de hacer tiene consecuencias con las cuales tú tendrás que lidiar en algún momento -hizo entender mediante el agarre de la mano y así comenzó a guiar a Kotaro cuesta abajo, pretendiendo caminar un rato por la ciudad eterna- Lo que se plantean también son determinaciones y condiciones en la toma de decisiones. Las determinaciones te impiden hacer las cosas, mientras que algo que condiciona solo te hace el trabajo más difícil, pero el hombre es capaz de resolver éstas. Entonces, se plantea que el hombre tiene una libre decisión de acción y que nada lo determina, sino que hay cosas alrededor que le condicionan. Ahora, plantéame algo que tú quieras hacer.

Kotaro quedó pasmado por un momento, procesando todo y al mismo tiempo pretendiendo elegir una de las tantas cosas que había deseado probar durante años:

-Quiero… besar a alguien. O jugar juegos durante toda la noche. ¡Ya sé! Quiero quedarme durmiendo los domingos en vez de ir a la Iglesia; wow, sería precioso.  
-Tomemos lo último. ¿Por qué vas a la iglesia, si tú no eres creyente?  
-Lo soy.  
-Te conozco, sé que no confías. Por algo te rebelaste, y luego te pondrás nervioso por reberlarte y entrarás en crisis.

Bokuto se tensó, ya que hasta el momento no lo había pensado así. Él se rebeló; nunca lo había hecho.

-Pero no te pierdas en eso, Bo. Ya entenderás mi punto -le sacudió Keiji, volviéndolo allí-. Tú vas a la iglesia para no desobedecer a tu familia, tú decides ir; te condicionan a ir; pero no te determinan. Lo que determina es la muerte, una vez que pasa ya no hay forma de evadirla. Pero teóricamente tú puedes decidir si ser feliz con consecuencias, o ser infeliz, también con consecuencias. O por ejemplo, ahora decidiste tú solo escaparte, y creo que sabes que al volver deberás enfrentar las consecuencias; porque vi que apagaste el teléfono. No quieres que te encuentren aún.

Cuando quiso acordar, Akaashi lo había desvestido totalmente.

-Tal vez no elegí bien -dijo, consumido por el hedor a azufre. Keiji suspiró y paró el paso.  
-¡Maldita sea, Kotaro! -expresó impaciente-. Apuesto a que al menos una vez en esta salida la has pasado genial, así que no puedes decir que elegiste mal.  
-¡Pero las consecuencias, ‘Kaashi!  
-¡Eso no entiendes, son inevitables, pero el punto es elegir según lo que te haga bien sin importar la consecuencia! Algún día tus padres se entrarán que no te sientes católico, y que prefieres a los chicos en vez de las chicas, que no seguirás arquitectura a pesar de ser el mejor de tu clase y que seguramente prefieras jugar Vóley que ir a la iglesia un domingo a la mañana. Y si sigues así jamás serás feliz, nunca vas a encontrarte.Y seguirás por esconderte y prohibirte; y serás más Edipo que Ismene o Antígona. Escaparás del destino y volverás de alguna u otra forma a él.  
-¿Y cuál es mi maldito destino, carajo? -se rindió, cayendo en lágrimas, ojos ardidos y mocos, una revolución en el pecho y las manos frías; los dedos de Keiji le rozaron el rostro.  
-A diferencia de Edipo y todos esos personajes ficticios, tu destino y el de todos nosotros es ser libre y elegirlo. Es lo contrario, y no tiene mucho sentido; pero en la práctica sí y tú lo haces. Escapas de tu libertad para acoplarte, pero vuelves a querer la libertad para poder representarte como eres, y vuelves al ciclo. Pero quédate tranquilo, que aunque tomes las decisiones solo, habrá gente apoyándote; y así como te rebelaste hoy, puedes hacerlo más veces. Eventualmente todo va a tener su equilibrio.  
-No parecen palabras de un adolescente -Dijo entre mocos.  
-Siempre me dices que tengo ochenta años por dormirme a las ocho, será por eso -Bromeó Keiji, limpiando el charco que dejaba la lluvia en las mejillas de Ko.  
-Estoy exhausto, no quiero volver a casa.  
-Tal vez puedes quedarte en casa, asegurarle a tu familia que estás bien y volver mañana.

En el ambiente y llevado por el hybris, Bokuto se dejó acurrucar bajo la mano de el chico que lo hacía ver otra vida.

-Me encantaría.

Tomó el celular al llegar al hogar de Keiji y dejó varios mensajes en el grupo de familia, asegurando su bienestar, respondió a su madre, a su padre, y les agradeció estar aunque él no había podido estar. Avisó dónde estaba (“Con Akaashi…”) y qué iba a hacer (“...iremos a dormir”); sin embargo, volvió a mentir. Esa noche cayeron al colchón luego de jugar cerca de dos horas videojuegos en la sala, se fueron a la cama con los dientes lavados, pero comieron chocolates antes de dormir, Bo probó el Whiskey y lo odió, y probó los besos furtivos en mitad de la oscuridad de Keiji, y los hondos, esos que tocan el cuerpo y rozan la irracionalidad; esa noche durmió como si al otro día fuera domingo y no tuviera nada que hacer.


	10. Kuroken— drabble.

Kenma siempre tuvo dudas respecto a la forma en que quería a los demás. Más bien, las otras personas le hacían saber que algo faltaba en su relación, en él como amigo o pareja.

Demostración afectiva, cuidados, empatía, contacto, iniciativa, y así, a Kozume le dio flojera relacionarse plenamente con más gente que sus ya conocidos amigos, que jamás le reclamaron una cosa, sólo su cuidado personal y bienestar.

Con Kuroo ni siquiera lo consideró. Es más, le asustó que todos sus sentimientos fueran tan claros, y el quererle le saliera sin cuidado. Casi sin querer, Tetsurou era una constante en su vida; sin importar qué, él seguía allí, siendo fiel a sus principios e imagen.

Por ello, y más, cada mañana Kuroo se despertaba y al darse cuenta de la suerte que tenía por salir con Kenma, somreía.  
E igualmente, Kenma despertaba a la 'mañana' (cuando ya era de tarde y Kuroo dormía siesta), miraba a su pareja y no podía creer su suerte (la de Kuroo).

Estaban asquerosamente enamorados. Ambos eran conscientes, y sus únicos reclamos respecto al otro es que le daban demasiada comida a los gatos.


	11. Bokuaka— drabble.

A Keiji siempre le faltó amor en sus obras, decían. No era que él no pusiera de sí para sobrepasar el éxito de sus obras una tras otra, pero algunos críticos las veían y nunca pensaban que aquél sentimiento se encontrara en el lienzo. Sin embargo, él había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por recrearlo.

Esa mañana vio a Bokuto, cuando hacía mucho no lo encontraba por los azares de la vida. Estaba más adulto, de camisa y corbata floja, riendo ante un perrito callejero que le daba la pata. Tenía loz ojos cristalizados, un poco rojos, y en un momento le tomó la mano al animal, la apretó un poquito y mordió su labio, para luego respirar hondo. Parecía que iba a romperse en llanto en mitad de una avenida. 

Abrazó al animalito, cuando el mismo se lanzó sobre su regazo, en busca de un hogar. Todos están en busca de uno, al fin y al cabo. Sin dudarlo, vio como Kotaro abrazaba al perro.

—¿Todo bien? —se animó a preguntar, esperando no haber llegado tarde a rescatar al animal.

—'Kaashi —Dijo Bokuto, sorprendido ante la repentina presencia—... No sé. ¿Me ayudás a conseguir algo para llevarlo a casa? Una correa, una soga, lo que sea. 

—¿Ya te encariñaste? —rió el azabache. Bokuto le sonrió, asintiendo levemente.

—No quiero que pase mal en la calle.

'Tú también, parece que la estás pasando mal', pensó el artista; sin embargo ahí estaba él, haciendo sentir contento a todos alrededor, el azabache incluido.

Akaashi le compró una correa en la primer veterinaria que encontró de paso, y acompañó a Kotaro a casa, un apartamento alejado del centro y en medio hecho porquería.

Antes que nada, Bokuto aclaró:

—Tuve unos percances con mi ex, y después me lesioné, y no la pasé muy bien. Acá terminé. Pero, te puedo ofrecer un café, si querés —le sonrió, escondiendo la vergüenza.

—Yo creo que un café está más que bien.

Terminaron cenando, en el piso del apartamento recién rentado, con el perrito al lado y una pared blanca de frente, porque se habían quedado hablando y la hora del café ya había pasado.

—Gracias —comenzó Bokuto con su discurso—, por ayudarme con él —miró al canino, para luego volverse a su compañero—. Realmente me hace feliz tener algo que me inspire a seguir adelante, y crecer de esta.

—Es solo el comienzo, otra vez, Kou. Van a haber muchos de estos, y seguro estarás bien.

Los ojos se le habían vidriado, y los labios se fruncían a falta de expresividad que por algún lado debía llorar.

—No es imposible, lo sé, solo es... Difícil. Y quiero volver a empezar.

Acarició al nuevo integrante del apartamento, quien le sacó la lengua y disfrutó el mimo de su nuevo hogar.

Keiji vio vida, y la admiró creciendo frente a sus ojos, con orgullo y cariño, sentenciado así que aquello era el amor más bonito que podía existir; el de uno a la vida, y lo había visto en Bokuto, como hacía también varios años atrás.


	12. Bokuaka— "Palabras Bonitas"

—¡Te amo, Akaashi! —gritó Bokuto por primera vez, cuando Keiji le regaló el trozo de pastel que no tenía ganas de comer. El azabache quedó en shock, y con su mismo rostro el cual los amigos de Bokuto observaban, susurró un "No es nada, que lo disfrutes"; luego se fue.

Dentro de su cabeza había un circo de preguntas sin responder.

Pero se fue acostumbrando, cuando a mitad de año de conocer a Bokuto, un día lo encontró debajo de la mesa del gimnasio luego de práctica. No había sido un mal día para el equipo, pero aparentemente para él sí, porque tuvo dos recaídas en un total de cuatro partidos.

—¿Saben qué le pasa? —cuestionó a sus compañeros.

—Está reflexionando —contestó Konoha—, o triste. Nunca sabemos, pero cuando nos hemos acercado a ayudar él siempre nos rechaza. Al rato vuelve e intenta otra vez.

Pero está vez Bokuto no tenía que volver a la cancha, sino que a su casa, porque la práctica ya había finalizado y era viernes; nadie pensaba quedarse.

—Bokuto —llamó Keiji, apoyando la mano sobre la mesa y poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su compañero, sin caer. Esperaba la mirada de Kotaro, pero este solo movió el rostro hacia el frente—. Debemos ir a casa.

—Aún no quiero irme.

–¿Y qué quisieras hacer?

La frase captó la total atención del chico, obligándolo a mirar a Keiji.

—Quiero unos pases.

—¿Por diversión o por presión? —cuestionó Keiji, conociendo al mayor, quien ante ser leído de tal forma escondió el rostro entre sus piernas y brazos, pensando la respuesta. 

—Quiero que sea por diversión, esta vez. 

Al rato salió de abajo de la mesa, con una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro y sin aún creer que Keiji se quedara con él luego de finalizada la hora de práctica. Realmente Akaashi esperaba pasar bastante tiempo con Bokuto, pero nunca imaginó las tres horas que estuvieron juntos en el gimnasio.

—Akaashi, gracias —Dijo Bokuto mientras ordenaban el despelote que habían dejado—. En serio te amo, ¡eres el mejor!

Esta vez, Keiji respondió con un: "No fue nada".

La próxima vez, ambos iban caminando hacia sus casas, cuando de repente:

—'Kaashi, ¿sabes cuánto te amo?

—Bo, ¿de dónde viene eso? —rió Keiji nervioso. 

—No sé, estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy de estar en Fukurodani, y conocerlos a todos ustedes. Además, nunca pensé que alguien me aguantara tanto luego de prácticas —sonrió el muchacho, totalmente energético.

—No es aguantarte, Bo. Al menos no en mi caso.

—Es verdad, eres igual de freak por el voley que yo, ¡o incluso Hinata!

—Hey, ¡no voy tan lejos!

El rostro de Bokuto quedó serio, y dijo:

—Tu género favorito de película es el documental deportivo, date cuenta.

—Me niego —cerró los ojos en el camino, escuchando la risa de Kotaro a su lado.

No por siempre podría aguantarse estóico ante el chico que le gustaba, pero por ahora creía que iba bien.

—Akaaaaaashi —quejoneó Bokuto, tirado en la mesa del salón a eso de las cinco y cuarto de la tarde—. No quiero estudiar, ¿no sería mejor ir a pelotear un rato? Total, no voy a trabajar de algo que estudie.

—Pero debes finalizar el secundario para seguir lo que quieres.

Kotaro quejó por lo bajo y pegó la mejilla a la madera de la mesa.

—Akaashi.

—¿Qué? —respondió casi en un suspiro cansado.

—Te amo —susurró el mayor, aún sin mirar a Keiji.

—No desvíes la atención.

—Pero te amo mucho, mucho, bastante, montones —apoyó el brazo en la mesa y la cabeza sobre este, sonriéndole bonito y combinando la calidez de su expresión con la hora dorada del sol, ahora sí dirigiéndose hacia Keiji y notando su poca paciencia a partir de otro suspiro rendido—. Eres el mejor por ayudarme, o intentar, y por siempre ser generoso conmigo, y por ser mi amigo y compañero, y por...

Fue interrumpido.

—Ya, yo también te amo, Bo, pero debemos estudiar.

Kotaro quedó rojo.

—¡Es la primera vez que lo dices!

—A estudiar.

—Ya no quiero estudiar. 

—Nunca quieres estudiar.

Los suspiros por parte de Keiji eran una forma de normalizar su respiración, ponerle un fin a los nervios y volver a la normalidad; pero con Bokuto esto era casi imposible, ya que a su lado Keiji nunca iba a estar normal.

Entonces la próxima vez, Keiji lo dijo:

—Bo —le llamó, incluso siendo que ambos estaban caminando a casa y por la calle solo destacaba su presencia—. Te amo.

Lo dijo con toda normalidad, pero en verdad esa era su confesión. No estaba destacada como tal, y tenía miedo de hacerlo, ya que decirle diréctamente a Kotaro "Me enamoré de ti" era mucho para su poco funcional cuerpo.

El muchacho alado le tomó la mano, haciendo a Keiji mirar hacia abajo casi instantáneamente, notando visualmente la escena, y también el tacto áspero de las manos de Bokuto y el firme agarre; las manos estaban calentitas.

—Yo también, Keiji.

De alguna forma, Kotaro siempre supo leer al azabache, y justo en ese momento, ese tipo de expresión ("Te amo") fue tomada de la forma en que ambos deseaban.


	13. Kenhina— "Hogar"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval au.

Hinata se fue de su casa a seguir el camino de sus padres, viajeros del mundo de los cuales actualmente desconocía su paradero, pero sabía dentro suyo que algún día los iba a encontrar de alguna u otra forma, por eso no le puso mucha importancia a hallarlos pronto. Igualmente, nunca sintió su casa como hogar y esperaba algún día encontrarla como tal, o presenciar algo como "hogar"; esperaba que este fuera un lugar cerca de los pueblos, no muy lejano del río para bañarse en verano y patinar en el fresco hielo, con la puesta de sol al horizonte y animales grandes y peligrosos alrededor.

Un día quedó varado en una ciudad, casi sin dinero. Cayó en un motel que no pudo pagar, en una noche de lluvia que le atormentó hasta los huesos. El hijo del dueño del motel lo vio afuera, resguardado en un callejón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, casi con miedo que fuera un tipo peligroso parecido a los personajes malvados de los libros de acción que leía usualmente.

—Descubro lugares y me muero de frío. ¿Y tú? 

Y le sonrió, como si no le importara estar temblando a las dos de la madrugada en un callejón lleno de ratas.

Kenma lo ayudó a escabullirse hasta una habitación, pensando en la energía que le transmitía ese muchacho, en la sonrisa potente y como ahora él también estaba empapado.

Se descubrieron los dos en el tiempo que Hinata pasó resfriado, escondido en el motel, en una habitación que nadie usaba además de Kenma, porque el chico puso la excusa de que ahora se mudaría allí para estar más cerca del motel y mantenerse al tanto de su trabajo. Dormían en la misma cama, los dos odiaban el suelo y nadie quería descansar allí. A ambos les digustaban las mariposas, leían juntos, comics que dibujaba el hermano de Kenma y libros extrañamente extensos para Shouyou, compartían la comida y miraban el amanecer cuando al castaño le daba por trasnochar.

El muchacho de cabellos color sol se recuperó y no se fue. 

—Te queda mucho por descubrir, ¿no te parece? —le planteó un día el hombre de cabellos castaños. Le dolía proponerle que retome su viaje, pero sabía que Hinata quedándose en esa pequeña habitación por un tiempo indefinido le haría perder su esencia—. Dijiste incontables veces que querías encontrar tu lugar en el mundo.

—Estoy en eso, Ken.

Hinata, a punto de llorar, le miró. Porque no sabía cómo explicarle que de allí no quería irse, en parte. Y así quedaron.

—Sé que viajar es mi pasión, conocer nuevos lugares y gente. Pero aquí... me siento seguro.

—No entiendo, es una habitación horrible. Solo hay libros, humedad y yo de vez en cuando.

—Pero estás tú y eso es lo que me importa.

—Te vas a pudrir aquí dentro, Shouyou —convenció Kenma en voz cortada, apretando la sábana de la cama en busca de desquitarse la bronca que tenía por hacerse eso: Alejar a aquél que le hacía querer mejorar como persona. 

—¿Te molesto? Veo que insistes mucho en que me vaya.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea, tonto? Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y lo mejor es un hogar el cual siempre deseaste.

—Pero yo ya tengo un hogar.

El silencio rompió en llanto a Kozume. ¿Tan cabeza dura sería Hinata? ¿No podía hacerle las cosas fáciles, irse, ser feliz y dejarlo a él en su rutina diaria?. Fue Shouyou quien ahora se levantó para posicionarse al costado del muchacho y abrazarlo, fuerte. Generando una tormenta como la de la noche donde se conocieron hacía unos meses.

—Aunque encuentre un hogar físico, si tú no estás, sé que se sentirá incompleto —dusurró el de cabellos naranjas contra el cuello del otro.

—¿Y si vamos juntos?

Shouyou le miró estupefacto, negando repetidas veces.

—Tú amas tu tranquilidad. ¡También dejarías de ser tú si la cambias por viajar!

—Contigo me siento en paz. Aparte, ¿no es que ser aventurero requiere enfrentarse a lo que está fuera de nuestra zona de comodidad?

Salir de su rutina podía volarle la cabeza en estrés y ansiedad, pero hombre de cabellos color sol hacía que su mente vuele más allá de cualquier libro leído o día atendiendo clientes.


	14. Bokuaka— drabble.

—No puedo —quejó Kotaro, atrayendo la atención de Akaashi y revolviendo la corbata en plena frustración.

—¿En todos los años de secundaria no te hiciste jamás la corbata? 

—Nunca tuve necesidad. Y ahora para la estúpida graduación me piden un cambio de corbata —quebró en enojo, sacándose la tela del cuello de un tirón y sosteniéndola con bronca en la mano derecha.

—¡LENGUAJE! —retó la madre del mayor desde el cuarto alado.

Keiji suspiró, deslizó la corbata en la mano de Bokuto y se dignó él a arreglarle el uniforme.

—Vine a tu casa porque pensé que no darías más de los nervios y felicidad, sin embargo no haces más que frustrarte y no entiendo. Siempre te mantuviste calmado respecto a la graduación. Te van a dar certificados, van a aplaudirte, serás el centro de atención y la gente que más quieres estará ahí. Además va a haber comida. Te va a encantar.

En esa pequeña charla sentía como Bokuto se colgaba mirándolo. A veces hacía eso, o ambos lo terminaban haciendo de tanto en tanto, medio conscientes y medio en la luna. Pero así de cerca, con una corbata de por medio, esa mirada intensa le llegaba a poner nervioso.

—No estarán por mucho, eso es lo que pasa.

—No todo es para siempre, Bo —a esa distancia le encaró la mirada; Y le dolió por lo triste que estaba—. Algunas cosas sí, igual. No tienes que preocuparte.

Y aunque la corbata ya estaba perfectamente armada, ahí se quedaron, mirándose y dándose cuenta:

—Tú vas a estar ahí, en mi graduación, cuando vaya a la universidad y cuando gane las nacionales y me haga viejo, ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—No entiendo por qué lo harías, pero gracias —sonrió Bokuto. A veces le salía aquél lado inseguro, el mismo que había estado tratando de dejar atrás desde haberse conocido con el chico de enfrente. Estaba mejorando sus dilemas de niño pequeño, al menos ahora ya no se escondía debajo de las mesas cuando algo le salía mal. Pero cuando su sistema operativo caía y se rompía, la inseguridad era la primera en volver a él. Aunque lo sabía bien, debía crecer pronto, porque las diferentes etapas de la vida requerían de ello. 

—Me quedo porque eres maravilloso.

"Y porque eres mi amigo", pensó.

—Además, eres divertido.

"Además de divertido, me haces feliz".

—Y con tu estado de salud seguro vives hasta que tengas ciento treinta años. Eso es increíble. Te admiro.

"Ojalá vivir tanto tiempo a tu lado, Kotaro".

—Y porque estoy enamorado de ti.

"Eso también", pensó.

Dijo lo que debía pensar y pensó lo que quería decir. Soltó la corbata estilo moño apenas cayó en la realidad.

—Akwaaaashi —lloriqueó el muchacho delante suyo, mirándolo a los ojos cristalizados; el azabache la había cargado.

—Perdón —susurró, totalmente avergonzado. Dió un paso hacia atrás, queriendo irse lejos, abandonando el lugar e incluso, tal vez, la futura graduación de Bokuto.

—¡Si tú estás enamorado y yo también, de nosotros... No, para, tú de mí y yo de ti, no yo de mi y tú de ti... Uh —perdió el tren de pensamiento—. ¡Entonces podremos estar juntos hasta los ciento treinta! 

Keiji quedó rojo, con el pecho loco cuando el mayor le tomó la mano y le miró de cerca con sus ojos dorados.

—¿Tú dices que yo llegue a los ciento treinta?

—Claro que sí. Alguien tan bonito como tú debería ser inmortal.


	15. Iwaoi— "Corazones"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au donde cuando te enamoras, salen corazones de tu cabeza. Todos pueden verlos.

Corazones por todos lados, más que nada cerca de San Valentín. Y Oikawa envidiaba sanamente a aquellos quienes podían libremente soltar de los mismos al aire, esos rosas, brillantes, verdes o azules, violetas o verde agua, sin miedo a ser descubiertos. Aquellas personas como Bokuto, dispuestos a mostrar su amor como si fuera el último día de su vida y quisiera informarle al mundo que estaba plenamente perdido por Keiji. Pero la situación de Oikawa difería milenios de la de su amigo. Cuando él creaba, sin querer, un corazón y éste salía al aire disparado inconscientemente, apenas Oikawa lo notaba flotando sobre su cabecita, trataba de explotarlo en total desesperación o esconderlo hasta poder encerrarlo en un tarro de basura cercano.

Así vivió cinco años desde que cayó a los pies de Iwaizumi (esos que a veces olían feo), y su forma de ser, tan masculina y bonita, la forma en que sus piernas se flexionaban y tensionaban al saltar para rematar uno de sus pases, cómo lloraba con películas de acción y luego le llamaba a él dramático, incluso de las las bromas de viejo de ochenta años que hacía de vez en cuando, y su sentido de la moda... era increíble. A diferencia del suyo.

Un corazón brillante gravitó frente a sus ojitos y Tooru sintió un escalofrío caluroso por todo el cuerpo. En un reflejo del terror tomó el corazón y lo escondió debajo de la mesa de estudio.

—Oikawa, ¿Necesitas algo más para comenzar a concentrarte o podremos por fin ponernos a estudiar? —preguntó Iwaizumi, trayendo una bandeja repleta de aperitivos necesarios para que el castaño no muera de hambre y sus neuronas se rindieran a la segunda página.

—De hecho, me falta un pastelito. Hay abajo en la alacena, ¿me lo podrías traer, porfa, Iwa-chan? 

—Baja tú —Dijo, rendido, sentándose en la cama de Oikawa y luciendo como la persona más cansada de la tierra.

—Porfa, no puedo ir porque no llego a la alacena. Sé que tú sí podrás llegar, ¡confío en ti!

—Soy más bajo que tú, el argumento no tiene sentido.

—Pero saltas más alto. Además, si no lo traes y yo debo moverme, me quejaré el resto de la hora.

Iwaizumi gruñó y fue a por el pastel inexistente de la alacena. Oikawa solo necesitaba un momento para deshacerse del corazón, así que lo tiró por la ventana y lo vio elevarse por un segundo.

Arriba, subía despacio, bien lejos.

Pero notó como se estancaba en la rama del árbol del vecino, y así notó como varios otros corazones de diferentes colores también estaban allí. ¿Acaso todas las veces que los dejaba volar por la ventana su amor acababa allí? No podía hacerse cargo de momento, estaba seguro. Pero no dejaría a Iwaizumi acercarse a la ventana ni loco.

—Me hiciste ir a buscar algo que no existía —quejó Hajime, embroncado con la puerta como para cerrarla con fuerza.

—Como tu dignidad —bromeó Oikawa.

—¡Pero que hijo de puta!

Hajime se tiró sobre Oikawa en la cama y comenzó a despeinarle cuanto más pudiera y agarrarle fuerte de los cachetes. Él tampoco pretendía lastimarlo, pero sí molestarle lo suficiente.

—Bastaaaaaaa.

Terminaron estudiando solamente una hora, y luego, Iwaizumi se fue para su casa: Al lado. Su árbol era el que contenía los corazones de Oikawa, pero por suerte de su lado no se veían, ya que la densidad de las hojas era mayor del lado del chico ojitos avellana.

Esa noche notó la luna llena y alguna que otra estrella entre toda la contaminación lumínica de su ciudad, aunque originalmente esperaba notar estrellas fugaces, pero aquello se le hacía imposible. También notó como un corazón azul salía disparado de la ventana de Iwaizumi, que igualmente no percibió hasta que lo vio volando sobre el árbol, ya que éste tapaba la vista a la ventana de su mejor amigo.

Y su mejor amigo estaba enamorado.  
Enamorado de una persona que le hacía nacer corazones.  
Ese tipo de anomalías románticas que a él también le salían sin cesar y debía esconder con miedo.  
Esas que en sueños le mostraba a Iwa-chan, como si fueran tesoros contando la historia de la cantidad de veces en que se perdió en el perfil de su mejor amigo.  
Oikawa era el perdido, totalmente.  
Pero Iwaizumi nunca le correspondería, porque él no era ni bisexual, ni gay.

Cuando Oikawa le confesó hacía unos años que era bisexual, Iwaizumi no entendió muy bien al principio, pero le dijo: "Que te gusten las chicas y los chicos es genial, encontrarás gente que te aguante no solamente en un género, sino con los dos. Buena suerte. Yo no tengo tanta suerte porque solo me gustan las chicas". Así Tooru concluyo que Iwaizumi nunca sería bueno en el sentimentalismo, y por eso también decidió no comentar nada respecto a ese reflejito azul que vio flotando hacia el espacio.

Hasta la mañana siguiente, que entró desprevenido al cuarto de Hajime y notó la curiosa forma como el emoji por todos lados en aquella habitación. Estaban pegados como globos de helio contra el techo, recostados sobre la cama, el ropero y la silla con ropa desordenada.

Iwaizumi estaba completamente enamorado de una chica y realmente Oikawa ya no podía evitar obviar el hecho.

—¿Oikawa? —cuestionó la voz dormida a su costado. El castaño tiró el corazón que miraba tristemente en sus manos—. ¡Oikawa! ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? No entres a mi cuarto sin que yo sepa, ¡carajo!

—Usas mucho el "carajo" en tus oraciones, Iwa-chan. ¿Realmente no sabes otro insulto? —evadió.

—Cállate, puedo insultarte de arriba a bajo si me pongo las pilas —confrontó, dando media vuelta en la cama y mirando hacia arriba—. ¿No me vas a preguntar nada respecto al desastre que es mi corazón y yo por enamorarme o qué? Pensé que amabas el drama y estarías loco por saber cuándo me enamoraría.

"Claro que preferiría no saberlo, pero también sé que eventualmente esto pasa", pensó Oikawa.

—Si quieres, cuéntame. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Se colgaron viéndose, ambos preguntándose cómo carajos hablar sin trabarse. Del pecho de Iwaizumi se le empezaron a escapar los corazones, ahora variando de color: Negros, verdes, rosas, azules, violetas, amarillos. Realmente estaba perdido.

—Ella... —tragó saliva, desconectando la mirada de la de Oikawa. Le avergonzaba tantísimo haberse vuelto un tonto por amor—. Ella es un él. Él eres tú.

—No me jodas.

Salió así, directo y verdadero, como en un suspiro y al borde del llanto. Oikawa sabía que aquello era una broma, una muy de mierda para su agrado. Pero no podía llorar, no en frente de su mejor amigo, quien ahora parecía embroncado, con la mirada confusa y el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Pero vete a la mierda, Oikawa! No me invades mi cuarto y toda mi jodida vida como para que cuando por fin, después de tres putos años, te vengo a confesar la puta mierda que me pasa, carajo!

Iwaizumi sabía insultar además de decir "carajo", y al mismo tiempo era capaz de decir la verdad. Y llorar. Era una mañana dramática.

—Sé que no sientes lo mismo porque lo serio no es lo tuyo, pero estoy harto de callarme siempre. Es una mierda, y ahora lo será para ti y para mi. Sufre como yo, mierda. O al menos sufre algo, que yo ya venía pasándola mal sabiendo de antemano que tú me rechazarías.

Tooru sacó a rastras a Iwaizumi de la cama, incluso si estaba solamente en pantalones de dormir verdes horror, un completo insulto a la moda (que claramente Oikawa se los había regalado).

—¿¡Qué mosca te picó ahora!?  
—¡Necesito que me acompañes!

Lo tomó del brazo, haciéndole entrar a la casa alada, corriendo el pasillo y saltando las escaleras como pudieran. Al entrar al cuarto hizo mierda la pared con el golpe de la puerta y dejó a Iwaizumi en la puerta. Oikawa comenzó a abrir el ropero, los cajones del escritorio y la cómoda de la esquina del cuarto, movió la cama a un costado, rayando el suelo y dejando flotar los corazones rosas de los que venía años escapando.

—¡A... —ahora mismo, era la persona más dramática que conocía, estaba seguro. No se dio cuenta del desastre de globos de colores que estaba haciendo hasta que notó el techo repleto de corazones—... a mí también me pasa eso contigo!


	16. Bokuaka— "Dulce brillo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneshots dedicado a un especial de navidad en Amino Haikyuu Es.

La primer navidad donde Keiji postergó su compra de regalos anual, fue a pedido de Bokuto. El mayor le había suplicado de ir juntos apenas empezó con su aura navideña, allá por mediados de noviembre, porque era un fanático de la festividad. Pero había dejado pasar el tiempo, hasta el tiempo presente, el medio día del veinticuatro de diciembre. Vísperas de navidad. Quedaron de encontrarse en la casa de Kotaro y ya media cuadra antes Keiji pudo ver la cantidad innecesaria y monumental de luces y decoraciones que había en la propiedad de los Bokuto. Se paró en la vereda contraria a admirar cómo las luces navideñas iban alrededor de cada ventana, árbol del patio e incluso el sendero hasta la puerta principal estaba delineado por la nieve que había dejado el ayer en bruscas ventiscas secas.

“Es tan típico de ellos”, pensó para luego golpear la puerta y sacarse los audífonos para así escuchar cuando alguien le abra.

-¡Ho, ho,ho!  
-Oh no. No empecemos con eso que recién mañana es Navidad, Bo.  
-¡Akaaaashi! No seas aguafiestas, ¿Acaso no te queda nada de espíritu navideño dentro tuyo?  
-No, nunca existió. Soy tan Grinch que duele -bromeó en una pequeña sonrisa, dejando a Bokuto petrificado en horror.  
-¿Cómo tanta maldad puede existir en un cuerpo tan angelical como el tuyo?

Akaashi quedó rojísimo cual moña navideña. Pero sabía que debía acostumbrarse, porque Bokuto no tenía la más mínima pizca de vergüenza en decir qué pensaba respecto a alguien. La masculinidad tóxica no existía dentro de él, él era libre. Y a veces aquello volvía loco a Keiji, sin aún deducir cuán bueno o malo era esa cualidad.

-¿Puedo pasar un momento? Hace frío aquí fuera -preguntó amablemente, con cierta timidez. Nunca había preguntado para entrar a su hogar, Kotaro usualmente lo arrastraba y listo. Pero es que, sin él saberlo, el mayor se había colgado mirándolo a él siendo un desastre sonrojado disfuncional.

Así eran ellos.

-¿Eh, frío? ¿Tienes frío? -le entró al hogar del brazo y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Para Keiji todo el ambiente olía a galletitas y vainilla, cuando usualmente solo olía a limpio. Aquello le gustaba-. ¡MAMÁAAAA! 

-¿QUÉ PASA KOTARO? NO GRITES -imitó la mujer, apareciendo desde el pasillo con un delantal y las manos sucias en masa-. ¡Akaashi, cariño! 

La mujer se comparaba en eso a Bokuto: Ambos adoraban a Akaashi, entonces al final del día Keiji tenía su propia hinchada de una señora adorable y un loco descomunal.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó la mujer, acercándose para un fugaz abrazo.  
-Bie…  
-¡Mentira! Me dijo que tenía frío, tenemos que hacer algo, ma -retrucó Bokuto.

La mujer dejó el lugar casi corriendo y se fue por donde venía, señalando las indicaciones que Bo debía seguir para que el invitado se sintiera cómodo; haciéndole sentar en sillón y posicionando la frazada azul vibrante más fea y cómoda de la existencia. A los minutos volvió con una taza de chocolate caliente y las galletitas que había estado horneando. 

-Las que quedaron bien son para Keiji. Bo, tú come las que hizo tu papá así no envenenamos al invitado.

Kotaro iba por la segunda galleta sin importar nada. Y así, con migajas en los mofletes y los ojitos encantados, observó la cálida sonrisa de Keiji al agradecerle a su madre.

-¿Los audífonos son nuevos? -cuestionó al notar la franja negra que reinaba el cuello claro del azabache. Con la falta de sol invernal, su piel se volvía ligeramente más pálida y así resaltaba aún más sus prendas negras.  
-Sí, regalo anticipado de navidad por parte de mi padre. Son buenísimos, cancelan el sonido.  
-¡Woah! Entonces si hay rayos no los vas a escuchar, ¿verdad?  
-Exacto. Es increíble.

Keiji le temía horriblemente a los días de tormenta, donde el día parecía noche y el cielo era únicamente iluminado por violentas venas luminosas. En días así era común que se quede en casa, escondiéndose en su cama y con música a tope. Bokuto lo vio de esta forma una vez; también faltó al secundario para acompañarlo. Ese día el azabache cayó en la realidad donde la persona más inquieta que había conocido hasta el momento también era una de las pocas capaces de traerle paz.

El hermano de Bokuto se presentó a la sala con pintas de recién despertado, se acercó a la mesa y tomó una galleta, miró a ambos chicos.

-Buenas -Dijo en voz ronca.   
-Buenas -respondió Keiji.

Bokuto le sonrió a su hermano, como siempre que le veía. Keiji sabía cuánto se amaban entre ellos, haciendo al azabache mayor esperar algún día sentir esa conexión con alguien. 

-¿Piensan salir?  
-Sí, iremos al centro más cercano a comprar las cosas de navidad. ¿Te traemos algo? -sugirió Bo.  
-No, voy con ustedes.

Ambos muchachos mayores quedaron mirando al quinceañero casi boquiabiertos. Al muchacho le caracterizaba la poca intención de socializar, dado que el síndrome de Asperger le pegaba muchísimo por ese lado, el cual le hacía sentir ansioso al conocer gente nueva y así terminaba por escupir una verborrea interminable respecto a barcos y películas de piratas. Pero, algo lo cual desconocían Keiji y Kotaro era su meta del año: Lograr abrirse con alguien antes de finalizar el 2019. Y si pretendía concluir aquél pensamiento, debía moverse rápido, porque quedaban muy pocos días para el término del año.

-Habrá mucha gente, ¿estás seguro?  
-Voy a estar con ustedes, está bien.  
-Y… ¿piensas salir así de desabrigado, Akito? -cuestionó Akaashi.

El chico se miró la remera manchada de pintura, los pantalones grises y las medias de colores diferentes que había tomado del cajón de su hermano hacía unos meses. Una cosa que al menor le ponía contento de Akaashi era que el azabache nunca le retrucaba su ropa desalineada o mal combinada, sabiendo que a él no le importaba su físico. No tener críticas alrededor por parte de un extraño hacía que no sienta a Keiji tan extraño.

-Ven, te acompaño a elegir algo para salir.

Así se fue Bokuto acompañando a su hermano, mientras Keiji volvía a poner música en su nueva adquisición para hacer el tiempo más ameno ante la espera de sus compañeros. Durante ese tiempo pensó en Bokuto mientras escuchaba “Sun”, de Sleeping at last, dentro del tibio hogar de Kotaro.

-Tenías acrílico azul en la remera hace un rato, ¿qué andabas pintando ahora? -preguntó Akaashi a Akito, para darle un espacio en su conversación.  
-El mar, como siempre. Y un barco pequeño, pescador. Me lo imagino antiguo, así que tuve que investigar un poco y ver los posibles diseños de la época que escogí, y después decidí en qué mar iba a posicionarlo...  
-¿No son todos los mares lo mismo? -interrumpió Bo.  
-No, éste es especialmente caótico. Si hubiera una persona en ese barco pesquero, seguro ya le habría matado.Pero el barco no necesita alguien que le maneje, puede ser libre.  
-Te estás desafiando a hacer algo fuera de lo normal -concluyó Keiji, analizando al muchacho-. Nunca presentas conceptos en tus pinturas. Usualmente son visuales sin trasfondo, y aquí estás poniendo trasfondo. Eso es genial.

Akito no era muy fan de ser analizado, le hacía sentir ciertamente intimidado y desnudo ante el mundo. Simplemente asintió y siguió el camino, mientras la noche caía cada vez más rápido, aunque fueran solo las seis de la tarde. El invierno en su área era crudo, y así Keiji comenzó a escuchar en su audífono izquierdo “Neptune” de su banda favorita.

-Hay mucha gente, ¿estás seguro de entrar con nosotros? -cuestionó Bokuto, mirando a Akito. Estaba más preocupado que nunca.  
-Más adelante tendré que entrar sin nadie que me cuide a estos lugares, en algún momento deberé afrontarlo .

Era una tienda de objetos para el hogar. Keiji había pedido ir ahí ya que su madre vio un espejo del cual quedó encantada hacía unos meses y el muchacho decidió comprárselo como regalo a la mujer más coqueta que conocía. Mientras tanto, Bo buscaba una sartén bonita para su cocina, ya que la semana anterior pretendió cocinar huevos fritos y de alguna forma que ni él puede explicar hasta el momento, rompió el utensilio a la mitad. 

-¿Qué te parece esta? -preguntó el mayor a la distancia, dirigido a su hermano.

Akaashi se alejó un poco de la sección de espejos y destinó su atención a la góndola alada, donde se encontraban las estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad, esas que Bokuto siempre le decía de querer comprar pero que le daba vergüenza, porque lucían muy aniñadas y sus padres seguro se reirían de él por un buen rato. Pretendía meterlas en la bolsa del espejo mientras Kotaro no se diera cuenta y dárselas antes de retomar el camino a su hogar, donde sus padres le esperaban con una cena tranquila y una calidad abrasadora.

Los hermanos terminaron comprando la sartén más colorida del local, y aunque Akito pensara que debía ser una simple sartén negra y no una la cual podían colgar en un festival, Bokuto hacía oídos sordos mientras abrazaba felizmente la compra para su familia. Era su primera vez haciendo un regalo y aquello se notaba. Y por parte de Keiji, era su primera vez dándole un regalo a la persona que le gustaba, pero tratando de no hacerle saber a la otra persona que le gustaba. Algo difícil para él, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que dentro de su cabeza las únicas veces en las cuales gritaba era al ver a Bokuto, y realmente sus frases se puntualizaban en: “TE QUIERO” Y “ERES HERMOSO”.

Faltaban seis cuadras para llegar a casa cuando el único que notaba la inmensa cantidad de nervios que manejaban Bokuto y Akaashi por los regalos era Akito. El muchacho no entendía del todo su relación, e incluso hacía tiempo en su cabeza había establecido que estaban saliendo. Pero jamás le dio la cara como para preguntarles si su idea era acertada o no. También notó como en la calle no había nadie más que ellos a excepción de las decoraciones navideñas y algo de nieve acumulada en el sucio asfalto.

Una estruendo a la distancia provocó que las aves vuelen atemorizadas hacia el horizonte naranja e hizo caer el espejo al suelo por el susto que se llevó Keiji. El azabache concluyó que aquellos eran fuegos artificiales y pretendió observar de dónde venían para poder admirarlos un poco.

-¿¡Por qué le pusiste mecha si aún no es la hora!? -gritó un hombre saliendo de la casa y acercándose a la acera, donde un niño sostenía un encendedor en mano y sin prestarle atención a las palabras del mayor, quedó atónito ante los colores del cielo. Keiji también los miró, llenándose de recuerdos de la infancia donde su familia también compraba cajas llenas de colores. Las amaba.

Bajó la vista, pretendiendo seguir su camino con sus compañeros.

Akito lloraba desconsoladamente, con las manos fusionadas a sus orejas, estaba despistado en la acera, mirando a un punto que no era el bellísimo espectáculo en el espacio. Comenzó a fregar las uñas largas y mal cortadas contra el contorno de sus orejas, totalmente perdido.

-¡Me explotan la cabeza! -gritó repetidas veces, parecía tener la garganta seca y ronca. Quería susurrar el nombre de su hermano, pero lo terminaba delirando en busca de ayuda. 

Bokuto dejó caer la sartén apenas empezaron la ráfaga de fuegos, que generaban sonidos parecidos a disparos (dos de ellos en el pecho y estás muerto), le sacó las manos de las orejas a su hermano y posicionó las suyas. Akito no se rindió en tratar de amortiguar aún más el dolor con sus manos sobre las de el muchacho decolorado, y aún en desesperación, cerró los ojos y le clavó sin querer las uñas en los dedos de Kotaro.

El mayor también lloraba. ¿Qué podía estar sintiendo? La pregunta le pasó por la cabeza Keiji. ¿Qué sentía él al notar como su gato se iba de su falda y se escondía con los ojitos dilatados bajo los muebles de la cocina? Furia, tristeza. Durante esos momentos Keiji se preguntaba porqué su pequeño amigo debía sufrir tanto, si él no había hecho nada mal.

Una jauría de perros de todos tamaños, con collares de colores y callejeros pasó corriendo despavorida, alejándose del bombardeo.

¿Cómo Keiji fue tan ciego como para creer que aquello era un bello espectáculo, si cuando bajaba la vista todo parecía un apocalípsis?

La admiración de la gente quienes veían las luces románticas dejó asqueado a Keiji, y fue ahí cuando cayó en la realidad. Corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y empujó a Bokuto sin pensarlo mucho, reemplazando su lugar para así colocarle los audífonos a Akito en un reflejo de tiempo. Apenas sustituyó los sonidos, el menor abrió los ojos.

Tenía miedo en esos ojos rojos, se había mordido el labio al punto de romperlo y le temblaba la existencia. Keiji lo admiró a él y trató de sonreírle como pudo. Esperaba haber encontrado la solución, quería darle algo de seguridad.

Akito apretó los labios y volvió a lagrimear antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Akaashi. Parecía exhausto.

Llegaron a casa sin decir mucho. Bokuto le tomó de la mano a Akito todo el camino, mientras el más chico iba a tope con los audífonos. Cuando abrieron la puerta, el menor se fue a su cuarto casi a rastras y Bokuto explicó lo ocurrido a su madre, pero aclarándole que no se preocupe, que lo malo ya había pasado. 

-Antes de irme te voy a curar la mano -Dijo Akaashi, encaminándose al baño de la casa con las bolsas de compras en mano.  
-No es nada, solo unos raspones, no tienes de qué preocuparte.  
-¿Crees tener voto de decisión en esto? -rió Keiji, dejando sobre el inodoro la bolsa del espejo roto y el regalo sorpresa, el cual no pensaba entregar luego de semejante día trágico.

Tomó del cajón debajo del grifo las curitas, algodón y alcohol, le tendió la mano a Bokuto y comenzó a hacerle sufrir para desinfectar. Primero el dolor, después la cura y el bienestar.

-Es para que estés bien, Bo -aclaró, notando como el muchacho quejaba por lo bajo-. No queremos que las manos de nuestra estrella estén lastimadas, ¿o sí?

No cayó en lo que dijo hasta escuchar a Bokuto reír por lo bajo.

-Tú siempre cuidas a los demás. Hasta a mi hermano -confesó, cuando Keiji comenzó a poner la primer curita sobre la piel irritada en rojo-. Gracias, por eso. Y por el regalo.  
-¿Qué regalo? -Keiji entró en pánico. ¿Acaso lo había visto comprarlo? Imposible, no quería creerlo. ¿Su primer entrega de regalo iba a ser un fracaso?  
-El que veo sobre el inodoro. Veo el paquete con las estrellas -sonrió, encontrando miradas con el azabache.

Su primer entrega de regalo había sido un fracaso, hasta que ahora Kotaro le tomó a él la mano y le acercó a un abrazo. Keiji le importó una mierda el regalo, y los fuegos artificiales, y el dolor que sientes en el pecho al ver a alguien que quieres sufrir, y la cansadera que llevaba encima, todo le resbaló cuando por fin pudo apoyar su rostro sobre el hombro de Kotaro y sentir que si se dejaba caer, no llegaría al piso jamás, porque los brazos de Bokuto le envolverían en su aroma, calidez y seguridad. Todo su ser era capaz de embriagarlo en paz.

Si Akaashi cuidaba a otros, entonces Bokuto sería quien lo cuidara a él.

-Me alegra haberme enamorado de alguien como tú, Akaashi.

El azabache juró que un espasmo de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando su sentido oyó palabras nunca antes consideradas.

Bokuto era libre en todo. Y aquello lograba apegarse a Keiji cada año un poco más.

-Me alegra que sea mutuo -Dijo, despegándose de él y sacándose con su buzo de cuello tortuga las lagrimitas que amenazaban con hacer todo un poco más dramático.

Se acercó al inodoro de tapa cerrada y tomó la bolsita transparente con las figuras de plástico.

-Feliz navidad, Kotaro.

Bokuto acompañó a Keiji a la puerta, le ayudó a ponerse los mil abrigos para que no sufra al dejar su cálido hogar y cuando el azabache le fue a saludar con unas palabras, Bokuto le clavó un abrazo fuerte, un besito en el cuello y otro en la mejilla. Dejándolos con la energía suficiente como para tres entrenamientos de Voley.

Cuando Keiji abrió la puerta de entrada, ambos pudieron escuchar las fuertes pisadas en las escaleras y así quedaron estupefactos. Akito en su ambiente natural, despeinado y desaliñado le entregaba de vuelta los aparatos negros.

-Gracias por ayudarme -moduló el chico.  
-¿Y si hacemos un trato? -planteó Keiji, cerrando la puerta antes de que el crudo frescor invada la casa de los Bokuto-. Tú te quedas con los audífonos durante las fiestas, mientras que yo me los llevo el resto del año.  
-Pero son tuyos. No podría quedarmelos durante tanto tiempo.  
-Tómalo como un regalo de navidad, ¿sí? No me gustaría que sufras más cuando se supone que debes pasarla bien.

Llevó su mano en un encuentro con la del chicos, quien miró una y otra vez su extremidad, analizándola y con precaución a actuar.

-Debes darle la mano -susurró Kotaro, dirigiendo el comentario a su hermano. Y cuando aquello se cumplió, sonrió como niño chico.

Akaashi bajó los escalones de entrada con el frío chocando en la punta de su nariz, sin esto importable mucho, el pecho cálido le hacía olvidar el resto de cosas feas del mundo por un instante.


	17. Iwaoi— "Tormenta"

Cuando salió de su casa se encontró con el precioso paisaje de un día lluvioso. Caían gotas muy pequeñas para ser notadas, pero lo suficientemente constantes como para empapar las calles de Miyagi.  
Oikawa tomó su paraguas, sólo por si acaso. Así partió hacia la cafetería donde se encontraría con Iwaizumi a planear los días de estudio para la semana entrante.

La gente alrededor suyo iba apurada, con su paraguas abierto y cara preocupada. Tooru no hacía más que preguntarse el porqué. Sólo era una pequeña lluvia, pesada, pero apenas interfería en el camino. También se preguntaba si era el único que caminaba con tranquilidad por aquella avenida, ya que todos parecían tener un gran apuro por llegar a un lugar.  
A unas cuadras de la cafetería recibió una llamada.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Hay alerta naranja por tormenta. Oikawa, ven rápido - Exigió Iwaizumi al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Cómo que alerta naranja, si es sólo una lluviesita? - Cuestionó Tooru mientras que fruncía el ceño.

\- Eso dice el pronóstico del tiempo. Así que será mejor que te apures, así no te agarra la tormenta - Con esto, cortó la llamada.

“Exagerado.” Pensó Oikawa.

Llegó unos minutos luego a la cafetería. Abrió la puerta; al entrar el cálido aroma a café y la suave música de piano que salía por los parlantes lo adentraron en el lugar. Sin mucho esfuerzo logró notar el cabello castaño oscuro de su mejor amigo y se encaminó hasta la mesa de siempre. Esa que quedaba en una esquina del local, con dos grandes asientos enfrentados y tapices morados.

Iwaizumi levantó la cabeza y dejó el celular de lado luego de mandar un mensaje.

\- Por fin llegaste - Sonrió. Oikawa lo observó, para luego sonreírle levemente de vuelta. A su parecer Iwaizumi parecía estar de buen humor, ya que usualmente no lo recibía de aquella forma cuando se trataba de arreglar horarios de estudio. En el último trimestre el estudio le había estado agobiando y apenas hablar sobre la preparatoria o universidad le ponía incómodo o de mal humor.

\- ¿A qué se debe tu buen humor? - Cuestionó Oikawa con una sonrisa ladina. 

Iwaizumi no contestó. Sin embargo dirigió sus ojos hacia la mesera: Aiko. La muchacha castaña llevaba el uniforme de la cafetería y su cabello azabache recogido en una coleta recogida. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con unas cuantas porciones de Pan de leche. Pero aquella no era la razón por la dicha de Hajime. Tampoco parecía serlo todo.

De atrás de ella salieron Hanamaki y Matsukawa. El primero realizó el signo de la paz con la mano derecha, mientras que el segundo sonrió de lado. Oikawa miró de reojo a Iwaizumi con intriga y una sonrisa emocionada en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? - Preguntó. - ¿Y esto? - Admiró la bandeja repleta con su plato favorito que acababa de ser dejada sobre la mesa y, como sobre cada pan se encontraba una letra.

“Capitán” se formaba la seguidilla de escrituras con chocolate de repostería.

\- Iwaizumi nos invitó a pasar la tarde - Contestó simplemente Mattsun, quien se sentó al lado suyo. Tooru miró a Hajime con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero esta fue respondida antes de siquiera abrir la boca.

\- Quería festejar. Porque hoy se cumple un año desde que te nombraron capitán del equipo - Aclaró. - Además, ellos se ofrecieron a pagar la bandeja de Pan de leche -.

\- ¿Cuándo acordamos eso? - Preguntó Makki con una ceja alzada, haciéndose el malentendido.

\- Literal, ¿no te estarás quedando loco, Iwaizumi? Nunca acordamos pagar los Pan de leche - Atacó en broma el castaño oscuro. Mientras que Oikawa se embutía sus queridos panes, antes de que le obligaran devolverlos si es que nadie se ofrecía a pagarlos.

\- ¡No estoy loco! Ustedes dijeron por el chat que iban a cubrir ese gasto - Refunfuñó Hajime. - Ni modo, Oikawa, hay que devolverlos - Giró su cabeza en dirección a su mejor amigo y se encontró con una ardilla de dieciocho años con las mejillas repletas de Pan de leche. Iwaizumi suspiró, superado. ¿Cómo era que había pasado un minuto sin mantenerlo bajo su mirada y ya la había cagado?.

Makki y Mattsun comenzaron a reír levemente ante la escena.

\- ¿De qué se ríen? - Preguntó Iwaizumi, exaltado. - Si nadie va a pagar eso vamos a tener que salir corriendo de acá, porque yo no tengo dinero para cubrir ese gasto y dudo que ustedes hayan traído di… - Fue interrumpido.

\- Alto ahí, loco - Lo paró Mattsun. - Estábamos jugando contigo. Obvio que nosotros pagaremos eso - Aclaró. Segundos luego juraron sentir a Iwaizumi respirar otra vez con tranquilidad.

\- Disculpen. Es que, al estar tanto tiempo junto con Oikawa se me pega la idiotez - Replicó a la par que se dejaba caer sobre el asiento.

\- A este paso me vas a dejar sin autoestima… - Protestó Tooru, luego de terminar el último Pan de leche.

\- ¿Qué autoestima? - Bromeó Makki.

\- Touché - Susurró Mattsun.

Estuvieron hasta que el cielo oscureció aún más y las calles se llenaron de luces artificiales. Hablaron sobre el pasado y planes del futuro, rieron bastante y pagaron la cuenta de los Panes de leche con lágrimas en los ojos por lo costoso que había resultado. Aquella tarde había logrado alegrar un poco a Tooru, ya que sus anteriores días habían sido algo grises, además de estresantes. Durante esos tiempos sentía que, aunque corriera (o no) contra el tiempo en medio de la calle para llegar antes a un lugar o para estar más tiempo junto con una persona y aprovechar así más la estadía en sus dieciocho años, no valía la pena. Porque fracasaría al hacer todo a la apurada y realmente no disfrutaría su edad. Era algo difícil para debatir dentro de su cabeza.  
Así sus días pasaban como usualmente lo hacían. Rutinariamente todo era gris, porque Oikawa tenía el constante recordatorio de que faltaba poco para que sus dieciocho terminaran y con ello muchos cambios llegarían. Lo cual le causaba miedo. Sin embargo esa tarde se la agradeció a sus amigos, ya que estos lograron hacerle olvidar de sus pensamientos durante unas horas.

\- Nos vemos el lunes - Saludó Mattsun antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar tranquilamente bajo las gotas de lluvia.

\- Cuídense de camino a casa - Sugirió Makki. Levantó su mano para volver a hacer el signo de la paz con su usual cara de poker. - Chao -.

Iwaizumi mantuvo sus frías manos en los bolsillos y se despidió en un susurro, mientras que Oikawa gritó un “Cuídense” que llegaría hasta, más o menos, la calle siguiente.

\- Gracias por organizar la juntada - Habló Oikawa con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Una verdadera, dedujo Iwaizumi al repasar el rostro del castaño con una mirada rápida.

\- Hoy es una fecha especial, además, hacía mucho que no nos juntábamos los cuatro -.

\- Sólo se cumple un año desde que me hice capitán y tú vicecapitán, no es tan memorable como para hacer todo lo que hicieron hoy. Y ahora que lo pienso, tú no recibiste nada, Iwa-chan - Respondió Oikawa, pensativo. - ¡Vayamos a comprarte algo! - Sugirió, entusiasmado.

\- No hace falta, así estoy bien. Además, no tienes dinero - Desinteresó Iwaizumi. Oikawa suspiró, aquello último era vedad. 

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a casa? Te puedo preparar un café - Planteó el castaño.

Iwaizumi no pudo decir que no, ya que, cuando quisieron acordar, se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de Tooru.

Hajime aprovechó de tirarse de lleno sobre el sillón mientras que Oikawa dejaba cuidadosamente su abrigo en la entrada. 

\- Iré a preparar el café - Avisó en un grito desde la otra habitación. Luego de dejar su abrigo comenzó a encaminarse a la sala de estar. - Puedes esperarme sentado en el sillón si quie… - Miró durante algunos segundos a su mejor amigo. El chico estaba, literalmente, despatarrado sobre el sillón, ocupándolo por completo. - O, está bien, tírate a dormir en el sillón mientras que preparo el café - Ironizó, haciendo gestos con los brazos, los cuales fueron imposibles de ver ya que Iwaizumi se encontraba boca abajo.

\- Pon dos cucharadas de azúcar - Pidió Hajime mientras que oía los pasos de Oikawa alejarse.

\- ¿Algo más? - Gritó desde la cocina.

\- ¿Le puedes poner crema arriba? - Preguntó. Oikawa levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Algo más, mi Lord? - Bromeó el de cabellos castaños.

\- ¡No, ahora ve y trabaja, esclavo! - Le siguió la broma.

La película que habían comenzado a ver no estaba para nada mal, sin embargo habían empezado a charlar sobre tonterías y le perdieron el hilo a la trama de la filmación. Así que Oikawa decidió apagar la televisión.

\- Dame una buena razón por la cual los aliens no existan y te voy a dejar de molestar por el resto del mes - Apostó Tooru. Se encontraba sentado en posición india frente a su mejor amigo y llevaban discutiendo aquello durante, mínimo, diez minutos.

\- Primero que nada, nunca vas a dejar de molestarme y lo sabes - Levantó un dedo. - Segundo, llevamos, literalmente, discutiendo la existencia o no de los aliens desde que nos conocemos. ¿Por qué no logras entender que no existen como cualquier persona normal? -.

\- Primero - Imitó Oikawa. - Es verdad que te voy a seguir molestando. Pero - Remarcó la última palabra. - Con tantas galaxias en el universo, ¿cómo es posible que no exista más vida que en la Tierra? Explica eso, Einstein - Lo retó.

\- Como también es posible que dentro de tu cabeza no haya nada - Iwaizumi rodó los ojos. - No me sorprende que por eso nunca tengamos conversaciones serias - Comentó pensativo.

\- Así que quieres una conversación seria, Iwa-chan - Incitó Oikawa. - Bien, la tendremos -.

Tooru dejó la risilla de lado y observó a Iwaizumi durante unos segundos. Ordenando sus ideas para ver por que lado atacar.

\- Yo nunca dije que quisiera hablar de algo serio - Atacó el menor. - Vamos, Shittykawa, deja de mirarme así - Exigió con el ceño fruncido, totalmente incómodo.

\- ¿No te duele estar terminando la adolescencia? - Insistió.

\- Basta, Oikawa - Se negó Hajime.

\- Es una pregunta seria, ¿no piensas contestarla? - Oikawa habló sin una pizca de broma en sus palabras.

\- Sí, duele - Finalmente contestó, luego de un suspiro y un desvío de mirada. Tardaron unos segundos para la respuesta del otro chico.

\- Es difícil. Porque son demasiados cambios que van a doler y realmente… ugh, no me gusta la idea - Trató de expresarse.

\- ¿La idea de qué? -.

\- Yo que sé, no sé como decirlo… de todo, supongo. Crecer, cambiar, dejar atrás mi familia para estudiar. Es como si tuviese que decidir cosas de adulto siendo un niño aún - Pensó Oikawa en voz alta, tratando de soltar las palabras al aire.

\- No eres un niño, ya tienes dieciocho - Replicó Iwaizumi.

\- ¡Lo sé, pero…! - Su mejor amigo lo interrumpió.

\- A veces tienes dieciocho, otras veces tienes quince, algunas noches a la madrugada, cuando te da la locura de llamarme y contarme sobre las constelaciones tienes ocho años. En los cumpleaños o casamientos tienes veinte. Al jugar Volleyball tienes treinta. Tu edad siempre cambia, porque sólo es un número. Y hablando seriamente, como tú quieres hablar, el número no importa; Pero el tiempo sí - Explicó Iwaizumi con la mirada perdida en una fotografía que se encontraba reposando en la limpia pared sobre la televisión.

Aquella fotografía llena de color en la cual se notaban tonalidades verdes por donde pudieses ver, un pasaje de agua por detrás y a los dos chicos de pequeños. Oikawa con una pelota de Volleyball bajo su brazo derecho y con su mano izquierda haciendo el símbolo de la paz. Obviamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que su mejor amigo. Quien también hacía el mismo símbolo y tenía una red para atrapar mariposas en la otra mano.

\- Sí… el tiempo pasa - Susurró Oikawa con la vista fijada en la dichosa foto. 

\- Por eso mismo hay que saber apreciarlo cuando podemos. Porque el tiempo pasa sin darnos cuenta y aunque la edad varíe, el tiempo no - Finalizó el castaño. Por casualidad se quedaron viendo durante algunos segundos.

Finalmente Oikawa bajó la mirada.

\- Y el tiempo también se acaba, ¿no es así? - Preguntó, ocultando el nudo en su garganta.

“Maldita sea, el tiempo se me acaba.” Pensó.

\- Y… sí, el tiempo se acaba para todo. ¿Por qué preguntas? - Cuestionó curioso. Oikawa dudó unos segundos en contestar.

Trató de lidiar con aquél latido acelerado por los nervios y la ansiedad de una mala respuesta o una respuesta definitiva. Al menos trató.

\- Hay alguien que me gusta y no voy a poder ver a esa persona cuando termine la preparatoria - Confesó, con la vista desviada hacia cualquier lado menos a su mejor amigo.

Este sonrió de lado vagamente. Una sonrisa de las que dicen “Lo sabía”. Una un poco triste.

\- Lo supuse - Escondió con seguridad y superioridad. Sin embargo, Oikawa sintió su sangre helarse.

\- ¿Cómo que lo supusiste? - Preguntó. - ¿Ya sabías? - Se alarmó. 

¿Era posible que su pulso se acelerara aún más? 

\- Lo noté hace mucho tiempo - Ahora él había desviado su vista. Recordando así varios fragmentos de actitudes sospechosas de Oikawa a través de los años.

Ese día que se encontraba totalmente perdido en medio de clase, mirando a la nada durante toda la hora de Biología. Con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi sabía que no era así. El muchacho leyó en él que algo tenía dentro de la cabeza que le andaba dejando en las nubes.

O aquella vez que le llamó a las tres de la madrugada, pero no para hablarle sobre estrellas; si no para llorarle. Llorar sin razón, sólo desahogándose, susurrando que era todo muy difícil de decidir y que sentía que a veces se ahogaba entre tantas preocupaciones mundanas.   
Esa noche Iwizumi respondió con tristeza a su llamada, diciendo:

\- Nadie dijo que vivir iba a ser fácil y la vida no viene con manual, así que no tengas miedo a elegir. Si te equivocas, lo vuelves a intentar, si es que vale la pena -.

O cuando, esa tarde de verano mientras que esperaban el tren para ir al centro, Oikawa tomó con delicadeza la muñeca del chico de ojos avellana y lo miró con nervios. Parecía a punto de decir algo, constantemente lo parecía. Como que quería sacar algo de si mismo, pero ni ese día, ni nunca lo logró.

Al castaño se le humedecieron los ojos.

“La cagué, soy estúpido.” Pensó.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - Cuestionó Iwaizumi, preocupado. - ¿Acaso… ella te rechazó? - Preguntó impresionado.

Ahora Oikawa era el impactado. Quien agradecía a algún Dios porque su mejor amigo fuese un ciego ante sus sentimientos. Aunque debías ser muy despistado como para no darte cuenta de los años en que aquellos ojos cafés se fijaron en ti, realmente ciego.

“No digas más. Es suficiente. Vas a romper todo.” Sentenció su subconsciente. 

Pero Oikawa abrió la boca. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Su nerviosa mirada se dirigió al reloj de la iluminada sala de estar.

\- Ya es tarde, Iwa-chan - Avisó. - Deberías ir yendo a tu casa, no querrás que te agarre la tormenta, ¿o sí? - Cuestionó, tratando de recobrar la voz. El otro muchacho tardó en contestar.

\- Seguro - Accedió a la par que se levantaba del sofá color beige. 

Al llegar a la puerta, en silencio, la abrieron. Afuera la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse un poco más densa, incluso podían llegar a verla con claridad. La podían notar caer cuando las gotas se iluminaban por las farolas de la calle desierta y las escuchaban con intensidad cuando ésta impactaba con el suelo.

\- Muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy - Agradeció Oikawa, tratando de sonreír.

“Estás triste, deja de ocultarlo.” Le retó Iwaizumi dentro de su cabeza. Pero decidió que por ese día había sido suficiente. No quería hacer llorar a Oikawa, no ese día. Menos indagando sobre la persona que le gustaba, ya que aquello le haría mal a él también.

\- Toma, por si te mojas en la ida a casa - Tooru ofreció su paraguas azul. El único que tenía. - Hasta mañana, Iwa-chan - Saludó con su mejor sonrisa. Al menos era mejor que la anterior.

\- Gracias. Que descanses bien - Se despidió. Oikawa entornó la puerta y escuchó lo último en un grito del chico que ahora se encontraba debajo del paraguas azul. - ¡Por cierto, aún tienes tiempo! - Tooru volvió a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿¡Tiempo para qué!? - Cuestionó, levantando la voz. Iwaizumi le sonrió.

\- Para lo que sea que te ha estado teniendo en las nubes desde hace años -.

Y con aquello, comenzó a trotar bajo la fuerte lluvia. Esa que caía del cielo oscuro y nublado, del cual ahora también caían algunos rayos y relámpagos.  
En ese momento Oikawa entendió porqué las personas utilizaban paraguas cuando de tormentas se trataban.

Tormeta de agua.

Tormenta de arena.

Tormenta de sentimientos.

Y sin cerrar la puerta se mantuvo debatiendo qué hacer o no hacer. Esa decisión que lo mantenía en las nubes y le hacía la cabeza un lío. O más bien, esa persona.  
Era gracioso, la persona que lograba hacerle la cabeza un lío era la misma que le sugirió que no tuviera miedo.

Podría ir tras él en ese momento, pero no tenía paraguas. 

“Nunca usaste un paraguas cuando de Hajime se trataba.” Se recordó. Ante esto, por un lado quería abofetearse, por no haber sido más cuidadoso, ya que si se hubiese protegido de los sentimientos por Iwaizumi, aquello no estaría pasando. Mientras que, por otra parte, pudo lograr sentir un impulso de idiotez increíble, ese que sentía justo antes de confesarse al chico de ojos avellana. Suspiró y cerró la puerta.

“Te vas a arrepentir.” Se convenció.

La abrió nuevamente y cerró de un portazo al estar ya fuera.

Vio el paraguas azul siendo iluminado por una farola mientras que comenzaba a acelerar su paso hacia la vereda. Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y en el momento no supo si era por los fuertes piquetes de las gotas de lluvia colapsando sobre todo su cuerpo o por los nervios de la situación. Sus pies aceleraron el paso, ahora trotaba sin perder de vista su paraguas favorito, a su mejor amigo, al chico que lo llevaba en las nubes desde que tenía catorce años. Los pies chapotearon sobre charcos y su zapatos se mancharon de barro en menos de un segundo. Sintió el aire fresco entrar por su boca entreabierta a la par que su paso se aceleraba y la distancia entre él e Iwaizumi se acortaban.

\- ¡Iwaizumi! - Llamó con una extraña voz ronca y segura. Esa que lograba engañar con que estaba decidido en lo que iba a hacer, pero que en verdad él más que nadie estaba inseguro de sus acciones.

\- ¿Qué haces afuera, idiota? - Preguntó Hajime, ya encaminándose hacia Oikawa para taparlo con el paraguas.

\- Vine a recuperar el tiempo perdido - Respondió con voz temblorosa. Su falsa seguridad se había evaporado en menos de un zeptosegundo y su subconsciente ya le estaba regañando por ello. - Y mi paraguas - Agregó, nervioso.

Iwaizumi lo analizó por unos segundos, no entiendo nada de lo que el chico quería referirse con “recuperar el tiempo perdido”. ¿Tan loco estaba Oikawa? ¿O simplemente era un estúpido? Iwaizumi nunca lo sabría ni conociéndolo mil años. Porque analizando su exterior en esos momentos podía sacar sólo esas dos conclusiones. 

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, el cabello mojado y goteando, sus zapatos embarrados y la mirada alterada. Salió corriendo en medio de una tormenta sólo por un paraguas y un tiempo perdido. Si no estaba mal de la cabeza, era un idiota. Posiblemente las dos opciones juntas.

\- La persona que me gusta no me ha rechazado aún - Expresó, adentrándose más en el área segura del paraguas. Acercándose más a Iwaizumi. Sintiendo su corazón salirse del pecho con cada centímetro de distancia desechado.

\- Estúpido, ¿qué ha…? -.

Dos corazones acelerados se detuvieron por un milisegundo. El paraguas se voló, se dio vuelta, quedó sin tela y se rompió por completo por culpa del viento. Quedaron expuestos, totalmente al descubierto de aquella lluvia de sentimientos. 

Oikawa se había inclinado hacia Iwaizumi con la última pizca de ímpetu que le quedaba.

\- Ahora sí me ha rechazado - Susurró rozando sus labios contra la palma de Iwaizumi. La única barrera que lo separaba de su cometido.

El chico de ojos avellana también se había empapado por completo por la lluvia, ya no había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos. Y cuando ambos chicos buscaban una respuesta en los ojos ajenos, un auto pasó y los empapó en agua estancada por completo. Hajime tomó del brazo a Oikawa y corrió media cuadra arrastrando al muchacho hasta llegar bajo un pequeño techado que pertenecía a una tienda de flores.

\- Realmente, ¿qué es lo que necesitas decirme? - Preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta, pero queriendo escucharla por su parte aún así.

\- Me gustas - Confesó. Ya no tenía nada que perder, así que esa vez lo hizo con seguridad.

Iwaizumi reposó su espalda contra la vidriera de la florería, la cual ahora estaba cerrada. Admiró su al rededor durante unos segundos, o más bien, lo analizó. Frente suyo caían las gotas que de deslizaban sobre el techo que los refugiaba. En la calle no había nadie, ni un alma. Los únicos idiotas que se encontraban a la intemperie en medio de una tormenta eran ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si yo no siento lo mismo por ti? - Preguntó el chico de ojos avellana mientras que colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos. Oikawa le imitó. Mientras que pensaba su respuesta se recostó sobre el vidrio, a un costado de su mejor amigo.

\- Opción A: Te alejas y todo termina aquí. Opción B: Hacemos como que esto nunca pasó y seguimos adelante. Opción C: Todo sigue normal, pero con el tiempo nos distanciamos - Explicó Oikawa con fingida serenidad y un nudo en la garganta inaguantable frente a aquellas posibilidades.

\- Que bueno que es al revés - Sonrió Hajime.

El corazón de Tooru se emocionó, pensando que había mal interpretado la línea. Un defectuoso “¿Eh?” salió instintivamente por sus labios antes de que estos fuesen sellados.

Cuando pasó el auto frente a ellos, con aquellas personas protegiéndose de la lluvia bajo un techo seguro, se pudo ver a ambos chicos enfrentados. Parados bajo un diminuto refugio, pero empapados totalmente. Muertos de frío, pero más cálidos que cualquier otro humano refugiado de la lluvia. Ambos con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Uno de ellos recostado contra el vidrio y con los ojos aún abiertos por la impresión, el corazón desbordándose por los nervios. El otro lo enfrentaba y presionaba sus labios contra los fríos y finos labios del contrario.

Pocos segundos luego Oikawa reaccionó. Sus manos dejaron la comodidad de sus bolsillos y se encaminaron al cuello de Iwaizumi. Haciéndole al último tener escalofríos por la frialdad de sus yemas contra su tibia piel. Lo rozó y segundos luego, lo tomó. Fue inexperto, necesitado pero con control, raro, nuevo, intrigante y provocador.

No hablaron mucho más, lo próximo que hicieron fue abrazarse. Esos abrazos en los que necesitas aferrar a esa persona con fuerza para dejar de preguntarte si es real o no lo que vives.

Y sin dudas habían recobrado el tiempo perdido durante esa noche de tormenta. En medio del desastre y el frío de la ciudad, frente a una florería cerrada y ventiscas locas de vez en cuando, dos chicos se encontraron para quererse en medio de la locura de una noche de diluvio.


End file.
